


Yearning for You (Say You'll Love Me Too)

by Kael_Vercorian



Series: Through the Multiverse [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dimension Travel, Light D/s, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sensual Bathing, Sibling Incest, Spanking, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: Low on chakra and on the verge of being killed by Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Tobirama uses an experimental space/time ninjutsu to escape. He ends up in another world, where he died early and his brother has taken to peace through forceful means.Hashirama is thrilled to have a version of his brother back in his life and determined to convince him to stay. Tobirama is wary of this more forceful version of his brother, but slowly warms up to him.{I now have a pillowfort account: https://www.pillowfort.social/KaelVercorian}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobirama-Centric Snippets and Oneshot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209466) by [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs). 

> My story is largely inspired by kitsunesongs's story "Tobirama-Centric Snippets and Oneshot Collection" Chapters 2 & 6 
> 
> The first chapter will have a few similarities, but I tried to make it different enough to be interesting. I'll list the differences at the end notes, rather than the beginning, to avoid giving spoilers.
> 
> Now, this story is somewhat dark Hashirama as he conquered the ninja clans in Fire Country and brought them into Konoha whether they liked it or not. He's a dictator and used to getting what he wants. However, he understands the difference between forcing someone to join his village and forcing them into his bed. 
> 
> Hashirama does try to kidnap Tobirama, but the sexual elements will be consensual. He might push at Tobirama's boundaries, but he doesn't cross over them, stopping when he gets a clear no.

Tobirama jumps out of the way as a thrashing red tail comes crashing down, cracking the ground in two. If he had been a second slower, he’d the be one broken. As it is, his ankle is screaming, either a bad sprain or something’s cracked.

He doesn’t have time to check. Kinkaku is on the warpath, mindless with rage and grief over his brother’s death. If Tobirama could have managed it, he would have killed them both at the same time, but it was only because they were still underestimating him that he managed to defeat Ginkaku. Now it’s all he can do to keep away from Kinkaku’s _nine_ tails, the burning hated of his chakra like sandpaper against his nerves.

His students have reached the village by now, safe within its walls. If he died now, he wouldn’t have any regrets. It might even be a relief, to reunite with his brother, but he’s not suicidal. He still _enjoys_ living, in between the times he’s depressed about one of his loved ones’ deaths.

The point is, he’s not willing to just lie down and die.

He doesn’t have enough chakra left for a jutsu that would harm Kinkaku. Not even enough left to Hiraishin away. That leaves only the experimental jutsu he’s been working on for the past year. One meant to use Nature chakra to teleport someone to safety.

It’s a risk, but he has nothing left to lose.

Tobirama pictures the seal as vividly as he can inside his mind, his remaining chakra _reaching_ for the water around him. If he had an ounce less control, he wouldn’t be able to do this without more energy. Shaping the water with his chakra, forming the seals around him, just enough chakra to activate it.

Then he can feel it. Natural energy surging towards him, just distracting enough that he doesn’t notice the tail barreling down on him.

His ribs—_crack_—pain shooting through his chest. He _falls. _But the ground doesn’t meet him, body spiraling through an endless void. His last thought before he loses consciousness is that, if this doesn’t work, at least he can be with Hashirama again.

* * *

Tobirama groans softly as water droplets hit his face, blearily opening his eyes. Grass tickles his nose as he looks around, trees towering over him for miles in every direction. They’re the same trees he’s seen all over Fire Country, but they feel strange. Familiar, but strange. He doesn’t have enough chakra left to figure out why.

He slowly pushes an arm underneath him, clenching his fist as it jostles his ribs. But he persists, shifting up onto his knees. He’s going to have mud stains on his pants later, but that’s a problem for the future.

Right now, he needs to focus on regaining his chakra, so he can heal himself. To that end, he searches through his storage scrolls for a tent, getting it set up as quickly as his protesting ribs will allow. He’s not entirely comfortable making camp where he arrived, but while he can’t sense any details, he can tell that there’s no one around for miles. With how on edge he is, he’ll wake up if anyone approaches.

He’s in the tent before the rain starts pouring, gingerly munching on a protein bar. It’s almost soothing, listening to the rain, but he’s not going to truly feel safe until he’s back in Konoha.

Tobirama hisses in pain as he slowly lowers himself down. At least, he had a comfortable mat to sleep on. With storage scrolls, he doesn’t have to worry about weight. It’s a wonder that everyone doesn’t learn how to make them. Perhaps he should introduce a basic sealing class to the Academy?

Yes, now that he’s not dead, he can still work on improving the village. Create new jutsus. Mentor Sarutobi as he takes on the role of Hokage, because he is most certainly _not_ taking the Hat back.

He might even be able to train a new set of Genin. It’s been a while since he’s seen the simple joy on a child’s face when they learn a new Kata or master a new jutsu. To see their faces light up when he compliments them on a job well done.

Tobirama falls asleep with a smile, imagining all the things he’ll do when he gets back home. His luck holds out and not a soul comes by to disturb him, letting him get a full night’s rest.

A few hours later finds him halfway back to Konoha, ribs and ankle fully healed. He stops a few miles from home, unable to ignore the creeping sense of dread any longer. There’s something wrong with the trees. He can sense Hashirama’s chakra in them, which shouldn’t be possible anymore since he’s _dead._ Worse than that, the chakra feels twisted.

While Hashirama’s energy can feel harsh at times, that’s only when he’s truly furious. The rest of the time, it’s like the sun. Warm and gentle when he’s happy. Intense and near burning during a fight. But this doesn’t even feel angry. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s not welcoming.

Tobirama settles down on one of the tree branches, closing his eyes as he extends his senses. There’s Hashirama in the Hokage Tower. Madara is in the Uchiha district, along with….Izuna?

His brows furrow, straining to catch any hint of his own chakra signature. Nothing.

This is a different world, isn’t it? Did he die instead of Izuna during that fateful battle? Is that why Hashirama’s chakra feels so unhappy? He’s in mourning?

Tobirama gives the tree he’s sitting on a speculative glance, then hops to the ground, avoiding any stray roots as he marches forward. He uses years of experience to pull his chakra in, keeping it hidden from the trees. Unless this Hashirama has developed some new tricks, he won’t be able to use his Mokuton to sense Tobirama here.

It’s a technique he had to use a few times when they were children. Hashirama didn’t always understand when Tobirama needed time to himself, overwhelmed by all the chakra and people around him. Always the extrovert, his brother thrived on attention. It took him years to understand Tobirama’s different mindset.

Though as they grew older, Tobirama often wondered if it wasn’t that Hashirama was giving him space, but that he simply found it more worthwhile to give his attention to Madara.

Tobirama shakes his head, brushing off the maudlin thoughts. He places a seal marker against one of the trees that doesn’t feel like Hashirama, then for good measure, circles around to the other side of the village to place another one. Then he gets closer.

The first thing he notices about this world’s Konoha is that there’s no wall. Not a defensive structure anywhere to be seen. Anybody can just…enter the village.

Does Hashirama think his Mokuton spy network can protect him from everything? At the very least, you need a reliable system to track civilian migration for tax purposes!

Is there any kind of citizen registry in this village?

Hmm. He’s going to sneak into the records room, isn’t he? His curiosity won’t let him do anything else.

But first, he’ll put his stealth skills to the test mapping out the village. For all he knows, the Hokage Tower might not even be in the same place in this world.

It isn’t!

Nothing is in the same place!

The village is a _mess._

Residential buildings right next to shops. No central market. Roads winding every which way.

Where were his clean lines? His grid system that divided the village into neat sections?

He could understand it if this Konoha had a _different_ organization system, but it didn’t have one at all! It was like a toddler with the vague concept of what a village should be had just stuck buildings wherever they pleased. Even if he had died before the village was founded, did Hashirama not have anyone he could consult?

It was setting his teeth on edge. He just knows if he goes back home while the village still looks this, it’s going to haunt his dreams for _years._

Tobirama gets out a large piece of paper as soon as he’s out of the village again, sitting down to draw where everything in Konoha _should_ be. At the very least, the hospital should be moved. It’s not centralized enough. And too far away from the front gate. (Assuming that shinobi even enter the village there, considering there’s not an actual _gate._)

He waits until night falls, then sneaks in to the Hokage Tower. It takes a while for him to find Hashirama’s office. Everything is moved around. The mission room isn’t even on the first floor, which is ridiculous. Why create all that traffic, dozens of shinobi traveling up to the third floor just to get a mission assignment?

The office buildings are scattered, as well. Are they at least grouped together by department? Does the budget committee have to constantly travel between floors to coordinate with each other? The burning need to investigate every inch of the Tower eats at him, but he can already feel his brother’s chakra stirring. Hashirama had been sleeping on the top floor, for some reason, so he doesn’t have long before he’s found.

He scribbles a note –_ Your organization skills are lacking – _and sets it on Hashirama’s desk with the village map. If he had any art skills, he would draw a judgmental face next to it, but this will just have to do.

Tobirama teleports out of the office, next to his marker outside the village, then pulls his chakra in. He can still use his sensing abilities like this, just not as far. It’s enough for him to feel Hashirama’s confusion and growing wonder. His brother was that impressed by the village plans?

Well, if his efforts are so appreciated, perhaps he could….give suggestions for the Tower? It would mean sneaking back in to find a floorplan, but Hashirama wasn’t in the Tower all day, and the other guards didn’t have much hope of sensing him.

It takes nearly a week for the right opportunity to present itself. Hashirama, it seems, is determined to hole up in his office, summoning a variety of people to come speak with him. Is he discussing the security breach? Asking their opinion of the map he found?

But finally, Hashirama ventures out, walking around what should be the business district. Tobirama approaches the tower dressed as a civilian, then sneaks in through one of the windows. He would consider their security lax, but he really does have the advantage.

He knows exactly when to duck into an empty room. In fact, even knowing which of the rooms are empty is no small matter! It’s difficult to plan your defenses against someone with not only his sensing range, but the ability to completely hide his chakra signature.

In short order, he finds himself inside the record’s room. He keeps a mental eye on the chakra around him and starts going through the scrolls. A few minutes later, he realizes he’s an idiot and creates a few shadow clones. While it’s a chakra intensive jutsu, the ‘signal’ it puts out isn’t that large, as most of the energy goes directly into the clones and not the air. Furthermore, most people can’t tell the difference between each individual’s chakra signature. Such a small chakra signal in the Tower shouldn’t too suspicious.

Sure enough, no one shows any signs of alarm, allowing him to sort through this mess in peace. And it _is_ a mess. The scrolls aren’t even grouped by type, let alone alphabetical order. It’s almost painful to look at.

He can’t even help himself, organizing all these files. It’s not his intention. He picks one up to read it, but afterwards, he can’t just put it down where he found it. If he did that, it would be like _he_ was the one putting random files together in a disorganized heap.

One of his clones keeps track of where each category goes, writing out labels for each filing cabinet. Birth Certificates, Death Certificates, Mission Reports, Budget Requests, _Taxes._ So they do charge taxes! Hmm. The way it’s calculated could use a bit of work, though.

He makes a few notes about what could be improved, setting it down on the appropriate filing cabinet when he’s done. Then he starts looking through the Death Certificates that his clones have found. They’ve not only kept track of which Konoha citizens have died, but a few important people that died before the village was founded. Any children or siblings of Clan Heads that didn’t survive to see the village built.

It takes a bit of digging but he finds his own name. And his brothers. Kawarama, aged 7 (Pre-Konoha Mission Death). Itama, aged 8 (Pre-Konoha Mission Death). Tobirama, age 6 (Illness).

It feels a bit like a stab in the chest to remember his brothers’ deaths again, but the pain soon fades to a dull ache. He’s had years to grieve. The memory of their still bodies will always hurt, but it’s gotten easier to focus on something else. Such as his own death.

Illness? His own health hadn’t been the best as a child, but to die of sickness? Perhaps this world’s Tobirama hadn’t been as lucky and had a weaker immune system.

Tobirama takes a moment to ruminate on what-if’s, then puts the Death Certificates away. He still has documents to sort. With the help of his clones, it only takes a few more hours, letting them disperse when the work is done. It’s a bit of a headache to receive all of their memories, especially with how many documents they were reading.

One thing that sticks out in his mind is how different the peace treaties are. There are more clans allied with Konoha than in his world and most of them read like capitulations. What had caused his cheerful, peace loving brother to force the opposition’s hand?

So lost in thought is he, that he doesn’t notice Hashirama’s approach until it’s too late, his subconscious reading Hashirama’s chakra as _safe_ even if it is a bit distorted. His breath catches as he sees Hashirama for the first time in years, healthy and _alive._ Oh. Angry, too. He should probably say something.

“Your filing skills are lacking.”

Smooth.

“What?” asks Hashirama, sharp and bewildered.

Tobirama returns his stare with his best unimpressed glare. He may not have meant to start the conversation by insulting him, but he hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true.

“Did you know you had a birth certificate next to a report on crop production?” asks Tobirama, barely holding back his aghast expression. “What’s the point of keeping records of anything if you can’t find them later?”

He raps his knuckles against the nearest filing cabinet. “I took the liberty of fixing that for you, by the way. Each cabinet is now labeled by subject and each file is _alphabetized_. This scroll here describes the system I used.”

Hashirama catches the scroll as he tosses it, still looking flabbergasted. He quickly scans through, his chakra alert and ready for any sign of possible attack. After a few minutes, he glances up from the scroll, something like wonder in his eyes but still notably suspicious.

“Did you disguise yourself as my dead brother to fix my filing system?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama pauses, giving Hashirama a narrow stare. “Is that a serious question? For that matter, are you assuming I dressed up like him or that I’m using a henge? Because if it’s the latter, I don’t know how you haven’t been assassinated if you can’t sense someone using a henge right in front of you.”

Hashirama, dictator of a shinobi village, _pouts._ “It’s not like I need to sense henges! Anyone that would use that method isn’t strong enough to fight me, and my regenerative abilities make me immune to poisons. I can sense well enough that no one can sneak up on me, too, you know.”

He sulks a moment longer, then seems to remember his earlier question, frowning at Tobirama. “And you didn’t answer my question. Are you going to deny that you look suspiciously like an adult Tobirama?”

Tobirama, feeling his own mouth starting to form a pout, bites his lip. He hadn’t intended to reveal his existence to Hashirama, let alone reveal that he was from another world. Wouldn’t it just make things more painful for Hashirama when he went home? But he doesn’t like the idea of letting Hashirama think he would stoop that low, impersonating someone’s dead brother.

“It’s…not a disguise,” he admits. “I used an experimental space/time jutsu to escape an enemy when I was too low on chakra to win. It landed me outside Konoha, in another world.”

“You’re—” Hashirama stops talking, eyes roaming over Tobirama’s body like he’s drinking him in. The gaze isn’t just awed, it’s _covetous._ “Then you’re really my brother? From another world, but still my Tobi?”

Tobirama tenses as Hashirama takes a step closer. “I don’t trust that look,” he says, raising his hand in a seal.

“Wait!” shouts Hashirama, lunging forward, but Tobirama is already gone.

* * *

Tobirama appears outside the village. He runs.

He runs and he doesn’t stop until he can’t feel Hashirama’s anguish in the trees, trying to out chase the guilt. Being the source of any Hashirama’s pain is like needles underneath his skin, but he won’t be any man’s prisoner. Not even for a man that looks like his brother.

And that is what would have happened to him. It didn’t need to be said for him to know. He didn’t survive this long as a shinobi by ignoring his instincts.

Or the very real facts laid out before him. This Hashirama was used to wanting and _taking._ Enemy clans refused to join his village? He made them.

What’s practically his dead brother’s aged up clone arrives one day, offering up ways to fix his beloved village? Why wouldn’t he try to get Tobirama to stay?

His love is misplaced, of course. He’s not Hashirama’s real brother, can’t replace the memory of grief and death with the illusion that he never died. Eventually, Hashirama will realize that and his interest will fade. In the meantime, Tobirama will research ways to return home.

Back to his students.

His grandniece.

A village devoid of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious about how Tobirama performed his experimental jutsu, here's my thoughts. He was low on chakra, couldn't use regular jutsus or his teleportation seal. Using pure chakra to create the seal matrix would have required more energy than dispersing it throughout the water, forming them into the seals. Then once they were in the right shape, they would start drawing in Natural chakra to power his teleportation.
> 
> Now for the list of differences!
> 
> In kitsunesongs's story, Tobirama was from the 4th war, mysteriously ending up alive in another dimension. My Tobirama is from the 1st war, almost dying at Ginkaku and Kinkaku's hands. He uses an experimental jutsu to escape that lands him in another dimension.
> 
> In my story, the alt!Tobirama died when he was six, instead of a stillborn. I don't know if the alt!Hashirama in kitsunesongs's story recognizes who Tobirama is, but my Hashirama does. Thus, his initial desire to get Tobirama to stay is because he knows Tobirama is a version of his brother. The sexual desire for him comes later.
> 
> Some similarities--Tobirama being aghast at how disorganized the village is. I agree with that headcanon that Tobirama would have had a large influence in planning the village structure. (My headcanon for this particular Tobirama is that he's a bit of a neat freak, hence why he said it would haunt his dreams if he left without fixing things.)
> 
> Hopefully, I made Tobirama's reactions different enough from kitsunesongs's story that it's still interesting. He still goes in and fixes the filing system, but his first meeting with Hashirama is different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches between Hashirama and Tobirama’s perspective, but there’s dividing lines to show the change.
> 
> Chapter 3 is also done. I just have to edit it. Chapter 4 is about halfway complete. Not sure how many chapters there will be, but it probably won't be a long story.

Hashirama stares at where his brother disappeared, hand still outstretched as if to entreat him to stay. Why did he run? What did he do that made Tobirama so afraid?

He wants to keep his brother safe, not scare him!

How can he keep Tobirama safe if he runs away? There are enemies outside his forest, trying to tear down everything he’s built. Tobirama needs to be here, with him, so that he can protect him. He can’t lose him again!

It’s true that he may not be the _same_ Tobirama, but the core of their character can’t be that different. His sweet little otouto, who always followed him around, so trusting and loyal. And now this older version of him, strong and wise. What’s the first thing he does when he appears in this new world? He gives his aniki advice on how to make his village better!

A different world, but his otouto still cares about him. He just needs to show Tobirama that he can be happy here and convince him to stay with him. Forever.

* * *

Tobirama taps the handle of his pen against his lip, staring thoughtfully at the seal matrix he’s drawn out. It was simple enough to recreate the seals he’d used to get to this universe, but now he’s struggling to figure out how to get home.

The main problem is that he’d never completed the aiming system. He didn’t design the jutsu to latch onto a seal marker because he wanted to be able to use it even if all of his markers were destroyed. It was designed instead with the vague idea of taking someone somewhere _safe._

If he had time to complete it, he probably would have designed a few variations. One would have taken him to the hospital in Konoha. Others would have focused on distance. 50 kilometers from the enemy. 100 kilometers. 200 kilometers. It would all depend on how dangerous the enemy was and how far he thought they could travel.

Now, it seems the jutsu may have picked the destination based on his own thoughts. He had wanted to see his brother, but obviously the jutsu wasn’t going to take him to the Pure Lands. Even on an experimental jutsu, he put in fail-safes to keep it from killing him.

Instead, it had done the next best thing. Opened a hole in space/time and shoved him through. Now the question was whether he could get back. Was there any way to make sure he would end up in his original universe?

And if there wasn’t, would he want to stay here?

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” says Madara, skeptic. “You think this man was your brother….from an alternate universe?”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” says Hashirama, sulking.

“I’m saying it like that because it sounds crazy! Alternate universes, really? Are we living in a science fiction book now? Isn’t he being ridiculous, Mito?”

Mito hums noncommittedly, face pensive.

“Seriously?” asks Madara.

“Space/time jutsus are not unheard of among my clan,” says Mito. “Time travel was banned due to its unstable nature. And not many people wanted to experiment with alternate worlds, for fear of getting stranded. Teleportation, however, is something we’ve been working on. You said Tobirama disappeared from the records room?”

“Yes! He just vanished in front of me. It definitely wasn’t a shunshin. I was blocking the door,” says Hashirama.

“A jutsu like that….My clan believes you would need something to teleport _to._ An anchor. A seal marker to hone in on. Did you sense where he reappeared?” asks Mito.

Hashirama blinks. “It was just outside the village. Do you think he left a…marker…out there?”

“Yes. It wouldn’t even need to be a physical object. With his skill, he should be able inscribe a seal directly onto something with his chakra. One of the trees, perhaps. Or even a rock,” says Mito.

“Why does it matter?” asks Madara. “Seal marker or no seal marker, he’s shown that he can sneak into the village without anyone noticing. Taking it won’t stop him from coming and going as he pleases.”

“Ah, but what if he can’t tell if his marker has been moved? The next time he tries to use it, he could appear in a location of _our_ choosing,” says Mito.

Hashirama lights up. “That’s brilliant, Mito! I’ll send a few wood clones to start searching right away.”

Without making hand signs, three clones form behind him. One slides the window open and then they’re gone, blurring out of sight as they head for the forest.

“That doesn’t get any less weird,” mutters Madara.

Hashirama graciously ignores him. “How are we doing, implementing the plans from Tobirama’s map?”

“It could be better. The civilians understandably don’t wish to leave their homes, especially the business owners who live right next to their work,” says Mito.

Hashirama gives a careless wave. “Everyone commutes to work, even the shinobi. I’ll grow them a flat above their business, if that’s what they want, otherwise they can pick out a new house. We’ll have shinobi with sealing scrolls help them with their move. In fact, remind them, it’s the civilians who mostly complained about getting lost in the beginning. They can hardly blame us for trying to make the village more organized now.”

“True. I will pass along the message,” says Mito.

“Aren’t you at all worried about someone you barely know trying to make changes to the village? If we follow his plan, he’ll know the exact layout of Konoha. What if he’s not as friendly as you think he is and reveals information to the resistance?” asks Madara.

Hashirama puffs out his cheeks in a childish show of pique, trying not to let his real anger show through. He knows Madara isn’t trying to be insulting. He just doesn’t know Tobirama the way he does.

“Tobi wouldn’t do that. In any case, it doesn’t matter. I’ll soon be bringing him home. He belongs with us.”

Madara hesitates. “…I won’t argue that, but are you sure he’ll agree? He’s the one who ran in the first place. I can’t imagine he’ll be happy if you drag him back.”

Hashirama makes a dismissive noise. “Tobirama just needs to see how much better it is here. If Izuna ran away somewhere dangerous, you wouldn’t just let him go, would you?”

Madara scrunches up his nose, clearing trying to find the fault in Hashirama’s logic and failing. That’s because he’s obviously right. It’s a big brother’s job to keep their siblings safe, even when they’re being stubborn!

“Just…maybe try talking to him first?” suggests Madara.

“Of course!” says Hashirama, cheerfully. “Dragging him back here in chains is a last resort.”

* * *

Tobirama is patching up one of his shirts when Hashirama finds him, two weeks after their meeting. He’s packed everything else away, in case he needs to make a break for it. But he doesn’t run as Hashirama approaches, willing to hear what he has to say.

“Hashirama.”

“Tobirama,” he says, a slight smile on his face. “You didn’t make it easy to find you.”

“And yet you kept trying anyway.” Tobirama glances up from his work, giving him a sardonic eye.

“Of course I did. It’s dangerous out here. There are rebellion groups, looking for any chance to take down what I’ve built.”

“Yes, I sensed them a while ago. It wasn’t difficult to avoid them.”

Tobirama then gives him a look, as though to say, _You aren’t difficult to avoid either._

Hashirama frowns. “They can be sneaky. It’s not good to underestimate them. They nearly disrupted our food supply three times this year. Those people, willing to risk letting my citizens starve just to take me down. They’re bad people. I don’t doubt they’d try to hurt you if they knew you were my brother.”

Tobirama hums, needle never stilling. He gives off the air of someone only half paying attention, but he’s got a laser-eyed focus on what Hashirama is doing, especially his chakra. It’s spread out all around them, sunk deep into the roots of the trees. He’ll need to be careful if Hashirama gets aggressive.

“That shirt you’re mending—it’s the one you were wearing when we met, isn’t it?” asks Hashirama. “How did it get such a large gash?”

At that, he does look up, taking in Hashirama’s worried eyes.

“I told you I was fighting, didn’t I? Nobody uses an experimental space/time jutsu if they’re _winning_,” says Tobirama. “As you can see, I’m fine now, but I only have a few changes of clothes with me. The normal amount I’d take with me on a mission. It’s a shame that my armor got damaged, though, and my fur mantle was knocked off during the fight. I’ll have to go looking for it if I ever get back home.”

His brother’s chakra twists unpleasantly at the idea of him leaving. Possessiveness and grief.

“That fur, it was important to you? Couldn’t you get another one in Konoha?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama pauses, eyes shadowing with loss. “No. It was a gift from Mother. White Angora rabbit fur that wrapped around my shoulders. She knew how comforting the texture was to me.”

“Ah,” Hashirama’s expression falls, sympathetic pain. “I’m sorry you lost it, then.”

“Mm.”

Tobirama looks away, uncomfortable with the melancholy air. He takes a minute to finish up his shirt, then seals it away.

“It must have been a powerful enemy to do that to you. Who was it?” asks Hashirama.

“….The Gold and Silver brothers. Kinkaku and Ginkaku.”

“The ones with the Nine-tail’s chakra?!” asks Hashirama, shocked and horrified. “Were you fighting them alone? Why wasn’t my counterpart….?

Hashirama trails off at Tobirama’s bitten-off grimace of pain. “Oh. How long...?”

“Three years ago. His enemy fought with poisons. It didn’t kill him. He regenerated too fast for that. But it slowed him down,” says Tobirama.

“So we’ve both lost each other,” murmurs Hashirama. He takes a few steps forward, stopping when Tobirama gets nervous. “I know we can’t be what the other lost, but I still see you as my brother. We can be each other’s family. I’ll keep you safe in Konoha and provide everything you could ever need. We can be happy together.”

Tobirama stares at Hashirama’s outstretched hand, so _very_ tempted. To have any version of Hashirama love him, even if it’s not the brother he originally gave his devotion to. Would this one care about him as much as he does Madara? Would this one stay alive for him, instead of letting grief weaken his healing abilities?

It frightens him, the idea of getting hurt all over again. He knows his Hashirama loved him, but he never felt like _enough._ Could he handle going through that again?

“I—My village is still in the middle of the war,” says Tobirama. And it’s the truth, even if it’s not his real reason. “With me gone, they’ve lost one of their best fighters. How can I abandon them?”

Hashirama’s expression goes blank, withdrawing his hand. The trees become agitated, roots shifting.

“And am I to just let you go back to a world at war?” asks Hashirama. “Without an older brother to keep you safe and where you already nearly died? No.”

Tobirama darts out of the way as the vines come for him, moving like striking snakes. This is exactly what he was worried about when he ran the first time! Something in life has changed this Hashirama, making him more willing to take what he wants.

“Aniki, be reasonable,” scolds Tobirama. “I have responsibilities back home. You can’t just keep me prisoner.”

“You’ll learn to like it here!” insists Hashirama. “And _I_ have responsibilities too. Keeping you safe!”

“I can see there’s no reasoning with you,” says Tobirama, giving the vines reaching for him an unimpressed glare. He makes a handsign and they shrivel before his eyes, all the water leached out of them. “I’m not giving up my freedom for anyone, aniki. Not even you.”

Hashirama stares open-mouthed at his Mokuton vines, disbelieving and awed. It’s all the opening Tobirama needs to make his escape. He vanishes without a trace, not giving Hashirama another chance to try and subdue him.

Tobirama flickers to the edge of Fire Country, giving the forest one last look before reluctantly crossing the border. It’s not as safe out here, the land not as familiar, but he needs to put distance between them. He needs time to analyze his seal. Two weeks isn’t enough time to truly know if something is impossible. And even if he can’t go home, he’s still not willing to be a prisoner.

* * *

“Freedom,” murmurs Hashirama, heart twisting as Tobirama leaves him again. “I can drag him back to the village. Eventually. But how do I make him want to stay?”

He had seen how tempted Tobirama looked at his offer, but perhaps one person wasn’t worth giving up everyone else he had in his home village? If he could keep Tobirama in Konoha long enough to make friends, maybe he’d stop wanting to leave?

What else could he do?

Hmm. Tobirama said he didn’t have much with him. He would prepare a suite in the tower next to his and fill it with things Tobirama might like. The more he enjoyed his time in Konoha, the more he would want to stay!

“Meeting didn’t go well?”

Hashirama carefully doesn’t jump as Madara’s voice comes from behind him. Despite popular theory, he wasn’t on guard _all_ the time, especially in the tower. And he trusts Madara, to some extent. His vines would have alerted him if a potential enemy came too close.

He turns around, giving his friend a pout. “Tobirama didn’t want to come with me! Can you believe that? I offer him a home, a family, and everything he could want. And yet he says no!”

“And you just accepted that?” asks Madara.

Such heavy skepticism. His friend knows him so well.

“Of course not,” says Hashirama, dismissively. “He was just too fast for me. I’ll have to catch him off guard next time. Tobirama doesn’t know what’s good for him. I’ll bring him home.”

“Hmm. Just don’t expect him to be happy about it. You’ll make both of you miserable if you expect him to be grateful right away, when all he’ll be able to tell is that you’re keeping him prisoner,” says Madara.

Hashirama sighs, shoulders slumping. “I know. It’s difficult being so at odds with him. But I know it’ll be worth it in the end, once he accepts that his place is with me.”

Madara gives him a dubious stare, the same one he gives Hashirama every time he thinks he’s said something questionable. Hashirama isn’t stupid. He knows most of the village thinks he’s a bit insane, his advisors included. On rare occasions, he even agrees with them. But insanity doesn’t matter when it comes to this. All his precious people, safe within the forest under his control. No enemy can even approach Konoha without him knowing about it.

Tobirama had entered the village undetected, but he wasn’t an enemy. It was, in fact, his close friendship with his counterpart that let him figure out how to evade his Mokuton sense.

Hashirama sticks his tongue out at Madara, the only reply that look deserves, then walks away. He has a suite to build and a full day of shopping ahead of him. While he’s not entirely sure what this adult Tobirama will like, he thinks a good sized library will be appreciated. Even at six, his brother had been studious, and this Tobirama was clearly the same if he was creating teleportation seals.

He can’t wait to see his sweet otouto’s reaction when he shows him his new room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I tried to show Hashirama’s relationship with his advisors, Mito and Madara. (Izuna sometimes acts as an advisor too, but he doesn’t show up for a while). They both know he’s a bit crazy, but they try to redirect him into carrying out his plans in a healthy way. 
> 
> Madara, for instance, knows he can’t convince Hashirama to let Tobirama go. But he tries to get Hashirama to understand Tobirama’s perspective, so that he’ll approach Tobirama with less forcefulness and not react badly when Tobirama doesn’t go along with his whims. Hashirama hasn’t reacted well in the past when people wanted to leave Konoha, so Madara is worried Hashirama will be too aggressive with Tobirama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got popular rather quickly! 12 comments in just two days!
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone that leaves a comment. I know I don't always reply, but I read and appreciate them all. Thank you. <3
> 
> Chapter 4 is about three-fourths done, so hopefully it won't be too much longer before it's out. After that, I'm not sure what the posting schedule will be. I seem to have a fair bit of inspiration for this story right now, but sometimes it's like the muse throws a dart at a list of ideas to decide what I'm going to write on any given day.

It takes nearly three months for Hashirama to track down his brother again. Which is truly an unacceptable amount of time. Even just a week is unbearable, worrying about his brother’s safety. There’s no telling what could have happened to him. Has he been kidnapped? What if he’s lying injured somewhere, waiting for his brother to rescue him?

As it turns out, the reason it was so difficult to track Tobirama down is that he’s gone into another country! How could his brother be so irresponsible as to leave his aniki’s territory? Doesn’t he know that Hashirama can’t sense what’s happening out there? His chakra sense can only extend so far.

“Tobirama!”

Once again, his brother greets him by name, looking vaguely put upon. As if he’s the one who’s been under constant stress the past few months, worried he’ll never see his sweet otouto again!

“Enough of this, Tobi. You need to come home with me where it’s safe,” says Hashirama, firmly. His counterpart may have allowed Tobirama to act like a rebellious teenager, but clearly, he needs to be more strict.

Tobirama’s eye twitches. “I can take care of myself. Your concern is touching, but unnecessary.”

“Prove it!” shouts Hashirama, as his brother starts to form that damnable handsign. “How am I supposed to know you can fend for yourself if all you do is run away? Am I to assume you’ll never get into any fights out here?”

Tobirama pauses. “…I suppose there are circumstances where I would want to defend someone else. Very well. I will show you what I can do. But the moment you try to capture me, I’m gone.”

“Deal.”

It’s breathtaking watching this Tobirama fight, the full potential his little Tobi never got to reach. He’s got the grace of a dancer with the deadliness of a feline. Like a panther or snow leopard. He’s also the fastest shinobi Hashirama has ever met, even without the teleportation!

Hashirama has never even heard of some of the water jutsus his brother uses, which means they’re either unique to his world or something Tobirama made himself. He suspects it’s the second one as his otouto really is quite clever.

Strong, too. One of his kicks shatters a tree as Hashirama moves out of the way. Such an elegant form. He hasn’t had this much fun in a fight since Madara, but his Uchiha friend has never looked this beautiful.

However, it won’t prove anything if he just dodges Tobirama’s attacks and stares at him all besotted. He needs to push his limits and really see what he can do.

He goes on the offense, wooden spikes shooting up from the ground, vines that seek to lash instead of grip. His brother responds wonderfully, composure never cracking as he counters each of Hashirama’s attacks. Then he does something unexpected, creating a type of clone Hashirama has never seen before. A very chakra intense clone, but one that feels _real_ to his senses.

“Like it?” asks Tobirama, noticing his astonishment. “I created it myself. It was something inspired by your own wood clone. You retain the memories of your doppelgangers when they dispel, unlike most other clones. Likewise, yours are more capable of complex thought and strategies. That’s what I recreated in my shadow clones. Unfortunately, they’re not as durable, but if they didn’t take so much chakra, they would be perfect for information gathering missions.”

Another thing he’s learned about Tobirama tonight—his brother takes _pride_ in his creations.

“It’s wonderful, Tobi,” says Hashirama, truthfully. “I think you might be the cleverest person I’ve ever met.”

For the first time, he sees his brother’s composure crack. He’s a bit concerned how surprised Tobirama is to be complimented, but the way his ears flush pink is cute. If this is the kind of reaction he gets, he’ll need to praise Tobirama more often.

“That—flattery won’t get you anywhere,” says Tobirama, flustered. “Do you understand now that I’m strong enough to take care of myself?”

“Are the enemies that nearly killed you alive in this world?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama scowls and doesn’t answer, which means _yes. _Silly otouto. As if he’d risk his brother’s life over something like _freedom._ When has any shinobi ever been free? They’re all subject to their Clan Head’s whims. Tobirama should be happy that it’s him in charge now, someone who actually cares about the lives of his people.

“Are they still alive in your world?” asks Hashirama.

His scowl melts away into a satisfied smirk. “One of them is.”

“Ah. That is rather impressive,” admits Hashirama. “But that just means the other will be out for your blood even more fiercely. I don’t know why you have to be so stubborn, otouto. If you could be happy in that other Konoha, surely you can be happy in this one.”

“I don’t think there’s anything I can say to make you understand.”

Hashirama feels a stab of pain in his heart, but doesn’t let it distract him. His vines have steadily been getting closer without Tobirama noticing. Just a little further. And…now!

They snap out, traveling their fastest speed. His earlier ruse works. Tobirama isn’t expecting how quickly they can actually move. Within seconds, he’s completely bound, arms and hands against his side so that he can’t form hand signs.

Hashirama has just a moment to experience triumphant joy before his brother smirks.

Poof!

His brother disappears in a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone!

“Goodbye, Hashirama.”

The Tobirama on the right speaks just before his body turns to smoke as well, distracting him long enough for the Tobirama on the left to disappear in a flash of light.

When did they even switch places?

That was cheating!

And what was with that solemn goodbye, sounding so final? Tobirama wasn’t allowed to leave him. He wouldn’t let him!

* * *

Tobirama leans his exhausted body against the nearest tree, drawing in great lungfuls of air as he tries to catch his breath. That was his sixth fight with Hashirama, each one no more than a few weeks apart, and each more brutal than the last.

At least he wasn’t seriously hurt. Some bruises and a sprained ankle. Hashirama had looked horrified the first time he drew blood. Instead, he tried to compel Tobirama into not teleporting away at the first opportunity by drawing him into conversation.

To his own consternation, it was an effective strategy. He _likes_ hearing about the village, even if it’s not _his_ Konoha. So far, he’s learned that Hashirama has completed the business district and is in the process of the getting the new hospital set up.

He’s given his own advice about parks for the civilian children and lesson plans for the Academy. Apparently, it wasn’t a fluke that he didn’t find any lesson plans in the records room. The Head Instructor monitors what the students are learning. He listens in on lectures without the teachers noticing, making sure they’re sticking to the approved curriculum.

Hashirama had seemed interested in his idea of starting a basic sealing class, but had tried to convince Tobirama that he should be the one to teach it. As if they didn’t have anyone else in the village who could make storage scrolls and exploding tags! He wasn’t even counting Mito, as she was probably far too busy to teach an Academy class.

Apparently, she was one of Hashirama’s advisors, along with Madara. They helped with the administrative running of the village and, from what he inferred, helped smooth things over with the public when they didn’t like one of Hashirama’s ideas.

Honestly, it was getting more and more tempting to stay in this world. He had so many ideas to make Konoha better, and every time he mentioned one of them to Hashirama, his brother seemed _thrilled_ to hear it. Tobirama’s not sure he’s ever felt this appreciated before.

His students adored him, but that was mostly hero worship, and any competent shinobi could have taught them what he did. It never felt personal, like they were looking into the heart of him and loved everything they saw. That’s what it feels like to have this Hashirama looking at him.

The Hashirama from his world was thankful for his help, but there was always the feeling of it being…._expected._ His brother grew up with him inventing new jutsu and helping with the administrative side of running the clan. There was no wonder in what he did anymore.

Does that make him selfish?

To choose to abandon his world, his students, and responsibilities for…..for a man that adores him? Who looks at him like he’s a mix between Madara and Mito? His ‘gift from the divine’ best friend and the beautiful wife who bore him a child.

And shouldn’t it disturb him that he suspects some of those looks have contained lust? Thinking about the brother from his world like _that_ still brings up feelings of disgust, but thinking about this Hashirama just makes him feel…intrigued?

Well, at least his subconscious can tell them apart?

All that aside, he may not even be able to return to his world. It’s been nearly five months since he landed in this world, and he’s still not sure he could make a reliable ‘aiming’ seal. Perhaps simply thinking about his home world when he activates the seal would work, or it could simply send him to a similar world. He would never have any way of knowing.

What if the seal took him to a world that was worse than this? One where Hashirama or someone else in charge was actually evil? There’s no point in leaving a world he’s starting to like for such a slim hope of getting home.

What should he do now? He wants to go home with Hashirama, but he doesn’t like the man’s pushy attitude. It makes him a bit concerned about what other “No’s” Hashirama won’t listen to.

Tobirama straightens up from his slouch, about to take off when his clone finally dispels, memories flooding in. He covers his mouth, trying not to laugh even as his face gets hot.

Hashirama had finally managed to corner his clone, pinning his hands to a tree as he crowded in close. That was when the clone discovered Hashirama was aroused, his hard cock pressed against his leg. He doesn’t know what expression he made, but it caused Hashirama to backpedal, babbling apologies.

Well, he supposes that was a good sign. It doesn’t mean that Hashirama will always respect his boundaries, but he doesn’t seem interested in forcing his desires on him.

Now he just wants to know how long it’ll take Hashirama to catch him. While he could just go to Konoha now that he’s made up his mind, he’s having fun watching Hashirama try to bring him in. He doesn’t often get to use his evasive skills outside of real life-or-death situations.

He’ll give it another couple weeks. If Hashirama hasn’t caught him by then, he’ll return to Konoha on his own.

* * *

Hashirama slumps dejectedly as Tobirama’s clone disappears, wondering how he’s ever going to convince his brother to return to Konoha with him now. He hadn’t meant to get hard!

It wasn’t his fault that Tobirama was the most beautiful man he’s ever met. And the cleverest. Graceful. Deadly. Intelligent. Strong. Fast.

Every time they fought, he noticed something new. The way Tobirama’s eyes lit up when he was amused. His slender fingers as he formed handsigns. The muscles of his arms as he threw a punch. His legs, made for running, imagining them wrapped around his waist.

That last thought is what got him into trouble. Once he started, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What Tobirama would look like in the throes of pleasure, his cheeks flushed nearly as red as his gorgeous eyes.

It was a shock the first time he started thinking of Tobirama that way, wondering what was wrong with him. But can he really trust the society he’s in to know what’s wrong and right? All those shinobi clans, acting like it’s normal to send ten years olds (and sometimes younger!) onto the battlefield and on dangerous missions. His father acted like he should be proud that Kawarama and Itama died for the clan! A soldier’s death, he called it!

What else was society wrong about?

He and Tobirama were both adults. Who cares if they were brothers as long as everything was consensual? How could love ever be disgusting?

And who else could he trust with his brother’s heart? He knows he’d be a good lover, attentive and generous. Tobirama wouldn’t want for anything in his care.

But that’s not his decision to make. There are a lot of times where he’ll ignore another’s opinions, but sex isn’t one of them. He’s heard the horror stories of rape, how terrible and traumatic it can be. That’s not something he’d ever wish on his brother, especially not to satisfy his own selfish desires.

And yet the thought of anyone else touching Tobirama makes his blood boil. He knows how some men are, saying sweet words to get someone into bed with them. Or the women who want to marry for power and money. Not everyone is that way, he knows, but the ones that are excel at deception.

Ideally, he would convince Tobirama to be with him. But he’s not going to push the issue if Tobirama is truly uncomfortable with the idea. However, he will help Tobirama find a worthy mate if his own self won’t work.

Mito would be a good intellectual match, if Tobirama is interested in women. Perhaps one of the Hatake. They’re known for being loyal, like the Inuzuka, but more sophisticated and less prone to casual flings in their youth.

Of course, all of this will be a moot point if he can’t _catch_ Tobirama. He needs to drastically improve his stealth skills if he ever wants a chance to bring his brother home. As long as Tobirama is awake, he can just flicker away. Perhaps Mito could make a seal that would hide his chakra. As long as he could get close enough without waking Tobirama, then he could use his vines to secure him.

The new plan giving him hope, Hashirama doesn’t waste any time heading back home. He’s not sure how long it’ll take Mito to design the seal, but in the meantime, he can finish getting Tobirama’s room ready. His latest fight with Tobirama had given him a few new ideas of what to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Hashirama convinces Tobirama not to immediately teleport away by drawing him into conversation. He can be persuasive when he wants to be. It’s not all brute force. And it’s an effective strategy, getting Tobirama to bond with him even before he’s captured.
> 
> Tobirama is conflicted about what he wants. He’s come to the conclusion that getting home probably won’t happen, so he’s decided to stay. But does he want the kind of relationship that Hashirama is obviously interested in?
> 
> It’s important to note in this chapter that Tobirama has decided he wants to return with Hashirama, but that he’s going to wait until Hashirama captures him. Which means it won’t be entirely against his will when Hashirama drags him back to Konoha, though Hashirama won’t learn that until later. But it does change how Tobirama will react, if he hadn’t decided he was okay with it beforehand.
> 
> A note about shadow clones:
> 
> My headcanon for the clones changes from story to story. I don't think we ever saw Tobirama use his clones while they were at war with the Uchiha. It doesn't necessarily mean he hadn't created them yet, but in this story, he didn't make them until after the village was built.
> 
> Differences between the clones--is that ever explained in the anime or manga? It's treated as a big deal in Shippuden, that Naruto can remember what his clones do. Can other clones do that? Do other clones take nearly as much chakra? If they don't, why use shadow clones? Is it easier to use water clones if you have a water affinity? Are stone clones more durable than water and shadow clones?
> 
> My headcanon for this story--Tobirama improved upon existing clones when he made his version, basing it on Hashirama's wood clones. Shadow and wood clones can transmit memories and have as much complex thought as their original. The wood clones are more durable and can't be dispelled with a punch, but they both take a lot of chakra to make. 
> 
> Other clones are more limited, but take less chakra. Perhaps the other villages, once they're formed, are able to combine their knowledge to improve their clone jutsus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for chapter 4, or as I like to call it, the sexy chapter. Hashirama finally drags Tobirama back to Konoha and gets a bit handsy.~ Tobirama has mixed feelings about it, but ultimately consents to what's going on.
> 
> Hashirama definitely pushes at Tobirama's boundaries in this chapter, but doesn't cross over the line. When Tobirama expresses that he wants to stop, Hashirama listens.
> 
> This chapter is all Tobirama's pov, though we should see more of Hashirama's perspective next chapter.

Tobirama’s brow furrows as something touches his leg, blinking slowly as the fog of sleep refuses to clear from his mind. His eyelids are heavy, falling closed again without his consent. There’s no one around for miles, except the faintest hint of his brother’s chakra.

Still mostly asleep, it doesn’t register as odd. It’s probably just Hashirama checking up on him, like he did when they were children or after returning from a long mission.

His breathing evens out again, falling into a deeper sleep. With his eyes closed, he doesn’t notice the flowers that have sprouted in his tent, releasing a potent sleeping drug into the air.

Tobirama slips in and out of consciousness as his senses register other chakra signatures, getting brighter every minute. Every time he tries to wake, his brother’s voice is there, speaking to him soothingly, holding him cradled against his chest. It settles his mind again, trusting in his brother to protect him.

It’s not until they’re in the Hokage Tower that Hashirama allows him to wake up, sending invigorating green chakra through his veins to purge the sleeping drug. Even then, it takes a few minutes for the haze to clear.

Tobirama wakes to the feel of a warm, damp cloth against his cheek, gently cleaning his face. He keeps his eyes closed a moment longer, categorizing what else he can feel. There’s a vine collar around his neck, slowly siphoning off his chakra. It doesn’t hurt, but he dislikes the strangeness of it.

His arms are bound behind him, vines carefully wrapped around his hands so that he can’t form seals. There’s a wooden stool underneath him and cool tile against his back. He appears to have been stripped down, which is….slightly alarming.

He opens his eyes as the cloth moves down to his neck. Hashirama doesn’t notice, too busy watching the rest of him with a hungry gaze.

“What are you doing?”

Hashirama jumps, guilt briefly flashing through his eyes as he locks gazes with Tobirama. Then the expression clears, and he gives Tobirama a beaming smile.

“Tobi, you’re awake! I was just helping you clean up. You’ve been living outside for months now,” says Hashirama.

“I can bathe myself, you know,” says Tobirama, unimpressed with his reasoning.

Hashirama frowns. “But I’d have to untie your arms for that, and you’d try to run away again! No, no. It’s better this way. Besides, it’s an aniki’s duty to take care of their otouto. I’ll get you clean in no time, you’ll see.”

Tobirama hums skeptically but lets it go for now. He’ll put up a fuss if Hashirama tries to get _too_ handsy. Whatever feelings may have developed so far, he’s still not ready for sex.

“Great! Now we just need to decide on a shampoo. I wasn’t sure what scent you would like, so I bought a few different types.”

Tobirama raises his eyebrow at Hashirama’s idea of ‘a few’. There were at least ten bottles there. Something jolts his memory as Hashirama reaches for the cap.

“Wait. Do any of them have strong scents? That can trigger migraines for me.”

Hashirama freezes, giving him a wide-eyed stare. “I don’t know? How strong is too strong? I don’t want to give you a migraine!”

“Hmm. Try opening it from the other side of the room. If I can smell it from there, it’s too strong.”

“Okay.” Hashirama shuffles a few feet away, opening the bottle. “This one says it’s cinnamon apple. Eh, it does seem a bit strong, though.”

“It is. I can smell the artificial scent from here,” says Tobirama, turning his head to the side.

“Ah.” Hashirama quickly closes the bottle, looking guilty. He scans through the bottles in his arms. “Maybe the rose petal one? It smells mild to me. Tobi?”

“I can’t smell it yet. A good sign. Go ahead and bring it closer.” Tobirama relaxes as the bottle is presented, no sign of an impending headache. “Yes, that one is perfect. We can try the others later, near an open window.”

“Okay. I’m going to get your hair wet now,” says Hashirama, holding up a bucket of water.

Hashirama waits until he closes his eyes before slowly pouring. It’s the perfect temperature, and Tobirama sighs quietly, relaxing as the heat seeps into his muscles. At least he could get some simple pleasures out of this awkward experience.

It’s even better when Hashirama’s fingers start moving through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He finds himself subtly leaning forward, pressing into Hashirama’s touch. It’s almost disappointing when it stops, but then he gets more warm water, washing away the soap.

And perhaps his obvious contentment has made Hashirama bold because instead of the washcloth returning, he uses his hands to begin spreading soap over his body. Starting at the neck, tenderly working down the collarbones to his biceps. Then to the front, ‘innocently’ running his palms over his nipples a few times before moving down to his stomach.

Tobirama’s breath catches as hands glide down the side of his hips, thumbs extended to rub slow circles underneath his stomach, embarrassingly close to his cock. Disappointment and relief vie for space in his mind as Hashirama bypasses his cock, hands continuing their journey down his legs.

He swallows thickly as Hashirama kneels down in front of him, averting his eyes as a blush threatens to spread across his cheeks. His toes curl as his foot is gently grasped, a thumb firmly pressing into his arch. The rest of his foot is given the same treatment, a sensual massage that has heat pulsing in the base of his stomach. He bites his lip as his other foot is picked up, feeling his cock give an interested twitch.

How could a foot massage feel like this?

Tobirama shivers as Hashirama’s hands trail up, firmly grasping his ankles in a way that feels….grounding. Comforting. He hadn’t even realized until this moment, but the vines around his arms didn’t actually bother him that much. He doesn’t think he’ll be telling Hashirama that any time soon, though, less he try to make this a habit.

He lets Hashirama push his legs farther apart, soap slick hands running over every inch of his legs. His nerves tingle with pleasure when Hashirama reaches his inner thighs, muscles tensing as he tries not to squirm.

Hashirama’s eyes flick up to his, gauging his reaction. Tobirama reluctantly meets his eyes, pushing past the embarrassment so that Hashirama can see that he’s fine. There’s a flicker of relief in Hashirama’s gaze before his touch resumes, even more bold than before. He strokes up and down Tobirama’s thighs, each time getting progressively closer to his cock. Just when Tobirama thinks he’s _finally_ going to touch it, his hands withdrawn completely.

“I still need to wash your back,” says Hashirama, cheerfully pretending Tobirama isn’t trying to drill a hole through his head with his stare alone. “A bit difficult to reach like this, though. Let’s get you on your feet and I’ll move your arms to the side.”

Tobirama lets himself be pulled up, looking over his shoulder as the vines shift. His arms are stretched out to the side, just enough slack to bend his elbows, and the end of the vines somehow meld into the walls.

“There we go. Is that comfortable?” asks Hashirama. “I have to keep you tied up, but I don’t want to pull a muscle or pinch a nerve.”

“….It’s fine.”

“Good! Now I can wash your back.”

Hashirama steps in close, winding his arms behind Tobirama. He can feel his brother’s clothes against his bare skin, wondering at how he doesn’t seem to mind getting them soaked. Or perhaps he worried that undressing would have made Tobirama uncomfortable.

It probably would have. There’s less…_expectations_ with Hashirama still clothed.

He startles as a line of soap is poured down his back, feeling vaguely chilled against his skin. But then warm hands follow, tracing every dip and curve. A broad palm cupping the back of his neck has him tilting his head forward, resting his face against Hashirama’s shoulder. He gives a shivery sigh as the other hand keeps going down, hesitating only a moment before gently grabbing his ass.

When his only reaction is to press in closer, Hashirama gives a soft squeeze, his other hand quickly joining in. Tobirama can’t hold in a moan as he’s slowly spread open, exposing his sensitive hole to the air. Slick fingers dip between his cheeks, circling over his hole.

“_Oh._”

Hashirama pauses. “Is that a good or bad sound?”

Tobirama flushes, hiding his face deeper in the curve of Hashirama’s neck. “Mm. Good. Just—more sensitive than I was expecting, having someone else touch.”

“It usually is,” says Hashirama, amused. “Do you touch yourself like this often?”

Tobirama makes a strangled noise as Hashirama’s finger slips inside, up to the first knuckle. He instinctively moves his legs closer together and Hashirama gets the hint, taking his finger out.

“A—a few times.” Tobirama bites his lip, holding back a moan as Hashirama continues to rub small circles against his hole. “I think that area is clean now, anija.”

“Just being thorough,” says Hashirama. “We’re almost done.”

Tobirama frowns as Hashirama takes a step back, subconsciously trying to follow before the vines stop him. His discontent doesn’t last long, however, as Hashirama reaches between his legs from the front. One hand goes behind his balls, gently rubbing against his perineum, while the other gently clasps his cock.

His lips open on a moan, hips subtly rocking forward as Hashirama strokes his cock. He shudders as pleasure flows through him in slow waves. A soapy hand cups his sac, palm rubbing softly against sensitive skin while his other hand strokes him to full hardness.

“There we go. All clean.”

Tobirama nearly bites his tongue as Hashirama withdraws his hands, trying to stop a whine from escaping. He forces himself to hold still, not allowing his hips to chase the pleasure of Hashirama’s hand. His skin feels sensitive, hyper alert for the next caress.

He keeps his head down as Hashirama pours hot water over his back and arms. Somehow, he feels even more exposed like this, with Hashirama moving around him at a distance, looking at him instead of touching.

Hashirama’s gaze feels hot as he intently watches the water drip down his chest, nipples pebbling as they silently beg to be touched. His cock twitches as Hashirama’s stare moves down, subconsciously tugging at the ropes that keep his arms spread wide open.

He’s not sure what to think of the pulse of heat that flows through him when he can’t get free. Being tied up is not something he ever thought he’d find arousing, but today is full of surprises. Even the vine around his throat has gained an undercurrent of lust, feeling it against his neck with every breath he takes.

“Beautiful,” murmurs Hashirama, pouring water down his legs.

Tobirama shivers, at the praise and the look in Hashirama’s eyes. Has anyone ever stared at him this way? With so must lust and love? Possessiveness, too. Hashirama was looking at him like he wanted to _keep_ him. To hide him away in a safe haven, just the two of them for eternity.

Or maybe that last part is just Tobirama projecting.

He closes his eyes as that look starts to get overwhelming, just concentrating on the water. Hashirama takes his time rinsing him off, clearly enjoying himself. Tobirama nearly jumps as Hashirama pulls his cheeks apart, pouring water over his hole.

Then the softest towel he’s ever felt, gliding over his skin, patting his hair dry. He’s never felt this cared for. Not that he can remember, anyway. Obviously, he required taking care of as a small child, but it’s been years since then.

“There, nice and clean,” says Hashirama, quiet and soft. Intimate. His fingers brush across the side of his face and his eyes flutter open. “You look really relaxed, Tobi. I’m glad. Originally, I was going to put some scented oil on you next, to prevent dry skin. But I don’t know which scent would work for you. We can try that later. For now, let’s get you into the bedroom.”

Tobirama blinks as his arms are pulled behind his back again, the vines unhooking from the wall. He’s a bit nervous at the heated look in Hashirama’s eyes, but he doesn’t struggle as he’s led out of the room. If Hashirama tries to go farther than he’s comfortable with, then he’ll protest. And if he doesn’t listen, well….then he’ll know whether he’s staying, won’t he?

He’s led into a room with white walls and blue decorations. A dark blue bedspread, a painting of the ocean, sky colored pillowcases. He’s always liked this kind of color scheme, hasn’t he? Either Hashirama remembers what his brother liked as a child, or he’s basing it off his chakra element. Which, doesn’t work for everyone. Tobirama just has an obsession with the ocean and rivers.

“This is your room,” says Hashirama. “The walk-in closet is over there, and I’ll show you the two outer rooms later. For now, there’s something important I need to do. Just as it’s an aniki’s duty to take care of their otouto, it’s also their duty to discipline them. It was quite naughty of you to run away from me, to run from safety into danger. If I don’t discipline you when you put yourself in danger, how will you learn?”

Tobirama gives him a baffled stare. Discipline? What did that even mean for them? Their father had given them more training or outright _hit_ them when he was angry. He can’t imagine Hashirama striking him in anger, but this wasn’t his Hashirama, was it?

Hashirama ignores his confusion, dragging him onto the bed. He puts up a token resistance, more puzzled than frightened. His brother sits in the middle of the bed, legs extended. When he tries to pull Tobirama across his lap, he digs his knees into the bed and leans back.

“Tsk. Still being stubborn, I see,” says Hashirama.

Vines grow from the footboard, wrapping around his ankles and pulling his legs out from under him. Hashirama catches him as he topples forward, gently lowering him down. He ends up face-down on the bed, his cock between Hashirama’s thighs. His legs are forced wide open, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable. With Hashirama’s hand resting on his ass, it doesn’t take a genius to realize what he’s planning.

“You can’t be serious,” snaps Tobirama, trying to pull his arms free.

“I’m always serious about your safety,” says Hashirama, sounding, of all things, _serene_. “This will teach you not to run away. And any time you put yourself in danger, I’ll repeat the lesson until you learn.”

Tobirama huffs out an annoyed breath, but doesn’t have time to think of a rebuttal before Hashirama’s hand comes down on him in a sharp _slap._ He jerks against his restraints, legs tugging uselessly at the vines. A hand on the back of his neck keeps him from shoving himself up, holding him down as Hashirama gives him another swat.

He grits his teeth as the sting makes his traitorous cock twitch. Since when did he have a masochistic streak? He gives a stifled groan as Hashirama strikes the back of his thighs, one swat on each before moving back to his ass.

It’s not the worst pain he’s ever felt, but it’s affecting him more than a punch ever has. The vulnerability of it, the _intimacy_, it’s all making it difficult to stay silent. His throat keeps trying to make little whimpering sounds that he ruthlessly swallows down, trembling as Hashirama’s strikes get stronger.

“Look at you,” says Hashirama softly, lightly running his fingers over his ass. “Your skin is already turning so red. Does it hurt, otouto?”

Tobirama shivers at the caress, shaking his head. “I’m a shinobi, remember? Such a light slap won’t affect my resolve.”

Hashirama hums. “I’ll have to try harder then.”

His hips jerk as Hashirama’s hand comes down, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room. He gives a gasping moan as more strikes rain down, barely a moment between them. His skin feels hot and sore, each hit sending a new wave of arousal through his body. He never thought something like this could turn him on, but he can feel himself getting closer to release.

Tobirama shuts his eyes tightly as whimpers start escaping his lips, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. He struggles to quiet down as the pleasure builds higher, toes curling helplessly.

Until it suddenly stops, making him cry out at the loss. A thin vine wraps firmly around the base of his cock and between his balls. Then it winds higher, twirling loosely around his shaft and circling his glans. He shudders at the feel of it moving across his sensitive skin, making a discontented noise when it stops.

“Naughty otouto,” chides Hashirama, cupping his balls in one hand, rubbing them against his palm. “You weren’t trying to cum during your punishment, were you? It won’t help you learn your lesson if you get so much pleasure out of it.”

Tobirama squirms, moaning weakly as Hashirama continues to play with his balls and shaft, keeping him at the height of pleasure without letting him tip over. He moves his legs just to feel the vines tighten around his ankles, keeping him spread open for Hashirama’s whims. Pressure on his neck forces his head back down, panting helplessly against the bedsheets.

“Still so full of fire. I don’t want to douse your flame, otouto, merely redirect it. You’ll be happy under my direction, Tobi. I’ll make sure of it,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama whimpers as his hand withdraws, jerking as another hard slap sends a wave of heat straight to his cock. Despite Hashirama’s admonishment, he can’t stop himself from moving, spending several minutes tugging at his restraints, each movement accompanied by a punishing strike. Until he finally goes limp, sagging against the bed in an exhausted slump.

He barely twitches as Hashirama delivers a few more hard smacks, then half a dozen lighter slaps, testing his surrender. Then he smooths a hand down the curve of his ass, the warmth of his fingers nearly unbearable against his reddened skin. But still, he doesn’t move, letting Hashirama feel him up to his heart’s content, fingers dipping down between his cheeks to slide across his hole.

A minute passes just like that, Hashirama tracing circles around his sensitive entrance. Then chakra, soothing and cleansing, pushing _inside_ him. He cries out at the sensation, unable to hold still as the chakra sinks in deeper. He’s trembling by the time it stops, blinking slowly as he comes back to himself.

“There we go,” says Hashirama, cheerful. “Now you’re clean inside too. You’ve been really good for me, haven’t you, otouto? Taking your punishment without complaint. I’ve got a present for you.”

Something cold drips down between his cheeks, shocking compared to the earlier warmth of his brother’s chakra. He makes an involuntary noise, surprise or protest, settling down when Hashirama runs a calming hand down his back. But instead of the expected fingers, he feels cool metal press against his hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

It’s small and slips in easily in his relaxed state, fitting snuggling inside him. Something that feels like fur brushes against his skin, and he lifts his head curiously.

“Fits perfectly, doesn’t it? Go ahead and take a look,” says Hashirama.

With Hashirama’s help, he’s able to peer over his shoulder, seeing a….rabbit tail? It was white and round with fluffy fur. This was a….tail plug, he thinks they’re called. How odd.

“Do you like it? I thought of you as soon as I saw it. Always running away from me like a skittish rabbit. But don’t worry, Tobi, I’ll show you that you can be safe with me. Then you’ll be my tame little bunny, happy in your new home.”

Tobirama makes a strangled noise, hiding his face against the bed as he rapidly turns red. He can’t get Hashirama’s words out of his head, combined with the sight of that tail making his cock wet. Since when was he into any kind of pet play?!

“Tobi?”

Lifting his head is the last thing he wants to do, but he can’t stand that note of worry in Hashirama’s voice. Slowly, he turns his head, letting Hashirama see his face, though he keeps his eyes trained on the bed.

“Oh,” sighs Hashirama, relief and awe. He strokes his finger across Tobirama’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Tobi. My pretty, little, embarrassed bunny.”

Tobirama whimpers, feeling his cock give another interested twitch. He swallows thickly, slowly raising his eyes to see Hashirama watching him with an amused, hungry look. His breath catches as embarrassed pleasure throbs hotly in his stomach.

He hides his face again, not sure he can take much more of this.

“Can—we stop now?” Tobirama asks, hesitantly.

Hashirama’s hand stills. “…Which part do you want to stop, otouto?” he asks, gentle.

“I—” He clears his throat. “I’m not ready for anything more sexual than this. If my punishment is done, can I get up now? We could do something else?”

The vines start unwinding from his arms and legs, leaving behind thin bracelets and ankle cuffs. He ignores the part of his brain that’s relieved they didn’t disappear entirely.

“Should I take the plug out as well?......And the cock ring?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama can hear the reluctance in his brother’s voice, and it’s soothing to know that Hashirama would stop doing something he wants for Tobirama’s comfort. Luckily for the both of them, he doesn’t want Hashirama to take them off.

“No. Those are…fine,” says Tobirama, the admittance not doing anything to dispel his blush.

“Okay,” says Hashirama, sounding remarkably more cheerful. “I can show you the suite I prepared for you then? I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I made you a walk-in closet and filled it with clothes. And there’s two rooms outside this room. The second one’s a library because you seem like someone who likes to learn.”

“A library is an _excellent_ gift,” confirms Tobirama. “Though I think I’d like to see the closet first. I’m not used to walking around in the nude.”

“Mm. Alright.”

Tobirama looks up at that familiar tone, smirking at Hashirama’s little pout. It was nice to see that some things were similar between the dimensions. He gets up onto his hands and knees, humming softly as Hashirama gives his ass a lingering caress as he leaves the bed.

It’s odd to feel something inside him as he walks to the closet. As small as it is, there’s not much physical sensation, but there’s a sort of…mental pleasure to feeling the plug inside him. Especially since he catches Hashirama staring at his ass when he glances back.

“Am I to look at the closet myself or would you like to help pick something out?”

Hashirama brightens up, practically bouncing up from the bed. “I want to help!”

Tobirama couldn’t stop the fond smile from forming if he tried, a warmth in his chest at seeing Hashirama so happy. He follows his brother into the closet, glancing around a bit incredulously. It was absolutely filled with clothes of all types. Yukatas and kimonos. T-shirts and sweaters. Dress pants and slacks. In a variety of colors and materials, though most of it appears to be cotton or silk. The colors, at least, were tasteful. Blues and greens, mostly. Some black, purple, and red. No pink or orange, thankfully.

“What about this?”

Tobirama gives a deadpan stare to the yukata in Hashirama’s hands. It was nearly see-through and definitely wouldn’t fall past his hips. He understands that Hashirama is aroused, but honestly.

“How about something that won’t make me feel exposed while exploring an unknown environment?” suggest Tobirama.

Hashirama pauses. “Right. Shinobi instincts. Well, you probably don’t want pants. Even if you weren’t wearing the plug, your skin has got to be sore. So a long yukata, maybe? Would you prefer silk or cotton?”

“Perhaps a thin cotton? The temperature in here isn’t cool enough for thick fabric.”

“Okay.” Hashirama rummages through the clothes for a minute before pulling out a light blue yukata with a dark blue obi. “What about this one? It should come down to about….mid-thigh?”

Tobirama slips it on, tying it closed. The fabric is comfortable and hides everything he wants covered. Perfect.

“It’s good. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. Um, there was something else I bought. I know it won’t be the same as the one you lost, but maybe it can have a different sentimental value?” Hashirama babbles nervously, pushing clothes aside in the back of the closet.

Tobirama gets closer, eyes widening. That was—his fur mantle! Not exactly the same, of course. It was a little wider. But it was the same shade, and when he reaches out to touch, has the same texture and softness.

“It’s Angora rabbit fur, too. Not easy to find, in this part of Fire Country.”

“No, our—my Mother originally bought it from a merchant up north.”

Tobirama runs his fingers over the fur, marveling at how much effort Hashirama must have gone through to find this. That he had not only _remembered_ that conversation, but even the little detail of it being Angora fur! Then went out of his way to find another one because he knew how much it meant to him.

“Thank you,” Tobirama whispers, turning grateful eyes to Hashirama.

Hashirama blinks, startled. He visibly relaxes, giving a relieved smile. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried you’d think I was being presumptuous. It’s not meant to replace what you lost, but to remind you of good memories.”

“It does.” Tobirama wraps the fur around his shoulders, marveling at the familiar weight. “You said there were other rooms you wanted to show me?”

“Uh, yes.” Hashirama tears his eyes away from his brother dressed in his gorgeous fur, which does nothing to dispel his fantasies about Tobi dressed as a bunny. “Right this way!”

Tobirama starts to follow, but pauses when he sees a few shelves in the back, lined with black boxes. He starts to reach for one, but Hashirama yelps.

“Wait! Those are….uh, personal items. You should wait until later to open them.”

Personal…? He blinks, uncomprehending, until he sees his brother blush. Oh. He meant….sex toys?

“O-kay,” he says slowly, eyeing the box warily.

Tobirama walks briskly out of the closet, following Hashirama as he enters the first outer room. As soon as he steps past the doorway, he has to come to a stop, staring around in awe. The entire floor was covered in white fur, feeling delightful against his feet.

The walls were beautifully painted. On the left, a flower meadow that stretched out into a forest. The right showcased a glimmering pond, surrounded by lush grass. Up above, a pale blue sky with fluffy clouds.

On either side of the far door, one fake-tree in each corner. They were about an inch thick and attached to the wall, their branches melding perfectly into a set of shelves. Empty, for now, waiting for Tobirama to fill them.

In the center of the room, a low table, looking like it was sliced from a tree, concentric circles showing the tree’s age. Due to its height, there were thick mats instead of chairs.

Boxes line the walls, looking like tree stumps. He goes through each one while Hashirama watches, finding a variety of crafting supplies. Yarn, knitting needles, crochet hooks, pattern books, and a guide for beginners. A scrap book and camera. Sewing and embroidery supplies. Origami books and paper. And a box that won’t open?

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I purchased a variety of hobby kits that you could use while I wasn’t around. That box has pens, markers, colored pencils, crayons, paper, and coloring books. Apparently, they make them with advanced designs, too, for adults. That box is locked because I can’t trust that you won’t use it to make seals and escape. I know with the little amount of chakra I’ve left you that you could use your blood and escape if you really wanted too. I’m hoping that you would only use that method if you were really unhappy here and wanted to leave. Whereas, if I make it easy for you to create seals, you might leave even if you only slightly want to escape.”

Tobirama gives Hashirama a searching look, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. This was his brother giving him a way out. Asking him to stay as well, of course, but letting him have an emergency escape. A way of defending himself with blood.

“Hmm. You don’t have to worry about me taking off the first chance I get. I’ll give you a fair chance at convincing me to stay. As long as you’re willing to work with me if disagreements come up. Especially _personal_ disagreements. I won’t be walked over,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama’s eyes light up, giving him a smile that could rival the sun. “Thank you, Tobi! I promise you won’t regret it. I’ll be the best aniki you could ever ask for!”

Then he all but lunges, enveloping Tobirama in a bear hug. He awkwardly pats Hashirama’s back, listening to his brother babble excited promises for the future. Then he freezes, realizing that Hashirama was aroused. He becomes hyperaware of Hashirama’s arms around him, chests pressed flushed together, his own cock still half-hard and interested.

He licks his lips, torn between pressing his hardness into Hashirama’s leg and carefully keeping his hips angled away. Hashirama had said he wasn’t allowed to cum yet, had made it part of his punishment. And while he knows he doesn’t have to honor it, hadn’t given Hashirama _permission_ to make those kinds of decisions for him, he _wants_ to obey.

It’s such an odd contradiction. He absolutely adores his freedom. Loves being able to set his own schedule. To choose his missions and travel. Create whatever his heart desires.

And yet, when it comes to sex, he finds himself wanting to let Hashirama take the lead. Within limit, of course. He’ll still have boundaries and things he can’t endure. But there are a lot of things he’s comfortable with, a lot of things for Hashirama to choose to do to him.

So for now, he’ll let Hashirama say he can’t cum. He’ll keep his hips angled away, so that he doesn’t seek friction, to seek the temptation to disobey. His self-control only goes so far, after all. If he teases himself too much, he’s not sure he wouldn’t try to disobey. Which is giving him a whole new fantasy to think about.

Tobirama lets the hug last a minute longer then pulls away. Hashirama resists only a moment before stepping back, giving him space.

“So, what do you think of the room?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama hums thoughtfully, looking around. “It’s beautiful. The paintings and furniture are very well done. I am uncertain of the crafting supplies. I’ve never made anything with yarn or embroidered. I’m willing to try them, since you bought them for me, but….”

“But you might not like them,” says Hashirama. “That’s okay. I didn’t expect you to like all of it, but I wanted to give you options. Do you want to see the library now?”

“Yes, please.”

Hashirama smiles at his enthusiasm, quickly leading the way to the next room.

Tobirama feels his pulse quicken as he catches sight of his new library. So many books! And the shelves were even labeled by genre!

Without thinking, he starts walking amongst the bookcases, eyes roving over every title. There are several science texts he’s already read, but just as many that he hasn’t! Some scrolls about sealing that he thinks came from Mito. Gardening books that he recognizes as Hashirama’s favorites. At least, his Hashriama loved them. Did this one as well?

There are nearly as many fiction books as nonfiction, which is an interesting choice. Not many people know that he loves to read about the worlds people imagine inside their minds as much as he loves to learn about the world they live in.

He takes a fantasy book off the shelf, scanning through the summary. Then flips through a few pages inside to get a feel for the writing style. A book can have an interesting plot and world building, but the style can make a big difference in whether it’s an enjoyable read. This one seems to be good at first glance, so he’ll give it a try.

Tobirama moves over to the nearest table, about to set the book down for later, when he catches sight of Hashirama watching him. It was…pride, love, possessiveness, and delirious joy. And just a large mesh of emotions that Tobirama couldn’t decipher.

“It’s a good library, right?” asks Hashirama, noticing him looking back. “You’re happy with it?”

Tobirama blinks. “Yes. Very happy. And that…makes you happy?”

“Of course! I want you to love being here, living with me and enjoying life. I made this village so no other older brothers would have to watch their younger siblings suffer. I never thought I’d get to see one of my own siblings here, safe and happy within my village.”

Tobirama clutches his book to his chest, completely overwhelmed. He had once heard that was Hashirama’s original goal, but his brother had never _acted_ like it. It was true that he was happy to have Tobirama around, but most of his _joy_ was for Madara, at having his best friend back. At having the man he adopted as brother back in his life.

His Hashirama had loved him, but not to the extent that _this_ Hashirama does. But would that love last? Was it just grief from his little brother’s death that made him cling so fiercely to Tobirama?

Once he truly got to know Tobirama, would his love become more distant? Pleasant greetings as they passed each other in the Hokage Tower, the occasional conversation over paperwork, and a monthly invite for a family meal?

Compared to when they were kids, asking to train together near daily. Random hugs throughout the day, excitedly chattering in his ear. Showing off his newest Mokuton trick. Bringing back wild blueberries that he had found in the forest, lighting up when Tobirama gave him a soft smile.

The thought of losing this new Hashirama’s regard _hurt._ Possibly more than losing his own Hashirama’s love had. He wouldn’t just be losing a close brotherly bond. This Hashirama also wanted a lover. Someone to wake up beside in the morning, to share every breakfast together. Curling up together on the couch, sipping a warm cup of tea, reading a book beside each other.

Someone to share pleasure with. Candlelight giving their skin a soft glow, hands exploring everywhere. Breaths mingling as they joined their bodies together.

“Tobirama? Otouto? Are you okay?” Hashirama gets closer, peering worriedly into Tobirama’s eyes.

He stares back, helpless. What can he do to keep Hashirama’s affection?

On impulse, he sets his book aside, quickly leaning up to press their lips together. Hashirama gives a startled moan as he tangles his fingers in his brother’s long, silky hair. There’s a moment of stillness before Hashirama kisses back, arms winding around his back to pull him closer.

His lips part easily for Hashirama’s tongue, shivering as his brother asserts control of their kiss, tilting his head for the best angle. He’s kissed until he’s breathless, lips tingling as Hashirama nips and sucks at them, tongue mapping every inch of his mouth.

Tobirama slides his hands down to Hashirama’s broad shoulders, pushing slightly as the pleasure becomes too much, cock back to full hardness and throbbing between his legs. He’s going to go mad if this keeps up, thinking or doing something that gets him aroused soon after he’s calmed down.

Hashirama parts slowly, giving him a lingering kiss that tugs at his lower lip. His hands slide down to squeeze Tobirama’s ass, making him gasp at the mix of pleasured pain, before he steps back, giving him space to breathe.

They do nothing but stare at each other for a long moment, eyes full of heat. Tobirama tries to commit that look to memory, aching at the idea that there might be a day where he doesn’t get to see it. But it eventually becomes too much, and he turns his head away, picking the book up again to give his hands something to do.

Hashirama clears his throat awkwardly. “Right. I should—prepare supper, I think. Do you have any preferences? Anything you don’t like?”

Tobirama takes a moment to think, shifting mental tracks. “I don’t like deep fried foods. The oil….feels weird on my tongue. I suppose I have a preference for fish? If you have any?”

“I do!” Hashirama is quick to reassure him. “There’s some in the freezer. I think I remember my Tobi liking a lemon sauce on it? Salt, pepper, a little butter?”

Tobirama relaxes. “Yes. That is one of my favorites. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll get started cooking. The kitchen is in my suite. I would have added one to yours too, but I figured two kitchens for two people was a bit much with how close we are. You can come over anytime you want and cook, or I’m happy to make meals for us. Uh, anyway, I’ll let you know when it’s done, if you want to stay and explore a bit more.”

“Yes. Exploring would be…good.”

Hashirama nods, giving him one last lingering look before leaving the room. Tobirama waits until he hears the door click shut before he starts walking around, taking stock of what’s around him. There’s a desk in the corner of the room with a chair, drawers full of paper but no pens. A few bookmarks. A couple of small tables, one of them low to the ground.

When he doesn’t see anything new, he returns to the crafting room, setting his book on the table to read later. He’s too keyed up to concentrate right now. All his brain can think about right now is the heat between his legs.

Hashirama was aroused too, wasn’t he? Is he ignoring it while he cooks, or did he step away into the bathroom to take care of himself first? After all, Hashirama wasn’t the one who had been forbidden to cum.

Tobirama slips open his yukata to stare at his bound cock, licking his lips at the precum glistening on the tip. There was something very erotic imagining Hashirama taking his pleasure in the other room while Tobirama was standing here denied. He doesn’t think he would be comfortable with long-term denial, but to spend a night denied was…interesting.

He closes his yukata and returns to the closet. While it would be smarter to try and take his mind _off_ sex, he finds himself enjoying this feeling. And he’s curious to see what Hashirama bought him. What Hashirama might _use_ on him someday.

Switching the light on, he ventures to the back of the closet, reaching for the largest box first. The tips of his ears turn hot as he realizes what he’s seeing. A variety of pet play toys. A sleek snow leopard tail, a fluffy white cat’s tail, a rubber dog tail that curls up at the end, and an orange fox tail. Along with it are the corresponding ears, including ones that go with the bunny tail he’s currently wearing.

There are also collars and leashes, one of which appears to be a shock collar powered by chakra. The next box has a variety of gags. O-rings, balls, and one in the shape of a bone.

He can feel precum dripping from his cock as he reaches for the third box. Ropes and cuffs. A spreader bar. Different kinds of cock rings and ball harnesses. And were those….sounding rods?

Was he interested in sounding?

His first instinct says no, but his cock says yes. He looks down at it with a frown, wondering when he became so kinky.

There are two boxes left, so he puts the thought aside for later. The fourth box contains dildos and plugs in varying sizes and shapes, one of which looks _way_ too big. He’s not shoving something that giant up himself, even his cock agrees.

The last box contains a few different types of nipple clamps and impact play toys. A paddle, crop, flogger, and a whip. He’s skeptical of the last one, but he might like the others judging by the way he reacted to Hashirama’s earlier spanking.

And nipple clamps. He does like to have them pinched, but none of his partners have been particularly rough with him. Granted, they were one-night stands and fairly vanilla sex. Who knows what all he likes? Certainly not him.

Tobirama bites his lip, rolling one of the clamps between his fingers, so _very_ tempted. However, he’s not sure how much time he has before supper is done. And there’s a part of him that wants to wait and let Hashirama use the clamps on him for the first time. He wants Hashirama to use a lot of these toys on him, actually.

His brother couldn’t have known that, though, could he? This could have come across as quite creepy if he didn’t return Hashirama’s interest. While he’s certain now that Hashirama wouldn’t try to force anything on him, this would not have been very reassuring if he wanted only a platonic relationship.

What was Hashirama even thinking, getting him something so scandalous? Hmm. He had probably been thinking with the wrong head.

Well, it was a moot point now. Since the sex toys didn’t upset him, there was no reason to complain. He would probably need to discuss boundaries at some point, though. So far, Hashirama seemed the type to ask forgiveness than permission, which means his brother needed to know ahead of time would what upset him.

Tobirama puts the boxes back where he found them, turning to leave the closet, stopping when he catches sight of himself in the floor-length mirror hanging on the door. He was blatantly aroused, cheeks flushed and eyes lustful. His yukata does nothing to hide that he’s erect, a visible wet spot where he’s leaked against the fabric.

He shifts in place, embarrassed at the sight of himself. And yet….he’s never thought himself beautiful before, but he can almost see it now. There’s something entrancing about it. The visible cuffs and collar Hashirama has left on him, his legs bare, and the fur mantle his brother gifted him. The same color as the tail inside him.

A bit impulsively, he turns around, watching over his shoulder as he hikes his yukata up. Nestled between his red cheeks, a fluffy little tail. It shouldn’t be hot. Bunny tails were _cute._ But somehow, having a cute thing made into something sexual, having Hashirama tease him with cutesy nicknames, turned it into something that made his stomach clench with pleasure.

Tobirama lets himself admire his reflection for a minute longer before straightening his clothes. He slips out of the closet, debating where to go next, then decides on the bathroom. He wants to know what supplies he has available.

Once inside, he examines the room. A sliding door to the right blocks the toilet from view. The sink is to the left, with a cabinet below and above, the second one behind a mirror. He rummages through them, finding various over the counter medicines, bandages, toothpaste and brush, those bottles of shampoo Hashirama was showing him earlier, scented oils and lotions, and a few towels.

Further in, that wooden stool and bucket, underneath a showerhead. And a large tub that looks big enough for three. Perhaps he’ll have a soak tomorrow. That always manages to reduce his stress.

He drifts out of the bathroom, wandering aimlessly around the suite before reaching the final door. Would Hashirama be upset if he left the suite by himself? Hashirama had said his rooms were nearby, so it’s not like he would need to wander the Tower, making his brother worry that he was trying to escape.

Tobirama shrugs, pushing the door open. It’s not like he was going to live his life constantly worrying about Hashirama’s reaction. If Hashirama didn’t want him to walk around, he should have locked the door.

He steps out into a hallway, a door directly across from him. Well, that was unambiguous.

Hmm. Rather than step forward, he turns to the right, where the hallway comes to an end. The wall dips out in a window bay, but without any seating. Just a giant window that nearly reaches the ceiling and floor, wider than he is.

Double checking that his yukata is closed, he steps forward, enjoying the sight of Konoha in the evening light. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, leaving streaks of gold in the sky. It was a beautiful view.

“Tobi?” asks Hashirama, peering around the doorway. “Dinner is ready.”

Reluctantly turning from the beautiful scene, Tobirama joins his brother in the kitchen. The scent of the food quickly dispels any hesitation. Baked fish and green beans with a side of rice. It was a simple dish, but smelled absolutely wonderful.

He helps Hashirama set the table, glad that it’s low to the ground so he doesn’t have to sit on a chair. It does feel a bit odd to kneel at the table while Hashirama sits across from him, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches Tobirama’s predicament.

Tobirama shifts uncomfortably, trying to ignore the ache in his backside and the heat still thrumming through his veins. He picks up his chopsticks, taking a bite of the fish first. Chewing slowly, he closes his eyes as he savors the flavor. Delicious.

Then the green beans, softened from the oven but still with a crisp bite. Not a single burnt spot on any of the dishes and all perfectly seasoned.

“You can cook. I’m impressed,” says Tobirama.

“Thank you. Though does that surprise mean my counterpart couldn’t cook?” asks Hashirama.

“Mm. He could make simple things. I’m not sure he ever had an interest in learning more than that. He would help me in the kitchen when we were still living together and that carried over to helping his wife when he married. Mostly, he would chop and peel things while I would focus on seasoning and not burning anything.”

Hashirama wrinkles his nose. “He got married? No, wait, that’s not important. I’m more surprised that he never learned to cook. Mother often had us helping her in the kitchen when we were young. I suppose the difference is that after Itama died, I was alone in the house with just Father. Cooking meals was something soothing that reminded me of Mother, and Father never bothered me when I was in the kitchen.”

Tobirama hums sympathetically. “You didn’t get along with him either, I take it?”

“Who could get along with someone that hits you for disagreements?”

Tobirama pauses. “…That would make a relationship difficult. To be fair, it _was_ considered a normal form of discipline in his time. He may not have been trying to be….”

“Abusive?” asks Hashirama, wryly. “Yes. I’m aware of what was considered _normal_ back then. It’s not anymore. I’ve made it into a law. Striking a child is forbidden. Adults aren’t even allowed to spar with someone younger than six, and I only allowed it that young because they might have rioted! In the Academy, teachers demonstrate the Katas and then have the children spar with each other. It’s much safer that way.”

“It’s actually much the same in my world’s Konoha. My Hashirama was very adamant about child safety. There was a long, tedious debate between each clan’s Elders when Hashirama wanted to set the graduating age at twelve. It took a while, but he got them to agree.”

Hashirama grins. “Great minds think alike then! Though I didn’t have as much trouble getting them to agree. They’re much less likely to fight me on minor things, especially concerning safety. I think they’re afraid of me, since I had to force many of them to join the village. Honestly, they’re quite ridiculous, fearing someone who wants them to stop sending their children out to die young! They could have gotten more concessions if they had just joined willingly.”

“Did the Uzumaki side with you? The treaty I saw of them seemed favorable.”

“They did agree to peace. It was quite nice not to fight with them. Our clans already had something of an alliance, so they were willing to extend it to the new village. They sent supplies in the beginning and a few representatives. Mito came later. The Clan Head didn’t want to send his daughter to live in a village that was barely put together.”

Tobirama sips at his tea, contemplating Hashirama’s words. “There were many clans that you forced to join the village. Why not have the Uzumaki move here?”

Hashirama sits up straighter. “Ah, but the Uzumaki already had their own village! There are multiple clans in Uzushio, you know. The Uzumaki aren’t a subordinate clan to Konoha. Uzushio is an allied village.”

Tobirama tilts his head. “Logical. You’ll get more cooperation out of them that way, as well. A conquered clan is loathe to share its secrets.”

Hashirama huffs out a small laugh. “That is a benefit, yes. Not quite what I was thinking at the time, though. I prefer when the clans agree to peace of their own will. I don’t like having to force them, to risk killing any of them. The village is meant to be a safe haven, but I couldn’t have possible enemies outside our doors.”

“So you forced them to join. That can have its own complications. But as long as we can convince them their lives are better now, there shouldn’t be too many trying to join a rebellion group,” says Tobirama.

“We?” asks Hashirama, hopeful.

“Yes, we. I’m willing to stay here and help you with the village as long as our relationship remains…healthy. I’ll let you know if I start getting any concerns,” says Tobirama.

“Thank you,” says Hashirama, eyes full of shining adoration.

Tobirama turns back to his food, the tips of his ears getting warm. He’s not used to being looked at with such raw emotion. It was embarrassing, but he hopes those looks never end.

The conversation tapers off into comfortable silence as they finish their meal. Tobirama occasionally glances up at Hashirama, only to look back down as his adoring smiles make him blush. He helps Hashirama with the dishes afterwards, ignoring Hashirama when he tries to insist on doing it himself. Hashirama’s devotion to him was cute, but he didn’t need to be pampered to _that_ degree.

Afterwards, Hashirama walks him to his suite, holding the door open for him.

“I’ll see you in the morning, otouto,” says Hashirama, leaning in slowly.

Tobirama meets him halfway, a gentle kiss that makes his heart warm.

“Good night, anija.”

He’s unsurprised to hear the click of a lock as he steps further into the library. Despite his assurances, his brother was understandably going to be on the lookout for any escape attempts for quite a while. He’s not sure how to feel about that.

His pride bristles at being a prisoner, even though he wants to stay. He’s never liked being confined. Hashirama won’t have an easy time of it if he expects Tobirama to stay in the Tower like some fairytale Princess.

Tobirama gets ready for bed, thoughts whirling as he tries to sort through his emotions. The cuffs around his wrists just seem to taunt him. A promise of possessive love, but a threat to his freedom. Can he learn to reconcile his conflicting desires?

How can bondage feel so comforting to one part of him while the rest rages at being confined?

Maybe the difference was….consent?

There wasn’t a lot of information about this kind of lifestyle, but he had found a few resources when he started to suspect he might be interested in some aspect of it. Consent was emphasized in every one of them. That the sub was _giving_ power to the dominant.

With sex, he felt like Hashirama would listen when he said to stop. He had proven that today. But being confined? He wasn’t sure Hashirama would ever let him leave.

That was something they would need to work on then. Tobirama needed to feel like he had _some_ freedom, or he would be miserable here. Eventually, he would want to go on missions. To even just take a walk around Konoha without guards.

He would start small and ask Hashirama to go on a walk with him tomorrow. Take a look at the changes he had implemented. And get a general idea of how the average citizen responded to the sight of their Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think in this chapter, the most dubious thing Hashirama does is undress Tobirama while he's asleep and put the bunny tail inside him when he's already shown signs of being uncomfortable with something inside him. (Like how he closed his legs when Hashirama tried to stick a finger in him.)
> 
> But after Tobirama is awake, he only seems mildly annoyed. He doesn't once ask Hashirama to stop bathing him and even shows visible signs of enjoying it. 
> 
> Then the spanking. Tobirama does resist a bit, but he never asks for it to stop. And halfway through says something slightly taunting. ("Such a light slap won't affect my resolve.") He does, in fact, say that to make Hashirama spank him harder, though it was more impulsive than a deliberate decision. 
> 
> Tobirama is rather confused by his own reactions in this chapter. While he's done research into BDSM, he's never felt a strong desire to try it out because it requires trust. He's never wanted anyone to dominate him before, so he's not quite sure how to react. His experience with sex is also limited. A few one-night stands where he did the penetrating. Hashirama will have fun showing him the ropes (literally) when Tobirama is finally comfortable going all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like it took forever to write this chapter. The first four chapters, it's like the words flowed off the page. This one was difficult. Probably because I don't have much planned out for this story. I need to brainstorm. Anyone have suggestions? 
> 
> Tobirama meets Madara and Mito this chapter. It's not a long meeting, but it's more of an icebreaker. They'll talk more later.

Hashirama hums cheerfully to himself, giving the soup a stir before putting the lid on. He wonders if Tobirama is awake yet or if he’ll get to see his sweet otouto’s sleeping face. His chakra was too low for Hashirama to sense his alertness level, but he was still in the bedroom.

He grabs the jar of medicine from the counter before making his way to Tobirama’s room. The keys jangle as he unlocks the door, feeling a twinge of guilt for having to keep him prisoner. He consoles himself that it won’t be forever. Just until Tobirama understands that he’s better off staying with him.

His footsteps are silent as he enters Tobirama’s bedroom, shifting out of the doorway so that the light can spill over his brother’s sleeping form. He swallows thickly, mouth running dry as he gets a good look at him.

Tobirama was spread out on top of the blankets, lying on his side. The yukata had slipped down to reveal the bunny tail still between his pert cheeks, a thin vine wrapped around his gorgeous cock. His Mokuton cuffs encircle his brother’s wrists and ankles, a possessive feeling welling up at the sight.

Hashirama tiptoes closer, licking his lips when he sees Tobirama’s pretty, pink nipples poking through his shirt. He wants to bite at the little buds, feel Tobirama arch into his mouth, spilling sweet moans into the air.

It’s the collar that finally breaks his composure, shuddering as a wave of heat hits him. His cock hardens as one thing repeats through his mind—Tobirama was _his._

He had finally caught him, bound in vines, and brought him to the heart of his Forest. And his brother had responded so beautifully, let him wash the dirt from his smooth skin. Accepted his punishment for running away and let Hashirama keep his pretty cock denied.

It was a shame that Tobirama wasn’t comfortable going further, but that was alright. Hashirama could be patient. He’d have his pretty bunny begging for his touch soon enough.

Not today, though. He needed to introduce Tobirama to Mito and Madara. Perhaps show him around the Tower, though his clever otouto had probably already memorized the layout.

Hashirama sits at the edge of the bed, smiling when Tobirama doesn’t even stir. It was gratifying to see he already had his otouto’s trust. He slides his hand up Tobirama’s leg and across the curve of his ass, feeling the warmth of his skin. When he reaches the bunny tail, he regretfully pulls it out, knowing his brother would need pants for their meeting.

He creates a wood clone to wash the plug in the bathroom sink, while he opens the jar of medicine. Dipping his fingers in the thick cream, he scoops up a generous amount. Tobirama makes a faint noise as he begins to spread it across his cheeks, making sure to get the top of his thighs where he swatted him yesterday.

His clone disappears into the closet just before Tobirama opens his eyes, putting the toy away before dispersing. Tobirama blinks slowly as he wakes, looking adorably confused as he tries to see what Hashirama is doing.

Hashirama holds the jar up. “It’ll help with the soreness, otouto. I’m sure you’ll want to be able to sit down sometime today.”

“Hmm. You took the plug out?”

Hashirama perks up. Did Tobirama sound disappointed by that?

“I did. It’s back in the closet, but you can wear it whenever you want to, otouto. But I thought I’d introduce you to Mito and Madara. Somehow, I didn’t think you’d want to wear it to the meeting.”

Tobirama wrinkles his nose. “Definitely not. When are we meeting?”

“Sometime after breakfast?” Hashirama shrugs. “They should arrive at the Tower soon enough.”

Despite his words, neither of them makes a move to get up. He continues to pet his hand over Tobirama’s rear, though the cream has long since been spread. Daringly, he lets his fingers dip between his cheeks, rubbing softly against his hole.

Tobirama’s eyes go lidded, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips. Hashirama doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful than his brother so relaxed and trusting while he lets his aniki play with him. It’s tempting to keep going, but he really doesn’t have time to tease Tobirama the way he wants.

“I’ve got breakfast waiting for us. Why don’t you use the washroom while I get you something to wear?” suggests Hashirama.

Tobirama hesitates a moment. “…Nothing scandalous?”

“I promise.”

Hashirama stands up at Tobirama’s murmur of assent, digging through the clothes for just the right outfit. Ah-ha! There it is. A dual-colored, short yukata. Mostly a light green with a bit of forest green blended in and a dark obi to match. He pairs it with a pair of dark brown, nearly black, pants

It was perhaps not the most subtle of outfits, but he likes the thought of Tobi in his colors. Though maybe not all the time. His Tobi was quite beautiful in blue. But he’s making a statement today. Anyone that looks at Tobirama will see that he belongs to Hashirama.

Tobirama raises an eyebrow when he sees the outfit laid out on the bed, but puts it on without comment. Such a good otouto he is, indulging his aniki’s whims.

Hmm. His hair was looking a bit messy, wasn’t it? Had he found the hairbrush yet?

Hashirama slides open the top drawer of the nightstand, revealing a couple different brushes and combs. He wasn’t sure which one Tobirama would prefer, but he picks a soft one just in case. Then circles around behind Tobirama, who looks confused even as he starts brushing his hair.

“Did my counterpart never do this for you?” asks Hashirama.

“No. My hair isn’t long enough to need help,” says Tobirama, but he doesn’t sound annoyed, just perplexed.

Hashirama hums, a bit sad. His otouto has been neglected, hasn’t he? To not have anyone offer to brush his hair for the sake of comfort.

“It’s not always about needing help, otouto. Does it not feel nice when I brush it for you?” asks Hashirama.

“I suppose it does,” says Tobirama, thoughtful. “Do you have someone to brush your hair?”

“Ah, not for a while,” sighs Hashirama, wistful. “I’ve had a couple of lovers in the past that were willing to help, but it’s been at least a year since I’ve trusted someone in my bed. And, well, the friends I do trust are just that, friends. It’s a bit more awkward to ask a friend to brush your hair than a lover.”

Tobirama’s gaze flicks over to the brush. “Should I…?”

“If you’re still interested tonight, I would love it if you brushed my hair. It tends to get messy by the end of the day,” says Hashirama.

“Okay.”

Hashirama wonders at how unsure Tobirama sounds, why something simple like this would have him so hesitant. Is it the newness of their relationship? A lack of experience in brushing long hair? It still seems so strange to him that his counterpart wouldn’t have bonded with Tobirama this way, even if they somehow saw each other platonically.

He gives Tobirama’s hair a few more strokes before setting the brush down, waiting for Tobirama to slip his new sandals on before leading him out of the room. It doesn’t take long for them to eat breakfast, sensing Mito enter the Tower just as they’re finishing. Madara isn’t too far behind her, so he doesn’t linger at the table, washing the dishes quickly.

“Ah, one last thing,” says Hashirama, just as they’re leaving his suite.

He presses his lips to Tobirama’s, muffling his noise of surprise as he slips a hand down the front of his pants. The vine reacts to his chakra, uncoiling from Tobirama’s cock to wrap around his wrist. Then he gives him a few firm strokes before withdrawing his hand.

Tobirama stares up at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed and lightly panting.

“Now we’re ready. Shall we?” Hashirama asks cheerfully, stepping past Tobirama towards the end of the hall.

He hears his otouto’s muttered ‘_tease’_ before he follows behind.

“Only for you!” he calls back, unrepentant.

Hashirama holds the door to the stairwell open, stepping aside so that Tobirama can pass him. His otouto avoids his gaze as he does, cheeks still dusted pink. So cute!

Tobirama hesitates at the top of the stairs, and Hashirama lets his teasing grin fade at his serious look.

“Something wrong?” he asks.

“No, not _wrong_, exactly,” says Tobirama. “Just—I wanted to make we were on the same page about…public displays of affection? And what you intend to tell people about our relationship.”

“Ah,” says Hashirama in understanding. “I was thinking, for now, we’ll just tell people you’re my brother. We can say an accident landed you in this world. I’m not sure we should tell the general public it was your jutsu, though. You never know what kind of enemies might want the power to travel to other worlds.”

“Sensible. And the other part of our relationship? Are you planning to tell anyone of that?”

Hashirama rubs the back of his head, frowning uncertainly. “Maybe? I don’t like the idea of hiding what we are, like I’m ashamed, but I know most people wouldn’t understand. I’d like to think that Mito and Madara would be reasonable. Considering that they’re my closet friends, they’ll probably notice something, eventually. I suppose we can take it slow, see how they react when they start to suspect.”

Tobirama nods his head. “That sounds fine. And as for….public displays….”

“Hugs?” suggests Hashirama.

“As long as they’re not too drawn out. And I don’t want any _intimate_ touches when we’re in public, even if they can’t see,” says Tobirama. “I’m not comfortable with any form of exhibitionism.”

Hashirama blinks. Tilts his head. “Is that what you were most concerned about?” he asks, curiously. The averted eyes probably mean yes. “Well, you can just tell me these things, you know? You haven’t seemed afraid of me so far. Or was it shyness?”

Tobirama huffs. “I’m not _afraid._ I’m just—not used to this. Discussing relationship…things.”

“Wait, is this your first…?” asks Hashirama.

“First relationship, yes, but I’ve….had sex,” says Tobirama, awkward.

“So you do have some experience. That’s good. We’ll figure the rest out together. I know I can be a bit pushy, so just tell me when I’m making you uncomfortable. Okay?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama nods.

“Good. Let’s go then. I can sense them waiting for us.”

He lets Tobirama take the lead, unsurprised that he knows exactly where to go. During the months spent chasing him, he had learned what an extraordinary sensor his brother is. Even with his chakra so low, he can tell that Mito and Madara are in his office.

His brother hesitates beside the door, so Hashirama steps inside first, giving Tobirama a barrier between him and the newcomers. It seems to help, Tobi looking much more relaxed as he enters the room behind him.

Madara eyes his brother curiously. “So this is the man that led you on a merry chase for months?”

Hashirama grins. “Yep! I finally got him back to Konoha. Mito, that seal you made me worked perfectly.”

“Oh? Is that how you got so close before I sensed you?” asks Tobirama.

“Mm-hmm. Mito gave me a seal to hide my chakra. But you said you could sense me once I was close?” asks Hashriama.

“Yes, but the sleeping drug was kicking in by then. And the chakra felt more like an echo, the energy that briefly lingers behind after a jutsu.”

“It was meant to hide his chakra completely. I’ll need to redesign it,” says Mito. “Perhaps you would be interested in discussing the seal’s improvement?”

“I would like that. I occasionally worked on joint projects with the Mito from my world. It will be interesting to see if you have the same fuinjutsu style,” says Tobirama.

“Likewise. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to discuss seals with someone who isn’t from Uzushio. I’d like to see how your style differs from ours,” says Mito.

Hashirama’s chest swells with love, watching his little brother and best friends getting along. It takes great willpower not to pull Tobirama into a hug, but he doesn’t think Tobirama would be comfortable with that level of affection. Not while he’s just getting to know this version of Mito and Madara.

Instead, he shuffles closer, letting their arms brush. Delightfully, the touch seems not only tolerated but welcome, Tobirama subtly leaning closer.

“Right. As _interesting_ as it is to watch you two geek out about seals, we do still need to discuss…him,” says Madara, waving vaguely at Tobirama. “About what we’re going to tell people. His origins. The fact that he’s obviously a prisoner. Have you even told the Senju clan about him yet?”

“Eh, no? I thought it might be better to wait until I could introduce him in person. Do you think I should hold an official clan meeting or just show him around the compound and let whoever’s there spread the news to the others?”

Madara and Mito exchange a look, then give Hashirama a judgmental frown.

“What you should have done is told them ahead of time, so they could get used to the idea,” says Madara. “But since you didn’t, holding a clan meeting is probably the best option.”

“There’s still the important matter of whether Tobirama considers _himself_ to be a prisoner. If he has plans to escape, he should not be left alone with a member of the Senju clan. They may be loyal to you as Clan Head, but if they acknowledge Tobirama as kin, they’re not going to be comfortable keeping him trapped,” says Mito.

Hashirama frowns thoughtfully. “That hadn’t occurred to me. Thank you, Mito. Truthfully, I’m not sure I could even be mad at them for, in their minds, trying to help Tobi. I’d still put them on the Border patrol, though. I wouldn’t want to give them a harsh punishment for helping a family member, but giving them a tedious job for disobedience seems fair.”

He takes note that both his advisors seem relieved, which means his punishment is probably reasonable by normal people’s standards as well. As for Tobirama, he seems…surprised? A bit confused. By which part?

That Hashirama would give such a light punishment to his clanmates? That he would give a punishment at all?

Or was it earlier, the discussion that some of them might try to help him escape?

Suddenly, he wonders what kind of loyalty Tobirama had to his original brother. Did he support him in all things? Did their clansmen ever take Tobirama’s side over Hashirama’s?

“And Tobirama? What are your thoughts on the matter?” asks Mito.

“I have no intention of attempting to escape at this time. I agreed to give Hashirama a chance to convince me to stay,” says Tobirama.

Mito smiles “He can be quite persuasive, can’t he? Hopefully, you will enjoy staying here. Hashirama was quite distressed when you left.”

Distressed was putting it mildly. There were nights he could hardly sleep worrying about Tobi’s safety!

“While I do regret whatever…distress I caused him,” says Tobirama, giving Hashirama a look, “I can’t say I regret resisting capture. If I had allowed myself to be caged so easily, I’d never feel content here.”

Ah, what a regrettable independent streak his brother has! And yet so compassionate, to worry about his aniki’s feelings even when he was doing what he needed for his own mental health. Perhaps he could work with Tobirama to find a balance between his need to be free and Hashirama’s desire to keep him locked up safe. A way to _feel_ free, the illusion that Hashirama would let him go if he asked might make the bars of his cage seem less restrictive.

A cage the size of Fire Country, perhaps? He wouldn’t mind letting Tobirama explore as long as he always came back. And if he could dismantle the resistance group trying to stir up unrest at the edge of his territory. He didn’t want a single one of them near his sweet otouto!

Madara snorts. “You’re not the only who didn’t go down easy. Half the clans in this village had to be dragged kicking and screaming the whole way. And they still grumble about it too, despite happily enjoying the benefits of living here!”

Hashirama’s lips twitch, trying to hide his amusement. As if the Uchiha clan hadn’t been nearly as bad! Oh, he had never _outright_ forced them. He had wanted to give his friend some illusion of control, after all. No, the Uchiha had waited until all the clans surrounding their territory had been conquered before sending an offer of peace.

If he was a more petty man, he might have kept them waiting, let them sweat a bit. To wonder what he would do to the _first_ clan that rejected his peace offer. But they had probably already fretted enough when he started conquering other clans for their refusals, wondering why he wasn’t doing the same to them.

The answer is that he had tried to do everything peacefully! Going to each clan, trying to make his case. Even the ones that wanted peace couldn’t be easily swayed. They didn’t believe it would last and that they would have merely put themselves in the line of fire of the Senju’s enemies when it failed.

So, Hashirama had decided to put their fears to rest. If Hashirama conquered all those saying no, the ones that wanted to say yes wouldn’t have any reason to fear, would they?

It had worked, of course. Most of his plans did, once he stopped caring about the freedom of choice. If all you were going to do with your free will was murder others, then did you really deserve it?

Then he figured the Uchiha clan would have to come around once the village was being built. And they had! They even got to name some of their own terms on the treaty since he waited for them to come around. He had done it for the memory of his best friend, the boy he met at the river, the first to share in his dreams.

Madara had even appreciated it once he explained his reasoning and their friendship was as strong as ever now. It was one of the reasons he was so willing to listen to Madara’s advice, knowing he wanted the same peaceful village that he did.

“Is their grumbling serious?” asks Tobirama, breaking Hashirama out of his rambling thoughts. “Or just a way of letting off steam?”

“Probably a bit of both,” says Madara. “They’re not too vocal out in the open where they could be accused of inciting rebellion, but we can’t punish them for every insult. If we stifle them too much, those who are just letting off steam will be more likely to rebel.”

“With those shackles on, you might be able to find out better than us who’s truly unhappy here,” says Mito, a calculating gleam in her eyes. “Those who want to cause trouble will be looking for allies.”

Tobirama is silent a long time. “…I am willing to help you find those who would harm Konoha. But if there are those whose opinions can be swayed, I would prefer to start with diplomacy.”

“You don’t want to be feel responsible for a massacre if dissenters are found,” realizes Mito, shrewd.

“I don’t want to _kill _them,” says Hashirama, alarmed. Did Tobirama misinterpret his intentions that badly? “I need to find them so they can be _reasoned with._ If they have immediate plans to harm Konoha citizens, then they’ll be put in prison until we can figure out how to integrate them into society. Those who are simply unhappy with something but don’t want to turn to violence, we can negotiate more easily with. But I can’t negotiate with people who refuse to voice their dissatisfaction.”

Tobirama scrunches his nose. His _adorable _nose, thinks Hashirama, mind getting side-tracked with images of Tobirama in a bunny costume. No. Focus, brain. Sexy times are for later.

“You can’t reason with _everyone_,” argues Tobirama. “No matter how nice you are, some of them are always going to see you as a tyrant after you forced their clans to submit.”

Hashirama forces himself not to fall into a dejected slump. No one takes him seriously when he expresses his emotions dramatically. But he does let himself sigh.

“I know,” he says, morosely. “I can’t save everyone. But at least, execution can be a last resort. Otherwise, what was the point of forcing them into a village where they can’t kill each other? The ultimate goal of Konoha is peace and safety of its citizens, especially the children.”

“Yes, we know. You’ve espoused your dream numerous times already,” says Madara.

Hashirama pouts.

“We’ll start with the diplomatic approach,” says Mito, ignoring their byplay. “To start, Tobirama will need to be seen around the village with a guard. If he’s able to freely move around, no one will believe he’s truly a prisoner.”

Tobirama grimaces, but gives a short nod.

Hashirama gives Mito a pleased smile. He had planned to follow Tobirama around the village anyway, but now he had a reason for Tobirama to not protest. Perhaps he should buy Mito a fruit basket?

“Perhaps we can take a walk soon?” asks Tobirama. “I’m interested in seeing how the village has changed since I was last here.”

“Ah, already?” asks Hashirama, taken aback. He had planned to just show Tobirama around the Tower before retiring to their rooms.

Tobirama raises an eyebrow. “Do you not want me to see the village you’re so eager for me to live in?”

There was a vaguely _challenging_ look in Tobirama’s eyes, almost like he was testing him. To see if Hashirama was going to treat him like he truly was a prisoner?

“Let’s go then,” says Hashirama, taking Tobirama’s hand. “See you later, Mito, Madara. I’m off to give Tobirama a tour!”

* * *

Tobirama glances down at their clasped hands as Hashirama nearly drags him out of the Tower. He hadn’t expected his brother to give in that easily, but he imagines there’s a part of Hashirama that’s eager to show him around.

It’s a bit disconcerting to have everyone stare at them, the whispers that follow. He tries to make note of which give calculating looks to his cuffs and collar, but there are too many people all at once. It’s a relief to reach the outside, surrounded by civilians instead of sharp-eyed shinobi.

“Where should we go first?” muses Hashirama. “Perhaps the market district?”

Tobirama lets himself be guided, Hashirama chattering in his ear. He’s given a tour of nearly the entire village. From the newly organized marketplace, the children’s parks, training grounds, the new hospital, and some of the residential buildings.

It’s actually a bit exhausting, to be surrounded by so many people, chakras both familiar and foreign all at once. The best analogy he can think of is coming home to find your walls have been painted a shade that’s_ almost_ the same, but just different enough that your subconscious notices that something is off. All the people he knew in his world have such similar chakra to their counterparts here with differences just minor enough to be unsettling.

Madara’s chakra is the most changed. The man he knew had an infinite well of grief at his center, a flash-fire temper, resentment and bitterness festering. This one is _calm._

Not to say that he doesn’t still have a temper, but he’s had to learn to control himself. To be the reasonable one when Hashirama gets a crazy idea in his head. That used to be Tobirama’s job—to be the voice of reason for his anija. What would he be for this Hashirama?

Perhaps another one of his advisors. Mito and Madara seemed to do a good job, working surprisingly well together. He never would have expected that friendship, but then, the Madara he knew had been too full of grief to connect with anyone.

It…_almost_ made him feel guilty for Izuna’s death, but he refused to feel bad about saving his own life. Perhaps a bit of regret that things couldn’t have gone differently, but he wasn’t one to hold back when his life was on the line.

“Oh! The sun is setting. We can get a really good view from the top of the mountain,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama shoots Hashirama an exasperated glare as he’s pulled into a sudden sprint, their hands still interlaced. The expression fades quickly as he gets caught up in the excitement of the run and Hashirama’s carefree laughter. And, well, it _is_ a nice view.

“What do you think?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama’s breath catches as Hashirama gives him a beaming smile, cheeks lightly flushed from the run. The breeze ruffles his hair while the backdrop of the setting sun gives his skin a soft glow. Konoha stretches out behind him, but Tobirama can’t tear his eyes away from Hashirama.

“Beautiful.”

Hashirama’s eyes widen, realizing that Tobirama was staring at _him._

“_Oh_, you—you really think so?” asks Hashirama, cheeks tinting a darker red.

Tobirama can feel his own blush forming as he shyly nods. Of course, he does. Hashirama is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He even felt that way his world’s anija; there simply hadn’t been any romantic or sexual feelings associated with it.

That’s not something he’s comfortable _saying_, though. How did others so casually compliment their lovers without blushing? Hopefully, it was something he could get used to? He wants to see more of that simple pleasure on Hashirama’s face, that happiness you feel when someone you love shows their appreciation.

For Hashirama, he would learn. It would take time to be fully comfortable expressing himself, but until then, he would use his actions to show Hashirama what he felt.

He pulls Hashirama closer, their hands still entwined. His free arm winds around Hashirama’s back, his brother’s eyes lighting up just before their lips meet. Unlike yesterday, this one is soft and gentle, a simmering heat instead of a rising bonfire.

It’s the kind of kiss that makes you melt, two lovers leaning against each other as they get lost in a moment of quiet bliss. He gives a soft, pleased moan when Hashirama’s arms come around him, pressing him closer to his brother’s broad chest. It means he has to let go of Hashirama’s hand, but that frees his own up to slip underneath the back of Hashirama’s shirt.

Hashirama makes a startled sound, but takes it as an invitation to do the same. Calloused fingertips skimming up his back while the other hand slowly inches lower, giving him time to react if he wanted to say no. But he has no objections to Hashirama palming the curve of his ass, shivering when the hand gives a firm squeeze.

That doesn’t have any right to feel as good as it does. Everything with Hashirama felt better than it should. Did loving someone really make that much difference?

He could spend all day just like this, safe in Hashirama’s arms, without ever getting bored. However, the somewhat public location does give him pause. While the Hokage Mountain is out of most people’s way, it receives the occasional visitor due to its beautiful view.

Although, can it even be called the _Hokage_ Mountain without the faces carved onto it? Where did that divergence come from?

Tobirama turns his face away to peer down at the Mountain, though Hashirama subtly tightening his arms keeps him from pulling out of his embrace entirely.

“Otouto?”

“It’s odd seeing it without the faces,” says Tobirama.

“My counterpart got to have his face on the mountain?” Hashirama asks, nearly indignant.

“Yes?” Tobirama eyes him strangely.

Hashirama sulks, shoulders slumping as he rests his head on Tobirama’s shoulder. His voice is a muffled whine, “_Not fair._ I wanted to have Konoha’s Founders carved onto the mountain. Me, Mito, and Madara. But they said it would be too _egotistical. _Too many people are already unhappy about being forced into the village that it would cause more unrest to see my face on the mountain.”

He straightens up suddenly. “But! They said if my approval went up enough, I could have my face on there after retirement!”

Tobirama hums judgmentally, sighing as his brother wilts. “I suppose having the Founders carved on the mountain would be fine, something for future generations to remember you by. But they’re right that it’s not a good idea now. Even if public opinion was higher, it would be egotistical to have the carving done while you’re still in office.”

“I guess so,” says Hashirama, begrudgingly. “But my counterpart didn’t have to wait? Did he have the Founders put on there or just the Hokage?”

“The Hokage. Which always seemed short-sighted to me. What happens when we run out of Mountain? How is that going to feel to the first Hokage to be told there’s no room left? The Founders make more since, but I don’t think it occurred to Hashirama. He had originally made the suggestion with the idea of Madara becoming Hokage.”

Hashirama blinks. “_Madara?_ Why would he put someone else in charge of his village?”

“Because he didn’t consider it his?” Tobirama shrugs. “In my world, we didn’t start building Konoha until he could convince Madara to make peace. The founding clans were the Senju and Uchiha. Hashirama always thought of Konoha as his and Madara’s dream.”

Hashirama still looks bewildered. “But…the village was for _you._ Itama and Kawarama too. The dream village where I wished I could have raised my brothers in peace. Madara does hold a special place in my heart for sharing in that dream, but he nearly lost that fondness when he refused me the first time. I would have built Konoha with or without him.”

Now Tobirama is the one confused. “But if your brothers were already dead, wouldn’t you have latched onto Madara more? My anija always said that Madara was his best friend and like a brother to him.”

Hashirama pauses, nose scrunched up in thought. “I guess I can see why the other me thought like that. But I’ve not been willing to think of someone as a brother since my _actual_ brothers died. And I think your anija focused on the wrong reason he wanted to build Konoha if he had to wait for Madara. Konoha is for the memory of my little brothers, who never got the chance to have a childhood and grow into adults. Now other children won’t have to suffer the same. Madara isn’t necessary for that. But I do prefer a version with him in it!”

“So this you _isn’t_ obsessed with Madara,” muses Tobirama. “How odd.”

Hashirama gives him a long look. “Somehow, I have a feeling we should talk about that later. For now, I think it’s time for dinner. Would you like to eat out or head home?”

“Mm. I’d rather go home. I’ve had enough of crowds for one day,” says Tobirama.

“Okay. It’s a long way back without chakra. I could carry you?” asks Hashirama, hopefully.

Tobirama purses his lips at entreating eyes, crossing his arms. He gives a resigned sigh as Hashirama droops. Was he always going to give into Hashirama’s whims?

“I’ll allow it this time. But this does _not_ give you permission to pick me up whenever you feel like it. Especially around other people! Just—make sure you ask each time, alright?”

Hashirama nods eagerly. “I understand. Can I pick you up now?’

“Go ahead.”

Tobirama finds himself smiling as Hashirama carefully scoops him up, an arm underneath his knees and around his shoulders. His brother’s joy was infectious. And it truly was flattering to have someone so happy just to hold him.

He hangs onto Hashirama as his brother hops down from the mountain, running down the side with chakra-laced feet. If he trusted Hashirama any less, it would be nerve-wracking to be carried at such speeds. Instead, it’s unexpectedly fun.

The lingering stares of the shinobi they pass on the rooftops are decidedly less fun. If he still had his chakra, he could simply challenge them to a spar if they made any mocking quips. That would shut them up quickly. Of course, that just means he’ll have an excuse to get _creative_ with his revenge when someone pisses him off.

They reach the Tower before too long and Hashirama enters through a window into a room he doesn’t recognize. Considering the location, it seems to be right next to his suite?

There’s a cushioned, swinging bench near the back wall. Large windows behind them and to the left. Plants hanging from the ceiling and along the side walls. It’s like a tiny greenhouse.

“What is this place?” asks Tobirama, standing up on his tiptoes to get a better view of a hanging plant.

“Do you like it? I was originally going to attach this room to your suite. But if you still planned to escape when you first woke up, I didn’t want to give you such easy access to windows,” says Hashirama.

“A sound tactical decision, though I hardly need a window to escape,” says Tobirama, dryly. “But yes, it is a beautiful room. Very peaceful. Are there other rooms I haven’t seen on the top floor?”

Hashirama nods. “The top floor is divided in half. This side has our suites, the other half is my greenhouse. With my Mokuton, I can grow plants pretty quickly. So, sometimes people will pay me to grow them some rare or off-season plants. There’s a limit to what I can pay myself as Hokage, so this gives me an extra income.”

“Is that how you could afford to fully stock my suite in just a few months? That many books aren’t cheap. Neither is an entire wardrobe,” says Tobirama. “….Or the sex toys.”

Hashirama gives an embarrassed laugh. “You looked at them already, then? Yes, it did cost quite a bit. But it was worth it! To stay with me, you’re having to start over. The least I can do is make sure you have everything you need. Besides, you wouldn’t believe how much off-season flowers sell for. Especially when someone’s wanting them for a wedding. I still have a large savings.”

Tobirama pauses at that, turning from the plants to study Hashirama’s expression. His brother looks hopeful, nervous, and _eager to please._ It was like peering into a mirror of his own self, the part of him that would have done anything for his anija’s approval. Unless he thought it would put him in danger. Such as letting his riverside meetings with an unknown Uchiha continue. That had been a traumatizing day for the both of them. Hashirama had lost his best friend, but Tobirama had been forced to ‘betray’ the one he loved most to keep him safe.

“I do appreciate what you’ve bought me,” says Tobirama. “But I don’t want you to spend all your savings on me. I’m staying in this dimension for _you_, not material objects.”

Hashirama’s eyes widen, then slowly tear up. There are none of the dramatics he would expect from his first anija, which means these tears are a lot more sincere. His brother could cry at the drop of a hat when he became emotional, but they dried quickly when his mood shifted.

Tobirama hesitates a moment, then opens his arms. Hashirama gives him a watery smile and steps into his embrace, sighing deeply as he wraps his arms around Tobirama. It feels odd to be the instigator for once, but this Hashirama _isn’t_ his original brother. They’re different people with different needs. And honestly, if he had hugged Hashirama more often instead of waiting for it to happen, perhaps their relationship wouldn’t have become so distant.

“What should we eat for dinner?” asks Tobirama, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hm. Something simple,” says Hashirama. “Maybe hotpot?”

“Okay.”

They stay like that for another minute before Hashirama reluctantly pulls away. This time, Tobirama is the one to reach out and grab his hand, feeling warm at Hashirama’s startled delight. He makes a mental note of his brother’s reaction, trying to memorize the little things he can do to keep Hashirama happy in their relationship.

Tobirama watches as Hashirama gets out a pot and portable heater, still learning where everything is. While Hashirama prepares the soup base at the table, Tobirama digs through the fridge for ingredients. Some beef, carrots, snow peas, mushrooms, and cabbage. In the cabinet, he finds a pack of noodles and tofu.

He gets the rice maker going first, then helps Hashirama rinse and chop the vegetables. Once everything is ready to go, they lay it out on the table, two bowls of rice steaming between them. The broth bubbles away, filling the room with a mouth-watering scent.

Starting with a thin slice of beef, Tobirama dips it into the soup. He gives it a minute to cook, then pops it into his mouth, humming as the flavor bursts across his tongue. His second anija is proving to be a skilled cook. Living with him won’t be a hardship _at all_.

“Is it good?” asks Hashirama.

“Very.” Tobirama gives him a smile before taking another bite. “I’ve only been in Konoha for two days and I already feel spoiled.”

Hashirama sits up straighter. “I’m glad. I want you to enjoy every day. You deserve good things.”

Tobirama shifts in his seat, cheeks tinting pink. “I don’t know about _deserve,_” he murmurs, “but I appreciate the sentiment. I want to make you happy too.”

“You do. Just being near you brings me comfort,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama ducks his head, blush getting darker. At a loss for what else to do, he tosses a few things into the pot, floundering for words. He relaxes as Hashirama does the same, the two of them focusing on the meal for a while.

“What did you think of Mito and Madara? Are they very different in your world?” asks Hashirama.

“Mito seemed similar. I believe I’ll enjoy discussing fuinjutsu with her. She was a good friend in my world. Meeting this Madara was surreal, seeing him so…calm.”

“Calm?” asks Hashirama in disbelief. “How much worse was he in your world if this is calm?”

Tobirama shrugs, uncomfortable. “He…lost his brother, during the war between our clans. The grief never left him. Or the anger. The next fight our clans had, Hashirama defeated him. To be honest, I think Madara _wanted_ to die at that point, but Hashirama convinced him to make peace between our clans instead.”

“Izuna died? How…” Hashirama stops, realization flashing through his eyes. “Ah. Because you were already dead in this world, there was no one in the clan that could match Izuna while I was fighting Madara. But how did my counterpart convince Madara to join the village without getting revenge against you?”

“He…gave him a choice. Madara told Hashirama that he either killed himself or he killed me.” Tobirama stares at the table, lost in the memories of that terrible day. “Hashirama thanked him for giving him a choice and turned a kunai on himself. Madara was shocked, but he stopped him. I don’t understand why it worked, but Madara agreed to build the village with us after that.”

Tobirama finally lifts his head as the silence stretches on. His brother looks completely baffled. Well, that was better than the anger he was expecting. But what was confusing him?

“My counterpart….tried to kill himself?” asks Hashirama. “Didn’t you say he only hadn’t built Konoha earlier because he wanted Madara to join him? How did he expect the village to get built if he died? And what was the point of waiting if he was content to have someone else build it? Was it really just an obsession with Madara? He didn’t care about anything else, as long Madara was living in their dream village?”

Hashirama’s agitation grows the longer he speaks. “And he would have left you alone to lead the clan! There was no guarantee Madara would have stopped the war after my counterpart’s death. And even if he had, how long would that guilt have lasted? How long after Konoha was built would the grief and anger take over? Before he tried to get his revenge for Izuna’s death?”

“…Three years.”

Hashirama falls silent, staring at him.

Tobirama clears his throat. “Madara lasted three years in Konoha before he left. If it was only abandonment, it could have been forgiven. But he returned later, with the Kyuubi under his sharingan’s thrall. While Hashirama battled with Madara, the Kyuubi was ordered to attack Konoha. If Mito hadn’t found a way to seal it, the village would have been destroyed.”

Hashirama inhales sharply, closing his eyes.

Tobirama returns to his meal, giving Hashirama time to collect his thoughts. Eventually, his brother’s agitated chakra settles and his breath evens out.

“My counterpart….was an idiot,” announces Hashirama, flatly. “Whatever happens, I won’t allow someone who’s a danger to you to reside in the village. And I won’t sacrifice myself for an _ideal._ As long as I have you to protect, I’ll do everything in my power to come home.”

Tobirama stares at him.

Hashirama falters. “…Otouto?”

“You—it’s like you have some sixth-sense at finding my insecurities,” says Tobirama. “I don’t know whether to be reassured or exasperated. My first anija was never this perceptive!”

Hashirama visibly relaxes, giving a small smile. “How about relieved? You don’t like talking about your pain, I think. It’s good that I can notice when you’re upset and give you the reassurance you need. Eventually, I hope that you’ll be able to open up to me without coaxing. It’s difficult to give you what you need if I don’t know what that is.”

“You’re doing well so far,” says Tobirama, rueful. “We haven’t truly known each other for that long. There are similarities to our counterparts, but we’re different people. It’ll take time for trust to build. I know you won’t hurt me, physically, but it’s difficult to trust you with my heart. Your resemblance to my anija both hurts and helps in that regard.”

“Because as much as you loved each other, he still hurt you,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama nods, averting his eyes.

Hashirama reaches out and grasps his hand. “Otouto, I’ll do my best not to hurt you, but I am only human. I hope, for both our sakes, that you’ll tell me if I make a mistake. If something upsets you, I want to know so that I don’t do it again.”

Tobirama’s breath shudders as he nods again, seeing the sincerity in his brother’s eyes.

“Good. Would you like to sit closer? After that emotional conversation, it might help us both.”

Tobirama hesitates only a moment before moving his dishware over to the other side of the table, curling into Hashirama’s side. The weight of his brother’s arm across his shoulders is a comfort, soothing the anxiety churned up by their unpleasant conversation.

It’s a bit awkward like this, elbows bumping as they maneuver around each other, but worth it for the closeness. Eventually, they figure out a rhythm that works, allowing them to eat in peace.

He sets his chopsticks down when he’s done, leaning more heavily against Hashirama. It’s been a long day, but he’s not quite ready to sleep yet. He still wants to soak in that large tub Hashirama bought him.

“You look tired. Ready to turn in for the night?” asks Hashirama.

“Mm. Almost. I haven’t had a real bath in months. I’ll soak for a while, then sleep,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama’s arm briefly tightens around him. “I’d offer to join you, but you seem a bit tired for that. I’ll see you in the morning?”

Tobirama nods, cheek brushing across Hashirama’s shoulder. He slowly pulls away, giving Hashirama a small peck on the lips before standing up. His brother insists on doing the dishes when he offers, but he helps carry them to the kitchen before leaving. He’ll wash the dishes tomorrow to make up for it.

He wastes no time filling up the tub when he gets back to his room. As large as it is, it’ll take a while. In the meantime, he searches for something to wear to bed. Perhaps one of those sheer Yukatas Hashirama is so eager to get him into. It’ll be a nice treat if his brother comes to wake him up the next morning.

Outfit selected, he gives himself a quick wash and climbs into the tub. It’s like heaven against his skin, hot water soothing away the day’s exertions. The best part is there’s some kind of seal matrix carved into the tub that keeps the water hot. He could spend all day in here if he wasn’t worried about the state of his skin. Prune is not a good look for him.

Tobirama fiddles with the wooden cuffs around his wrists, checking them for water damage. But however Hashirama made them, they don’t seem to be absorbing any of the water. He’s able to move the cuffs a few inches up his arms, to clean his wrists, and then he pushes them back down where they re-size to fit. He does the same with the collar and ankle cuffs, then leans back to relax in the tub.

What a surreal day it’s been. Waking up to Hashirama taking that tail plug out of him. And it hasn’t escaped his notice that he had waited until they were ready to go downstairs before taking the cock ring off. His anija was a _tease._

Tobirama huffs out an exasperated breath as the memory has heat flushing through him. He feels like a teenager again with how quickly his body is responding. It makes him wonder—is it the submissive kink or Hashirama that’s affecting him more? Of course, he can’t even imagine submitting to anyone else, so it probably doesn’t matter.

Pushing the thought away, Tobirama finishes his bath and dries off with a plush towel. Then he frowns at the tub, wondering if he should drain the water. Since he washed beforehand, it was still clean. But could the seals that heated the water be turned on and off?

It takes a bit of searching, but he finds the controls. A twist of a knob and the chakra siphons away back into whatever it’s being stored in. He doesn’t recall anything like this back in his world, which seems like an oversight now. If he had given it any thought, he could have made something like this. Was it one of Mito’s inventions?

Something to discuss later.

For now, he heads into his bedroom and slips on his sleep yukata and some underwear. As he’s about to climb into bed, he catches sight of his hairbrush. Oh. Hashirama had wanted him to help with his hair, hadn’t he? With everything that happened today, he had nearly forgotten.

Tobirama knows that Hashirama won’t be upset if he’s unable to help tonight, but it had seemed important to his brother. He doesn’t want to wait. And, possibly, there’s a part of him that wants to curl up on the bed with Hashirama after they’ve taken care of each other’s hair. It doesn’t even have to lead to something sexual, though he probably wouldn’t protest.

Mind made up, he grabs his brush and exits the suite, briefly surprised to find it unlocked. Had Hashirama forgotten or was it a sign of growing trust?

The living room is dark when he slips inside, but there’s a faint light coming from Hashirama’s open bedroom door. Is Hashirama already getting ready for bed? He has a moment of doubt, wondering if he’ll be intruding, but he knows that’s the insecurity talking. This Hashirama still loves having him around, would welcome him into his bed with open arms.

Feeling a bit more confident, Tobirama strides towards the bedroom, about to call out to Hashirama when the sight before him registers. He freezes in the doorway, unable to do anything but stare.

His brother lays stretched out on the bed, eyes closed and head tipped back as his hand works between his legs. Tobirama swallows thickly as Hashirama moans, a drop of precum welling up at the tip of his flushed cock. And perhaps he makes some kind of sound, a quiet gasp or inhaled breath, for Hashirama’s eyes snap open, staring at him with parted lips.

“_Ah,_ T-Tobi?” Hashirama stutters past a moan, eyes darkened with lust.

“Um, I just wanted to—” Tobirama gestures vaguely with the hairbrush, then bites his lip. “Is it…okay if I watch?”

The look he gets tells him _yes_ before Hashirama even manages to verbalize it. Still, he waits for confirmation before sitting at the edge of the bed. He sets the brush aside, eyes flickering between Hashirama’s face and the hand around his cock.

“You can—_mm_—get closer than that,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama hesitates only a moment before scooting closer, letting Hashirama wrap his free arm around his shoulders. Like this, they’re pressed side to side, bare legs touching as he leans against Hashirama’s chest. He can hear every stuttered breath Hashirama takes, blood heating as he watches Hashirama touch himself. His cock stiffens, pressing uncomfortably against his underwear. He slips it off, leaving nothing but the sheer yukata to cover him.

“Will you touch yourself for me, Tobi?” Hashirama murmurs, lips brushing across his cheek.

Tobirama feels the heat rise to his face, embarrassment and pleasure warring as he tugs his yukata open. It feels too bold to start with his cock, and he doesn’t think Hashirama will mind an extended show. He starts at his neck, dragging his fingers over sensitive skin with a feather-light touch.

Hashirama’s gaze is like a caress, making him shiver under such intense focus. His nipples pebble as he trails his fingers down his chest, slowly circling them around the sensitive bud. He gives a soft moan, using both hands to tug at them. Gentle, at first, then with increasing pressure until he’s arching his back with a pleasured cry.

His brother gives a deep groan, biting his lip as he moves his hand faster. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Tobirama, torn between staring at his hands or the pleasure on his face. It’s almost enough to make Tobirama feel self-conscious, but there’s no judgement in Hashirama’s eyes. Just an aching, burning lust and a well of desire.

Tobirama licks his lips as precum drips down his brother’s cock, slicking the way. His mouth waters as he hesitantly reaches out, swiping his fingers over the wet tip before sucking them into his mouth. Hashirama lets out a strangled moan, surging forward to take his mouth in a hard kiss, gripping the back of his hair to hold him in place.

He melts into the touch, opening his lips as soon as Hashirama’s tongue demands entrance. Teeth nip as his bottom lip, leaving them tingling, heat coiling tightly in his stomach as Hashirama dominates his mouth. His cock throbs between his legs, begging to be touched, but he holds off for now. He wants to make Hashirama cum first.

Hashirama tenses as he wraps a hand around his cock, matching his brother’s rhythm. There’s an edge of desperation to their kiss as Hashirama lets out a deep moan. It only takes a few strokes before his brother’s cock is pulsing in his hand.

He keeps his eyes trained on Hashirama’s face as his brother cums, enjoying the sight of his pleasure. The way he slumps against the bed, panting for breath as he comes down from the high. He brings his hand up to his mouth as Hashirama opens his eyes, making sure he’s watching as he licks the cum from his fingers. It’s bitter and not particularly pleasant, but worth it for the way Hashirama stares transfixed.

“That…is really hot,” says Hashirama. He holds up his hand, covered with the rest of his seed. “Do you want to…?”

Tobirama hums, grasping Hashirama’s wrist. “I’ve got a better idea.”

He shifts up onto his brother’s lap, guiding Hashirama’s hand between his legs. “Interested?”

The surge of chakra against his hole answers him, shuddering as it goes _inside._ He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how good that feels, the lust in his brother’s chakra as the jutsu prepares him, cleaning him and encouraging his muscles to relax.

Tobirama tips his head back as Hashirama’s fingers circle around his hole, his brother’s cum slicking the way as they finally push inside. He squirms as first one, then two stretch him open, tugging at his rim before going deeper. They search around until they find that spot inside him that makes his inside clench with heat and pleasure, rubbing incessantly until he’s shaking with the need to cum.

_“Anija.”_ It’s half a moan and half a plea, rocking his hips down into Hashirama’s fingers as his body begs for more.

Hashirama mutters a quiet curse before kissing him, muffling his next moan as fingers encircle his cock. His eyes close, unable to keep them open as the pleasure spirals higher. It only takes a few, firm strokes on his cock before he’s tipping over the edge, clutching at Hashirama’s shoulders as the heat sears through him.

His hips twitch as Hashirama milks him through his orgasm, not stopping until his whimpers take on the edge of pain. He takes a moment to catch his breath, leaning against Hashirama as they both bask in the afterglow. But eventually, the need to get clean wins out, and he slips off Hashirama’s lap.

“We should clean up. And then afterward, I could brush your hair, if you’re still interested?”

Hashirama gives a tired grin. “I would love that. Is it alright if I join you in the bathroom?”

Tobirama answers by tugging at Hashirama’s hand as he gets up from the bed. He lets Hashirama help him clean up, using a damp cloth to get rid of bodily fluids. Then they return to bed where he gets to play with his brother’s hair for the first time.

It’s unexpectedly soothing being on this end of the brush. Seeing Hashirama relax under his hands, feeling the soft hair against his skin. He could see this becoming a daily ritual for them.

“Feels good,” Hashirama mumbles, as the brush passes over the top of his head. “Mm. Tobi, do you want to sleep here tonight? It’d be nice to hold you.”

“I’d like that. Are you ready for bed?”

“Mmhmm. Lay down with me?”

Tobirama sets the brush aside and curls up in Hashirama’s arms, his back against his brother’s chest. Oh, this was very nice. How did he not know how comforting it is to be held? He gives a soft sigh and presses closer, warmth blossoming in his chest as Hashirama kisses his forehead.

“Good night, otouto. Love you.”

“Mm. Love you, too,” murmurs Tobirama, already half asleep. He smiles as Hashirama’s chakra gives a happy pulse, closing his eyes as the feeling of safety and love soothes him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexytimes for this chapter almost didn't get written. I ended up with a slight cold for a few days, around the time I was writing their dinner date. If I hadn't gotten better before Tobirama went to Hashirama's bedroom, they would have just gone to sleep. Trying to write sex while sick and drowsy would have been Bad. The opposite of sexy.
> 
> Also, it feels like I wrote the word 'soothe' a lot during this chapter. Maybe because of how emotional it was. Tobirama needed a lot of soothing today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write! Ugh. At least it's long-ish? ~9,000 words or so.  
I didn't go into much detail about Tobirama's meeting with the Senju clan because when I tried, it just...turned out boring. Show, Don't Tell only works if the Show part is interesting. Summarize the boring things!
> 
> Also, I now have a pillowfort blog: **https://www.pillowfort.social/KaelVercorian**  
It's only got a few posts out right now since it's new, but I've written a couple of writing snippets/previews and some headcanons. Check it out and feel free to ask about the stories I'm writing or even stories I've already written. Sometimes there's stuff in my head that doesn't get written down due to time constraints (or leaving it for a sequel, which may or may not get written). So, if there are any of my stories you've liked that you want more details on, feel free to send in questions, here or on pillowfort.

They meet with the Senju clan the next day. It goes about as well as he expected. There’s disbelief that he’s truly from another world, distrust that Hashirama is bringing an outsider into the clan, and anger that Hashirama claims him as a brother. That last one, at least, is cleared up by Hashirama insisting he is not replacing his dead brother.

He’ll always grieve them, Hashirama explains, but that doesn’t mean he can’t accept another sibling into his heart. Especially one that shares his blood and grew up calling a version of him anija.

It cools even Touka’s anger, who was the most aggrieved at the idea of her Tobirama being replaced. He wonders if she was close to his counterpart. She would have been only ten when he died.

His Touka had been one of his closest friends. He’s honestly not sure he could have survived Hashirama’s death without her support. The rest of his clan had tried to be friendlier than usual during his mourning period, but he had never been particularly close to any of them. While them checking up on him and bringing meals had certainly helped; on its own, it wouldn’t have stopped him from following Hashirama to the grave.

Seeing this version of her, with no recognition of him in her eyes, is like a punch to the gut. There’s no explaining how unsettling it is to be surrounded by carbon copies of all his clansmen, clones with different memories and no idea who he is. He doesn’t know whether he wants to build new memories with them or stay far away.

In any case, it’s a relief when the meeting is over, and he’s able to return to the Tower with Hashirama. They stop for lunch at a little food stall, eating on the way.

“I think I sense Izuna’s chakra in the mission room,” says Hashirama.

“Mm. A mission room that’s still not on the first floor.”

“It’s on the list!” says Hashirama, defensive. “It takes time to move everything around.”

Tobirama brushes his fingers against Hashirama’s hand as they move up the stairs. “I know, anija. I was just teasing.”

“Oh.” Hashirama’s shoulders relax. “Okay. I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring your suggestions.”

Tobirama feels a rush of warmth, ducking his head as a shy smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He’s never once felt ignored or overlooked by this Hashirama. It was such a novel occurrence, to feel like the center of someone’s attention.

“Ignored is the last thing I feel when I’m with you,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama is still wearing a beaming smile by the time they reach the mission room, marching through the doors like nothing can bring his mood down. His expression falters when they get a good look inside, seeing Izuna and three genin covered in splatches of paint.

“What—” Hashirama starts, bewildered.

Izuna gives them a deadpan stare. “I am never babysitting for Kenta again.”

“Kenta?” asks Tobirama.

“Uchiha. A cousin.” Izuna shrugs. “He’s got a broken leg. The medic says he’ll be better in a few days. In the meantime, he asked me to supervise his genin. Anyway, you’re that guy from the alternate world, right? Tobi-something?”

“Tobirama Senju. Did you have a paint war with the genin?”

Izuna side-eyes the children as they start giggling. “They were _supposed_ to paint the client’s fence but started bickering halfway through. I don’t know how Kenta usually keeps them on track. When I tried to get them to stop, they threw their paint brushes at me.”

“Hmm.” Tobirama gives the children a mildly disapproving stare, finally causing them to look a bit sheepish. “I assume you made them clean up after themselves?”

“Of course. They wouldn’t have gotten their cut of the paycheck if they hadn’t. As it is, we’re lucky the client had a good sense of humor or none of us might have gotten payed.”

“Sorry, Izuni-sensei.” One of the children murmurs his apology, followed by the others.

“Oh, you will be,” says Izuna ominously, placing his hands on the children’s shoulders. “By the end of tonight’s training, your arms and legs will feel like _noodles.”_

Their eyes go wide with dismay, protesting as Izuna shoves them out the door. But they’re not actually afraid, just upset at having to do extra work. Tobirama knows what it’s like to fear the person training you, to have to stop yourself from reflexively flinching away from their touch. For all of Izuna’s threats, he’s not actually going to hurt the children, and they know it.

It’s a bit of a bittersweet moment to see how his rival could have acted during peacetime. If Madara had agreed to a ceasefire earlier…or Izuna had been faster….

“Well,” says Hashirama, bemused, “At least your first meeting was interesting?”

“That’s one word for it,” says Tobirama, fighting an amused smile.

Hashirama notices. (Because of course he does, when has this Hashirama _not_ noticed him?)

“It was pretty funny, wasn’t it?” asks Hashirama, finally cracking a grin. “Mito says I’m not supposed to laugh at the Genins’ mischievousness if it happened during a mission, though. It encourages them too much.”

“Mito is a wise woman,” says Tobirama, agreeing with her assessment. “What’s next on our agenda?”

Hashirama hums in thought. “Well—”

“Hokage-sama,” interrupts a Chunin, carrying a stack of papers. “Pardon the intrusion, but I have mission reports that need a higher up’s review. Should I place them in your office like usual or give them to you since you’re here?”

“Ah, that’s fine. I can take them now. Thank you.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Hashirama takes the papers from him and gives Tobirama a little shrug. “Guess we should take these to the office. It won’t take me long to review them if you don’t mind waiting.”

“That’s fine.” Tobirama follows him out into the hallway. “What system do you have in place for mission review?”

“We have a committee of administrative Chunin who look through all the mission reports. They’re able to sign off on all in-village D-ranks, unless the Genin somehow run into enemies. Infiltrators, you know.”

His brother’s tone was casual, but the thin press of his lips suggests that such an incident has probably happened before. Tobirama makes a mental note to sweep the village with his senses twice a day. There are too many civilians for him to memorize all of their chakra signatures, but at least he should be able to tell when a foreign nin enters the village.

“Some of the C-ranks have to reviewed by Mito, Madara, or myself if they encounter any foreign shinobi or rebellion groups. If not, the committee can handle it. Most of the reports that get sent to us have to do with politics. Foreign relations, important and wealthy clients, the Daiymo’s court, or if there’s a problem with our imports. One year, bandits were attacking an orchard that’s a major source of fruit for Konoha. The mission successful, but the report was still sent to the Hokage Office to keep us up to date on what’s happening.”

“So, despite the disorganization that was slowing things down, you still had a good system underneath,” says Tobirama. “I am glad to hear it. Having every piece of paper cross the Hokage’s desk is nothing but a headache.”

“Talking from experience?” asks Hashirama.

“Mm. Administrative work is not to everyone’s taste. Every few years, there would be people rotating back into field work. When that happened, there would be new hires still learning the system and papers would end up on my desk that didn’t belong.”

“That would be frustrating,” Hashirama sympathizes. “The Chunin that review missions need a high security clearance, so they’re selected from those who have been working at the Tower a long time and are good at administrative work. They’re not as likely to want a transfer as someone else in the Tower.”

Hashirama holds the door open for Tobirama as they enter his office, taking a seat behind the desk. Tobirama surveys the room, choosing a spot at the window nook. It’s another difference between the two Hashirama’s. His own anija had liked window seats, but not enough to scatter them throughout the Tower.

He relaxes into the peaceful silence as Hashirama shuffles through his papers. His brother’s eyes scan over the words quickly, then slow down when he obviously finds something of importance. Then Hashirama scrawls his signature at the bottom of the page and pushes it aside. Most of the papers end up on a pile to his right, but a few are stacked on the left.

Curiosity piquing his interest, he drifts closer, fingers hovering over the pages before he hesitates. He doesn’t technically have the clearance to see these.

“Go ahead,” says Hashirama, noticing his attention. “I can’t officially make you an advisor until the village knows you better, but I welcome your input.”

Tobirama picks up the papers with a curl of relief. “What are the different stacks for?”

“The left is for reports Mito and Madara will need to see. Not everything that makes it to my desk is super important, but the Chunins have to bring it to me just in case.” Hashirama gestures at the right pile. “A team of bandits stole from a minor farm and were easily dealt with. If it became a frequent occurrence, it’d be of concern. As an isolated incident, it’s just something that happens sometimes.”

“Because a reoccurring incident can be a sign of enemy action. You said once that the rebel groups tried to cut off supplies to the village?” asks Tobirama.

“Yes. And this system is what allowed us to catch on so quickly. We even found one of their hideouts and captured several of them.”

“Captured?”

Hashirama hesitates, “…Some of them did have to be executed. They either refused to surrender or wouldn’t cooperate. Once it became clear that they would never stop trying to harm Konoha, the threat had to be removed.”

“Are you so reluctant to act like a shinobi in front me?” asks Tobirama, amused. He prowls around the desk to stand beside Hashirama, placing his hand on the back of his chair to lean over him. Cupping Hashirama’s cheek with his free hand, he smirks at his wide eyes.

“If anyone in your life is going to understand the ruthless desire to protect what’s yours, it’s me. While my anija tried to be optimistic and spare as many lives as he could, I was having to devise strategies and jutsu to fell our enemies before they could destroy us,” says Tobirama. “And because of it, not even my brother believed I wanted peace. It was the Uchiha that denied anija’s peace offers, and yet somehow, everyone had the impression that _I_ hated _their_ clan. Even taking an Uchiha student only quelled some of the rumors. So, I know what it’s like to be judged only on one’s actions and not one’s intent. And I will never do the same to you.”

Apprehension rears its head as Hashirama stares at him. Had he said too much? Perhaps this Hashirama didn’t want a ruthless brother, either. Had he been thinking of Tobirama as just a particularly strong scholar?

As if sensing his darkening thoughts, Hashirama abruptly pulls him into a tight hug, nearly sending him sprawling into the other’s lap. Cheeks heating, he gives a glance to the closed (but not locked) door. There’s no one nearby, so maybe…

“Otouto.” He goes still in Hashirama’s arms as that deep voice speaks into his ear. “The more I hear about your former world, the more I want to punch someone. The first thing you did when you came to this village, this place you had no obligation to, was to try and help us. I have no doubt in my mind that you want peace. The others were fools for not being able to see it.”

Tobirama hides his face against Hashirama’s shoulder, letting himself slip into the other man’s lap. His eyes feel as hot as his ears, tears threatening to spill. What was it about this man that he could get through his walls like they weren’t even there? He’s come closer to crying in the past few days than he has in years.

Is it always going to be like this? Waterworks every time this Hashirama gave him the acceptance he had been craving?

Most people didn’t react like this. They were used to more than distant love.

Would he get used to this? Heal from the neglect?

Or would this Hashirama realize he wasn’t as amazing as the image he had built up in his head?

He feels like a child, acting so needy. It wasn’t like he didn’t have friends in his world. Touka. Akira Nara, who worked in the Tower with him and was intelligent enough to understand his jutsu theories. Hiroko Hatake, whose wolf companion he had saved during a mission.

Plus the gaggle of children who sought him out for training. Not everyone in the village had mistrusted him. There were plenty of people that he was friendly acquaintances with.

It was simply difficult to remember the good when the bad was glaring him in the face. The Uchiha clan never had warmed up to him, even if a few were willing to look past their prejudice.

There had been many that were wary of his cold mask. It was difficult for him to open up to people. He was slow to trust, afraid of developing a friendship that wouldn’t last. It had always felt like losing his anija’s regard had broken something in him.

“Are you alright, Tobi? I didn’t think you would want this much physical affection in a public place.”

Tobirama takes in a slow breath, forcing himself to calm down. “I’ll be fine. I haven’t been this open with someone in…a while. Years. It feels like…when you have to re-break a bone for it to heal properly. Discussing such unpleasant memories is painful, but your reassurances will help in the long run.”

“I’m glad I can help, then.” Hashirama keeps one hand on his brother’s back to hold him steady while the other starts to play with his hair. “Should we keep talking about it? Or is it better to take a break and switch to something more pleasant?”

“A break,” Tobirama answers immediately. “I’ve no intention to start crying in the office. Let’s save the emotional conversations for when we’re at home.”

“Okay,” agrees Hashirama. “Anything in particular you want to talk about?”

“Hmm. The meeting with Izuna comes to mind, since it happened so recently. I never thought I’d get a chance to see any version of him off the battlefield, as the moment we met, it would lead to a fight.”

“Did you want that chance?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama pauses. “…I don’t know. I’m not one to daydream about impossible scenarios. But sometimes, seeing anija and Madara walking through the village, I wondered if I would have developed such a friendship with Izuna. If I hadn’t killed him, perhaps our families would have gotten closer. It doesn’t matter now. You said Izuna acts as an advisor for you sometimes. What else does he do in the village?”

Hashirama gives him a look, like he wants to continue that line of thought, but thankfully drops it. “Mostly, Izuna goes on missions. He did a lot of field work when the village was new, like he was reluctant to stay. Now, he’ll spend time in different departments, trying to see if any of them interest him. He recently visited the Cryptography department. From what I heard, he seemed to enjoy it. Madara says he likes puzzles.”

“Oh. I never knew that,” says Tobirama, mind churning. That loud, stubborn man he met on the battlefield liked puzzles? Had the patience to learn about ciphers?

“You have the chance to know him now,” says Hashirama, understanding his distress. “Dwelling on what could have been with your own world’s Izuna won’t bring you peace.”

Tobirama sighs, leaning more heavily against Hashirama. “I know. It’s just being here, seeing how things could have turned out that’s making me focus more on the past. I just need time to adjust.”

Hashirama pats his back. “Take as much time as you need. And remember that I’ll always be here for you, whatever you need.”

“Thank you. I think what I need now is to focus on something else,” says Tobirama. “Do you mind if I walk around the Tower? I believe people might be more likely to approach me if you’re not seen shadowing me the entire time.”

“Hmm,” Hashirama gives an unhappy hum. “I don’t know…”

Tobirama places a hand on Hashirama’s chest, right above his heart, his lips brushing across his brother’s ear as he speaks. “Am I not wearing your Mokuton cuffs? You’ll be able to sense if I try to leave. And if anyone tries anything, I have enough chakra to flare and get your attention. You’d be able to play Knight and rescue me.”

Hashirama shivers. “That—that would be acceptable. We’ll meet up when it’s time to eat dinner?”

“It’s a date.” Tobirama presses a quick kiss against Hashirama’s lips and rises from his seat. “See you later, anija.”

Tobirama strides out of the office, feeling quietly pleased. It was good that Hashirama was letting him out of his sight so soon, a sign of trust. Their relationship was progressing at a healthy rate.

He gives a nod of greeting to those he passes in the hall, wondering where to go next. Perhaps the file room to make sure everything is still in order? Hmm. No, he’ll wait until Hashirama is with him to check on that. Now that he’s not sneaking around, people will question the unknown shinobi rifling through their papers.

Instead, he drifts past the various offices, taking note of who seems to be working in what department. Not everyone he recognizes has the same job as their counterpart, which gets his curiosity flowing. What events shaped their career paths?

“Hello?”

Tobirama stops as someone greets him from their office. The chakra was vaguely familiar, but he doesn’t recognize their face.

“Good afternoon. Did you need something?” asks Tobirama.

“Uh, no, but…” He eyes the cuffs on Tobirama’s wrists with a faint air of concern. “You’re the shinobi Hashirama-sama recently brought to the village, aren’t you? He’s not generally a…_violent _man, but I have still have to ask. Are you alright?”

Tobirama gives him a small smile. “Thank you for the concern. While Hashirama was a bit forceful in bringing me to the village, he has not hurt me. He’ll hover for a while to make sure I don’t leave, but I believe I’ll settle into the village fairly quickly.”

“Well, that’s good. I think?”

“It is. I was hesitant to stay in the village at first, but there isn’t a way for me to return home. And Hashirama refused to let me be alone.”

“You can’t return home?”

Tobirama shakes his head. “You’ll likely hear rumors from the Senju clan soon enough. I was in a fuinjutsu accident and ended up in another world. Hashirama saw the resemblance to his dead brother instantly. When he realized I was another version of Senju Tobirama, he asked me to stay. To make a home here.”

“That’s….kind of sweet? That he immediately offered you a home. But did he even know you couldn’t go back yet? I can’t imagine being transported into a new world and someone immediately tries to get me to stay instead of helping me get back to my clan.”

Tobirama pauses a moment to scrutinize his features. Still not recognizable. “It was a bit jarring, yes. But since my own anija had died years ago, it was more heartwarming than insulting. Which clan are you from? I don’t believe I’ve met your counterpart in my world.”

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry about that. Akimichi Chouto. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” he parrots back, unsure what else to say.

Chouto seems equally unsure.

“I’ll let you get back to work. Hashirama will be expecting me back soon, so I’d like to finish touring the Tower before then,” says Tobirama.

“Ah—right. Yes, of course. Good luck with your—“ Chouto waves his hand vaguely. “situation.”

“Thank you.” Tobirama gives him a parting nod and exits out the door, continuing down the hallway.

He meets a few more people on the way that are brave or curious enough to question his presence. Not all of them express concern, but they do seem slightly troubled by his collar and cuffs. He doesn’t let it worry him. They’ll see in time that Hashirama isn’t hurting him.

His situation isn’t _that_ much different than theirs. They were forced to make peace with the Senju clan and live in the village. Hashirama never hurt them beyond that.

Tobirama pauses, reviewing his train of thought. If most people weren’t happy with Hashirama’s actions, did that make it wrong? Was he making excuses for his brother? But try as he might, he can’t think of how it could be_ better_ to let the clans keep making war on each other. Children _died._ So what if Hashirama infringed upon their “free will”?

Maybe it wasn’t the best way to handle it, but his world hadn’t turned out any better. His brother hadn’t liked to think of it, but they had essentially forced the Uchiha to join their village. Killing the clan’s heir and then defeating their Clan Head. They hadn’t agreed to peace. It was a surrender.

Tobirama hopes the next generation doesn’t carry that resentment forward. Everyone in the village has a chance to live a happy, fulfilling life if they’re willing to cooperate with each other. Shinobi working together to keep the civilians safe, and the civilians running the businesses that the shinobi frequent. They’re all much safer living together, a united force to keep out those who would do them harm.

Would this Konoha end up at war with the other villages? Are the Kage more or less likely to attack a Hashirama that forced unity between the clans? During the Kage meeting, they had seemed disgusted by his brother’s ‘weakness’. The sentimentality and crying, the desire for peace even at the cost of giving away powerful ‘weapons’.

They should probably try to avoid making Jinchuriki, if at all possible. While it had seemed to be an act of necessity at the time, it had several drawbacks in hindsight. Attracting the ire of the nine most powerful creatures in the world wasn’t even the worst of it. They had given that power to _potential enemies._ Why had he allowed Hashirama to talk him into that?

Tobirama blinks as a shinobi does a fast walk past him, the tense line of his shoulders making him aware of his growing scowl. Ah. He should probably avoid deep introspection in the Tower. It appears to make others nervous.

He keeps moving through the Tower until he finds a window seat with a good view of Konoha. The sun hasn’t quite set yet, but the fading light does indicate he should return to Hashirama soon. Just a few more minutes.

* * *

“Tobi, you’re back!” Hashriama greets him cheerfully as he enters the office.

“Of course. We said we’d meet up for dinner, didn’t we?” asks Tobirama.

“Right, yes. I was just...a bit nervous. This is the first time you’ve been out of my sight for so long since I brought you back to the village,” says Hashirama, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “But there was obviously nothing to worry about. So, dinner. Anything specific you’re in the mood for?”

“Not particularly,” says Tobirama, shrugging. “Just—somewhere away from crowds? I’d like it to just be us. I suppose that could just mean eating back at our suite.”

Hashirama hums thoughtfully, then lights up. “Oh! What about a picnic? You still haven’t seen my greenhouse. That way, it’ll feel like we’re outside and not just eating in our suite again, but give us plenty of privacy.”

“That does sound pleasant,” agrees Tobirama. “Shall we prepare the food together?”

“Sure! I’ve even got a picnic basket we can use.” Hashirama leads the way back to his suite, holding the door open for him. “I’ll go check the closet. You feel free to pick whatever food you want.”

Tobirama rummages through the fridge and pantry, taking stock of what’s available. He waits until Hashirama returns to discuss food options, deciding on a few dishes that don’t take long to make. Then, they add some cut up fruit for dessert and head off to the greenhouse.

It’s a beautiful space, taking up half of the top floor of the Tower. The front and side walls, along with the ceiling, are covered in windows. It would feel exposed, except there are rows of plants everywhere. They would have to be near the wall for someone to see them through the windows.

“Do you like it?” asks Hashirama, hopefully.

“It’s like a maze,” says Tobirama.

His brother wilts.

“A beautiful maze,” he hastens to add. “Coming here was a good idea. Will you show me around?”

“Of course!” Much more cheerful now, Hashirama offers his arm to Tobirama, beaming when he accepts the romantic gesture. They walk arm-in-arm through the garden as Hashirama talks about his plants. “Over here are some of the medicinal herbs I donate to the hospital. There’s also someone selling at the marketplace that buys them from me. I grow regular herbs for cooking too and some berry bushes. You would not believe how much the going rate for berries is—”

Tobirama listens to his brother ramble about his plants, helplessly charmed. His love for gardening shone through so clearly, lighting up his face with simple joy. It was a lovely sight, a balm to his soul after their emotional conversation earlier.

“—And this is a little flower garden I put in the center. It makes a nice relaxation spot, doesn’t it?”

Tobirama breathes in the sweet floral scent, kicking off his sandals as he steps off the moss path and onto the little patch of grass between the rows of flowers. He turns to Hashirama, giving him a soft smile.

“It’s perfect. Come join me?”

“Always.” Hashirama sets the basket by their feet, wrapping his arms around him, giving an appreciative hum when Tobirama leans into his embrace. “My wonderful otouto. I love you so much.”

Tobirama shakes his head, nose brushing across Hashirama’s neck. “You’ve only known me for a few months. How can you claim that so soon?”

Hashirama doesn’t refuse his claim right away, running a hand soothingly down his back as he thinks. “Maybe you’re right. What we’re feeling could be strong infatuation. But I know I care about you a lot. We’ve had really deep conversations, been vulnerable with one another. Every time I’m with you, I fall a little bit deeper. I never want this closeness to end.”

Tobirama bites his tongue on the first thought to flit through his head. That if Hashirama ever left him, it would be kinder to kill him. That felt too…manipulative. It didn’t matter if it was true, it still wasn’t okay to say. If Hashirama ever stopped being happy with him, he didn’t want guilt to make him stay.

Hashirama takes his silence as a sign to continue. “We’ve already lost a version of each other. These feelings we have now aren’t the same. We aren’t the same people. But I think that loss will remind us not to take the other for granted. And if the romantic part of our relationship somehow doesn’t work in the long run, then we’ll work on keeping our brotherly bond strong. Okay?”

Tobirama nods against his shoulder, hugging him tighter. “Okay. Can we eat now? Having all these emotional conversations is starting to get exhausting.”

Hashirama lets out a startled laugh. “Sure. I’ll get the blanket set up.”

Tobirama reluctantly lets him go, helping him spread the blanket. They sit close together, knees touching, as they get everything set up. Once they’ve each got a plate of food, Hashirama starts to open his mouth, then closes it, hesitating.

“What is it?” asks Tobirama.

“I was thinking, maybe you could sit on my lap?” asks Hashirama, hopeful. “If you don’t think it’d be comfortable, that’s fine. I just thought it would be nice.”

Did he want that? It would be a bit uncomfortable, but that could be fixed.

“Can you make something to lean against?”

Hashirama blinks. “Lean…?”

Frowning thoughtfully, Hashirama presses his hand against the ground and a small trunk grows up behind them. It’s not more than a foot above their heads, but is wide enough to support Hashirama’s back as he tests it out.

“Like this?” asks Hashirama.

“Perfect.” Tobirama takes a seat on his brother’s legs, his side pressed Hashirama’s lap. “And perhaps a small table so the food is in easy reach?”

Hashirama gives him an indulgent smile, his strong arm winding around his back. Tobirama stops himself from shivering as he’s held securely, reveling in his brother’s warmth. The hug from earlier was more about comfort. This felt very deliberately romantic.

Mokuton vines rise from the ground, lifting their food closer. Hashirama carefully selects a morsel from the plate and holds it up to Tobirama’s mouth. He raises an eyebrow, but lets Hashirama slip it past his lips.

“Should I feed you as well?” asks Tobirama, as Hashirama takes his own bite.

“Um,” Hashirama hesitates. “That could be nice too?”

“But it’s not what you really want,” Tobirama surmises. “It’s not just a romantic gesture then. Is it just a general kind of dominance or part of the pet play kink?”

Hashirama blushes faintly. “The…pet play.”

“You want to feed me while I’m wearing the rabbit ears?”

“Can I?” asks Hashirama, eagerly.

“Do you mean now or…?” Tobirama trails off as Hashirama pulls out a sealing scroll.

It pops open to reveal the ears, some furry accessories, a leather collar with a bell, a leash, and a tail plug. And lube, of course.

His ears narrow. “Is that plug bigger?”

“I might have bought another one?” Hashirama laughs sheepishly. “The first one was only so small because I didn’t know how much experience you had. And, I figured it might be more comfortable for….long-term wear.”

“Long-term? Like how you left it in overnight?” asks Tobirama.

“Yeah. And maybe, around the suite? Just casually wearing it while we hang out at home,” says Hashirama.

“You like the subtle signs of dominance outside of the bedroom,” muses Tobirama. “Like the collar and cuffs. I suppose I can work up to wearing the plug more often.”

Hashirama beams, hugging him tighter. “Thank you! You’re so good for me, otouto, indulging your anija’s whims. Will you let me put the ears on you now?”

Tobirama nods his assent, then holds still as Hashirama places the band on top of his head. It’s an unfamiliar weight, tilting his head to feel the ears move. They mostly stay in place, upright with a slight curl at the end.

“Ah, it’s so cute!” exclaims Hashirama. “Will you wear the fur cuffs too?”

Like he could say no to his brother’s hopeful face.

“Will they fit over the wooden cuffs?” asks Tobirama, holding up his wrists.

“Maybe if I thin them down? The fur doesn’t have a firm base.” Hashirama fiddles with the cuffs until he’s able to Velcro the fur in place, doing the same with his anklets a moment later. “There we go. Are they comfortable?”

“Very.” Tobirama flexes his ankle, enjoying the sight of the fur against his bare skin. “Seeing this is strangely satisfying.”

“It looks good on you. Nothing strange about that. And now that you’re all dressed up, let’s continue eating. I don’t want my bunny going hungry.”

Hashirama wipes his hands on a damp napkin, then picks up another piece of food.

Tobirama opens his mouth with a twinge of embarrassed pleasure. If anyone else had called him ‘my bunny’, he would have decked them. From Hashirama, it was…endearing? He’s not sure what to label his swirling mix of emotions.

Accepting the food into his mouth, he flicks his tongue against Hashirama’s fingers. It seems to be how Hashirama wants to play the game, giving him a pleased smile.

This was actually somewhat fun. A bit silly, but the adult nature of the game means he doesn’t feel childish for playing. An entire childhood of being told to act like a shinobi makes it difficult to let go and have fun. But Father hadn’t lived long enough to criticize how he behaves in a romantic relationship. He doesn’t have the man’s voice in his head telling him not to do _this._

“Good boy. This is nice, isn’t it? Now that you’ve stopped running from me, we can have moments like these,” says Hashirama. “You’re safe here with me.”

Tobirama leans his head into Hashirama’s touch, a soft caress against his cheek.

“My beautiful snow rabbit. I love seeing you happy.” Hashirama tilts his head up, brushing a kiss against his lips. “Did you know your cheeks turn such a fetching shade of pink when you’re embarrassed? It makes me want to tease you. Just a little bit.”

Tobirama turns his head to the side, shivering as Hashirama nibbles at his ear. He obediently opens his mouth for another berry, groaning as Hashirama peppers kisses down his neck.

“Your neck is sensitive, isn’t it? May I leave marks, otouto?”

“Perhaps—beneath my shirt?” offers Tobirama. “If we’re hiding our relationship and don’t want to heal the marks...”

Hashirama nearly pouts. “I guess so. I wish we didn’t have to hide, but I don’t want to listen to anyone call our love _wrong._ Maybe, someday, we’ll have friends that accept us. It’d be nice not to have to hide with everyone.”

Tobirama bites back his instinctive response, to point out that Hashirama wouldn’t have to hide with someone else. Perhaps it’s selfish of him, but he doesn’t want to give Hashirama up, even if he’d be happier with someone else in the long run. And, at least for now, Hashirama doesn’t want anyone else and wouldn’t appreciate Tobirama suggesting he’d be better off with a different partner.

“Someday,” he agrees, only half believing it. Surely Hashirama is charismatic enough to find friends who’ll forgive his love being unconventional? “For now, let’s finish eating. Then we can keep doing…this.”

Tobirama gestures at the bunny ears, indicating their game and sexual play.

Hashirama brightens, eagerly holding up a piece of food for him to eat. “I’m so lucky to have you, otouto. Not only are you beautiful and smart and kind, but you’re also willing to do this with me. I know it might seem a bit silly, but it really is arousing to see you dressed up like this.”

“I can tell,” says Tobirama, shifting in Hashirama’s lap, feeling his brother’s hard cock against his ass. “I don’t entirely understand why you like seeing me in this, but your reaction to it makes it arousing for me too.”

Hashirama makes a pleased sound and continues to feed him. So intent on making sure he was fed, Tobirama has to remind him to eat too. It was cute that Hashirama wanted to take care of him, but he would need to make sure Hashirama didn’t neglect himself in the process. And, perhaps in time, he can find ways to take care of Hashirama too.

Tobirama leans back against Hashirama’s chest as the last of the food is eaten, stretching his legs out between his brother’s. His eyes are drawn to the rest of the items laid out on the scroll, subconsciously clenching his muscles at the idea of the plug being inside him. But first…..

“Did you want to put that collar on me?”

“Hmm?” Hashirama follows his gaze. “Oh! Yes, just let me…”

The vine around his neck falls apart, leaving his neck uncomfortably bare. His lips tug down in what he would _prefer_ to call a frown, but is probably a pout. Since when did he get so attached to having Hashirama’s collar on him? Still, he can’t deny the relief he feels when the leather touches his skin, tilting his head forward so Hashirama can clasp it in place.

The bell jingles slightly when he moves his head, a playful sound, but also an audible reminder of Hashirama’s dominance over him. It should unnerve him, how quickly he’s come to accept, no _crave,_ his brother’s control. He’s got an independence streak a mile wide, but get him aroused, and suddenly all he wants to do is drop to his knees.

“There we go. It’s not too snug, is it?” asks Hashirama.

“No, it’s perfect,” says Tobirama, wincing at how _breathy_ he sounds.

“Good. That’s good.” Hashirama’s own voice is rough and deep, almost growling the words into his ear, hands clasping his hips possessively. “Let’s pick up from earlier, hmm?”

Tobirama shudders as Hashirama’s lips brush across his neck, teeth and tongue gliding along his skin. Feeling safe in Hashirama’s arms, he doesn’t try to quiet himself, moaning freely as Hashirama sucks and bites marks down his neck, rocking his hips back to give Hashirama the same pleasure.

It earns him an approving rumble, one of Hashirama’s hands slipping underneath his shirt. Tracing every dip and curve of his belly, up to his chest where calloused fingertips circle around his nipples. He gives a shuddery breath as they’re coaxed into hardness, arching his back as gentle tugging turns to sharp pinching, whimpering softly in the back of his throat.

Hashirama gives a low groan, holding him still with the hand on his hip as he grinds his cock against Tobirama’s ass. It brings a flush to his cheeks, aroused and embarrassed by how _good_ it feels. Just the press of Hashirama’s erection against him has him thinking about getting fucked, seriously considering the idea of spreading his legs and asking for it. But he’s not sure he’s emotionally ready for it. He wants to give it a few months, to become more settled within the village and in his relationship with Hashirama, before taking it to the next step.

“_Anija,_” moans Tobirama, pressing his lips closed a moment later. He hadn’t intended to sound so _needy._

“Otouto. Let’s get you out of these, hmm?” Hashirama tugs at his clothes.

Tobirama nods, realizing Hashirama was waiting for a response. He shifts as needed for the clothes to come off, but lets Hashirama be the one to remove them. It seems to be another one of those acts of dominance that he likes.

He settles back into Hashirama’s lap, cloth against his bare skin. Hmm. There was a certain kind of submissiveness to being naked when your partner wasn’t, especially with these accessories. He kind of likes it.

“You’re so beautiful,” murmurs Hashirama, hands dipping down to Tobirama’s legs, bypassing his cock to caress his inner thighs. “The legs of a runner. My bunny is the fastest shinobi in Fire Country.”

“Fastest in—” Tobirama cuts himself off with a moan as Hashirama’s fingers brush across the underside of his balls, panting softly as the pleasure shivers through him. “Fastest in—the elemental countries.”

“Oh?” asks Hashirama, intrigued, curling his fingers around Tobirama’s cock. “You’ve had a chance to meet the fastest shinobi in the other countries?”

Tobirama grits his teeth, giving a jerky nod. His hips twitch before he can stop himself, seeking the pleasure of Hashirama’s hand. His brother gives a thoughtful hum, then a vine wraps around his waist, holding him still. It’s followed a moment later by one around the base of his cock, making sure he can’t cum without permission.

“Perfect,” says Hashirama, sounding satisfied. “Let’s see what noises I can wring out of you, hmm?”

His stomach flexes as Hashirama moves his hand, achingly _slow_ along his shaft, calloused fingertips rubbing circles around the glans. A drop of precum wells up from the tip, smeared along the head by a tan thumb. He watches with rapt eyes, hands clenched in the grass to keep them out of the way.

“Look at you. Trying to be good for me. Let’s make it easier for you,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama gasps as vines grab his arms, lifting them up and back, holding his hands behind Hashirama’s neck. Then a new set winds around his calves, pulling his legs far apart. It leaves him completely exposed to Hashirama’s wandering hands and his cock hard and dripping.

“You’ve gotten even more excited. It’s a good look on you, Tobi. My baby brother, you really like being tied up by your anija, don’t you? Such sweet moans, let me hear more.”

Tobirama gives him what he wants, moaning freely as Hashirama touches his body, one hand teasing his cock while the other plays with his chest. Tugging gently at his nipples followed by sharp, lingering pinches. His brother seems to delight in the way he squirms, unable to get away from the pain or pleasure.

“My beautiful boy. Nothing has ever been as enjoyable as giving you pleasure. The sounds you make, the lovely flush going down your chest, your cock begging for my touch.”

Tobirama turns his face, embarrassed by the praise, but even more so by how his body was reacting to it. Heat sings through his veins with every honeyed word that drips from Hashirama’s lips. His legs tug at the restraints as he squirms, only adding to his arousal when he can’t budge an inch.

Hashirama nips at his exposed neck, sinking his teeth in enough to sting, then soothing the bite with his tongue. All Tobirama can do is whimper, cock aching as Hashirama teases him with lazy strokes, fingers dipping down to trace over his balls. It’s the sweetest torture to be forced to endure this slow pace, losing track of time as Hashirama brings him to the edge, over and over again.

He blinks open teary eyes as the touches stop, making a confused noise.

“Shh. We’re not done yet, pretty bunny,” soothes Hashirama. “I just need to move positions. There’s another part of you that needs attention.”

Tobirama stays pliant as Hashirama lies him face down on the ground, vines sinking into the earth to keep his arms secured above his head and his legs spread wide. He absently wonders where the picnic blanket went as his cock rubs against the soft grass, tickling against his stomach.

Hands grab the globes of his ass, squeezing gently before pulling them apart, exposing his hole to the warm air. A thumb circles around his entrance, teasing the sensitive nerves, before chakra pours in, making him writhe as he’s thoroughly cleaned.

He pants against the ground, hips twitching as the feel of his brother’s chakra inside him lingers. Then he’s twitching for an entirely different reason as Hashirama blows cold breath across his hole, chuckling softly as his reaction.

Tobirama groans as a warm tongue swipes between his cheeks, chasing away the chill. Pleasure pulses hotly in his stomach as Hashirama laps at his hole, a slow continuous glide that makes his nervous tingle. He finds himself lifting his hips, mindlessly chasing the pleasure.

Hashirama gives a low hum of amusement and holds him down, the touch of his tongue turning feather-light, ignoring Tobirama’s whine. It’s not until he makes himself stop squirming that Hashirama gets serious, digging his tongue in as far as it’ll go, fingers tugging at the rim of his hole.

His thighs shake as the pleasure crests, balls tightening as his body tries to cum, but the cock ring keeps him at the edge of bliss. A whine builds at the back of his throat, everything on the verge of _too much._

“_Anija…..please…_.”

Hashirama pauses, making him whine again. Then fingers, slicked with lube, slowly push inside him, scissoring him open. He loses control, squirming as they rub slow circles around his prostate, alternating between firm and light strokes. His mind drifts in the pleasure, jerking weakly as a tongue laps at his balls.

Fingers tug at his rim on the way out, replaced a moment later by something cool and metallic. It fills him, sinks deep into his body, fur tickling his skin. The ears on his head sway as he turns his face, just barely able to look over his shoulder to see the tail peeking out between his cheeks.

Heat fills his face at the sight, biting his lip as he clenches his muscles around the toy. It really did feel good, this strange game of theirs. What would Hashirama think of next?

“So beautiful,” breathes Hashirama, staring at him in wonder.

Tobirama hides his face against the ground with a gasp, the words shooting through him like lightning.

“You like that, don’t you? My gorgeous bunny, so good for me,” says Hashirama, running his hands up Tobirama’s legs to grip his cheeks. “It’s like you were made for me. Strong and resolute when you need to be, but you submit to me so willingly. I’m never going to let you go.”

Tobirama’s legs push against the restraints, subconsciously trying to spread them wider. Why had he decided to wait again? Right now, he couldn’t think of anything better than Hashirama’s cock inside him while he whispered sweet and filthy words in his ears.

“My bunny wants something?” asks Hashirama, dipping his hands down to Tobirama’s sensitive inner thighs. “You haven’t given me permission to fuck you yet, but there’s still something fun we can do together. Just give me a moment.”

Tobirama waits impatiently, hearing the sound of the lube bottle. Hashirama slicking his cock? Then his legs are pushed together, an arm circling around his waist to lift his ass into the air. He moans as Hashirama’s cock slips between his thighs, rubbing against his balls and shaft with every steady thrust.

It’s not a position he’s ever tried before. Somehow, it feels even more intimate doing this with Hashirama than actual sex has felt with anyone else. The slick slide of Hashirama between his legs, giving his body for Hashirama’s pleasure even though the sensation wasn’t as strong for him. It was definitely a submissive position, especially with the way he was bound immobile.

He relaxes into it with a peaceful sigh, letting out the occasional moan as the pleasure builds and wanes. His tail brushes across Hashirama’s stomach, making it shift inside him. He clenches around it to feel the stretch, imagining that it’s Hashirama’s cock instead. Soon.

Tobirama bites his lip as Hashirama groans, low and deep. His brother’s cock pulses between his legs, spilling his seed over his stomach and groin. Like this, it almost looks like Tobirama was the one to cum.

Hashirama’s breath fans out across his back, taking a moment to savor the afterglow before he slowly pulls away. Tobirama frowns as his brother gets up, but he returns quickly. With...the leash?

“What—“

“Will you let me take you for a walk?” asks Hashirama, clipping the leash to his collar. “We’ll stay away from the windows. No one will see us.”

Another part of the game? Walking around the gardens with Tobirama completely naked and Hashirama only clad in a short yukata?

“Hmm.” Tobirama stretches out his senses, but aside from those on the lower levels, he doesn’t sense anyone nearby. “I suppose I can give it a try.”

Hashirama grins brightly. “Thank you, Tobi. Let’s have a fun walk together, okay?”

Tobirama gives an agreeing hum, shifting onto his knees as the vine restraints fall away. He hesitates a moment before crawling forward, rubbing his cheek against Hashirama’s leg the way he’s seen cats do. It makes his brother’s eyes fill up with desire, a broad hand cupping the back of his head.

“Good boy,” murmurs Hashirama. “This way, Tobi.”

Tobirama follows the gentle tugging of his leash, crawling by Hashirama’s feet as they leave the flower garden. Plants tower above him on either side, an endless sea of green. It’s oddly peaceful, even with his cock aching between his legs. An odd mix of comfort and erotic to have Hashirama controlling his leash, alone together in such a beautiful place.

He does wonder when Hashirama will let him cum, though it’s only a vague concern. Being denied for a while only makes the experience more exciting. At some point, he should probably communicate that to Hashirama, so they’re on the same page.

Hashirama takes them on a meandering path through the garden, pointing out different plants and their uses. He listens as best he can, but most of his attention is focused on physical sensations. The plug shifting inside him, the sight and feel of the fur cuffs against his wrists and ankles, the collar pressing against his throat, and the feel of his brother’s cum drying on his skin.

All of that means he’s still hard by the time their walk is over, stopping near one of the trees at the edge of the garden. Not the row directly in front of the windows, but he can see one peeking through the foliage. It’s perhaps closer than he would normally like, but as aroused as he is, it’s strangely thrilling.

“Here’s a good spot to rest. How are your knees, Tobi?”

He kneels at Hashirama’s feet, extending one leg to the side to get a good at it. His knee was slightly red, scuffed skin but no bleeding. Nothing that won’t heal within a day.

“A little sore, but they’re fine,” says Tobirama. “What happens next?”

“Hmm. Depends on what you’re ready for,” says Hashirama, pushing his yukata open.

Tobirama pauses as he realizes Hashirama is aroused again, his hard cock just inches from his face. Subconsciously licking his lips, his mouth waters as Hashirama’s scent fills his nose. He raises his eyes when Hashirama’s cock twitches, finding his brother watching him with lust-blown pupils.

Taking a shaky breath, Tobirama leans forward slowly, sucking the tip of Hashirama’s cock into his mouth. He moans as precum spreads across his tongue, licking at his brother’s slit to chase the flavor. Hashirama groans deeply, hand cupping the back of his head in silent encouragement.

He teases Hashirama a moment longer, just licking around the tip, enjoying the way Hashirama tugs gently at his hair. Then, resting his hands on his brother’s legs for support, he lets his head sink forward, his brother’s cock filling his mouth. His throat protests when he tries to take everything in at once, pulling back just enough that he’s not in danger of choking.

His cheeks hollow as he sucks, flicking his eyes up to gauge Hashirama’s reaction. Judging by the flushed cheeks and soft moans, he seems to be doing alright. Hashirama’s fingers tighten in his hair as he meets his eyes.

“You’re doing really good, Tobi,” says Hashirama, breathless. “So perfect for me. That’s it. Just take in as much as you can...”

Tobirama lets Hashirama guide his head as his brother’s babbling praise fills his mind, vaguely wondering if he could cum just like this, if it weren’t for the cock ring. There was something about his brother’s voice, rough with desire, that made his knees weak and heat coil low in the base of his stomach. He could spend all day on his knees, as long as Hashirama kept talking.

He’s almost disappointed when Hashirama cums, not wanting it to be over already. But he’s sure he’ll have more opportunities to do this in the future, swallowing his brother’s seed as Hashirama shudders with pleasure. He doesn’t take his mouth off until Hashirama tugs at his hair, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes as he licks his lips.

“Little minx,” says Hashirama, fondly. “Perhaps next time I’ll have you wear the fox fur. That could be fun too, yes?”

“Mmm,” agrees Tobirama, leaning his cheek into Hashirama’s hand.

“You did really well today. I think it’s time for your reward. What position to use…? It’d be uncomfortable for you to lay back with the tail in. Ah, I know!”

Tobirama tilts his head curiously as Hashirama lies down on his back.

“Come here, Tobi. Sit on my chest. It’s my turn to taste you.”

Heat pulses in his stomach as he realizes what Hashirama intends. He gets into position, shivering as Hashirama grips the side of his legs, guiding his cock into his brother’s mouth. His hips jerk as wet heat engulfs him, catching himself at the last moment. He doesn’t want to make Hashirama choke.

Tobirama moans as Hashirama massages his cock with his tongue, throat clenching around the head. It’s obvious that Hashirama has more experience than him, bringing him to the height of pleasure so fast it leaves him gasping for breath.

“Hashi...rama…_.aniki_,” he whimpers. “Can I…?”

Hashirama pulls his mouth off with an obscene _pop_, holding his hips still as they jerk again. He watches Tobirama’s reaction with a pleased smirk, the tip of Tobirama’s cock resting against his lips.

“Did you need something, otouto?”

Tobirama shudders. “_Aniki,_ please….I need….”

His face heats up as he tries to get the words out, but Hashirama waits patiently, suckling at the head of his cock. It’s clear that Hashirama isn’t going to take the cock ring off until Tobirama asks, so he swallows back his embarrassment and forces the words out.

“Please let me cum?” he asks quickly, voice breathless and hushed.

“Of course. My cute little otouto need only ask and his aniki will gladly give him whatever he wants,” Hashirama says playfully.

The vine ring falls away as Hashirama takes him back into his mouth, tugging at Tobirama’s hips to encourage him to move. As worked up as he is, Tobirama barely lasts half a minute before blinding pleasure washes over him, crying out as his body shakes from the force of it.

He whimpers as Hashirama keeps sucking, finally having to tap his arm when it becomes too much. Hashirama understands what he means immediately, letting his cock slip out of his mouth. It makes the experience even better, this clear sign that Hashirama will stop when he needs to, that he’s paying attention to what Tobirama needs.

“Mmm. My bunny tastes really good,” says Hashirama, looking up at him with fond, playful eyes. “Did you have fun, Tobi? I really liked playing with you.”

“It was fun,” admits Tobirama. “I think...I would enjoy doing this again in the future.”

“I’m glad.” Hashirama smiles, gently tugging Tobirama down until he can give him a lingering kiss. “I’d still be happy with you if we couldn’t do this, but it’s very, very exciting playing this game with you. And I hope that I can continue to make it exciting for you, too.”

“You’re doing well so far. Is there anything else you wanted to do before we head back to our rooms? Now that I’m not aroused anymore, the stickiness is….distracting.”

“Can we take a bath together?” asks Hashirama, hopeful.

“I’d like that,” says Tobirama. “And perhaps, afterwards, I could brush your hair?”

“That sounds perfect.” Hashirama pulls him into his arms as he gets to his feet, carrying him towards the door. “The perfect end to the perfect evening.”

Tobirama blinks, looking over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t we get the picnic basket? And our clothes?”

Hashirama hums a negative. “I’ll send a clone. Right now, I just want to spend time with you. And no one comes up to this floor unannounced. We won’t be seen.”

“We’d better not be. I won’t be happy if you let someone else see me naked,” says Tobirama. Then he pauses. “….Don’t let anyone else see you naked either. Unless it’s a medical emergency.”

Hashirama lets out one of his booming laughs, shoulders shaking. “I like this possessive side of you! But you don’t have to worry, otouto. You’re the only one I want.”

“Good,” mutters Tobirama, hiding his blushing face against Hashirama’s shoulder.

Hashirama brushes a kiss against his hair, carrying him down the hallway. He relaxes into the comfortable silence, enjoying his brother’s care. It’s at moments like these that he thinks their relationship might have a chance of lasting. Only time will tell, but he’s...hopeful.

For now, he’ll take a page out of his brother’s book and just enjoy life as it happens, instead of worrying about the future. If it doesn’t last, he’ll at least have these memories to look back on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write than I wanted. I had a lot of inspiration in the beginning of March, and I was like ‘I can get this done by the end of the month!’ No, I can’t. -_-
> 
> But it’s done now! Yay!
> 
> As you’ll notice, I’ve marked the story complete. That doesn’t mean I’ll never have more inspiration and write another chapter, but I think it’s come to a good stopping point. I have other stories I want to write too. Some of them are even HashiTobi.

Tobirama opens his eyes as a wonderful scent fills the room, not surprised to find Hashirama absent from the bed. Whether he sleeps over at Hashirama’s suite, like last night, or stays in his own room, his brother seems determined to have breakfast ready by the time he wakes up.

And today, it smells particularly divine. Perhaps because it’s their day off? After two months in the village, he’s officially one of Hashirama’s assistants, one with a high clearance level. But they don’t have to go into the office today, leaving Hashirama with extra time to cook.

Getting dressed in something simple, he pads barefoot into the kitchen. The entire stove is covered in pots and pans, something baking in the oven. He takes in the sight of Hashirama calmly but quickly flipping and stirring, seasoning and tasting.

“Morning, anija. What’s the special occasion?”

Hashirama flashes him a quick grin. “Every day with you is a special occasion, otouto. But this morning felt like the right time. I have a gift for you after breakfast. I’d do it now, but I don’t want the food to get cold.”

Tobirama puzzles over his meaning as he helps set the table, but is quickly distracted by the array of food. Grilled fish, rolled omelets, miso, sushi rolls, egg custards, seaweed salad, and a vegetable stir-fry. It’s more than they normally eat in the morning, but he has to admit that it does make the day feel special.

He starts with the egg custard, humming contently at the mildly sweet taste. It was perfect for his brand of sweet tooth and a nice, soft texture. He has to stop himself from eating more than one, leaving room for the other dishes.

Tobirama tries the fish next, savoring the almost spicy glaze. All of the dishes are delicious, he discovers as he takes a bite of each one. This version of Hashirama really can cook.

“It’s good?” asks Hashirama.

“It’s perfect.”

Hashirama digs into his own meal, looking pleased by his reaction. They don’t talk much over breakfast, Tobirama focusing on the food and Hashirama seeming preoccupied. Perhaps by the gift he wants to give him?

His brother stalls even further after the meal, carefully scrubbing and drying every dish. Not wanting to leave Hashirama to do all the work, he pitches in without needing to be asked. Then he settles down on the couch while Hashirama retrieves two small boxes from the hall closet.

Looking a bit nervous, Hashirama passes over the first box.

“Oh,” says Tobirama softly in surprise, pulling out a silver locket. Round in shape, it has the Senju crest engraved on the front and their names inside. “It’s beautiful. But why the nerves?”

“I want to take the chakra cuffs off you,” Hashirama blurts out, then pauses, leaning back as he takes a calming breath. “You’ve been here two months and I realized a few days ago that I’m not worried about you trying to leave. That I trust you. And I want you to trust me. So, I’m going to take the cuffs off.”

Tobirama stares at him a moment, pleasantly surprised but also...confused. “And the locket? Considering the timing, I assume it has something to do with the cuffs’ removal?”

Hashirama nods, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yes. Just a minute after deciding it was time for the cuffs to come off, I realized the _collar_ would have to come off too. At least, in public. It would be suspicious otherwise. It was...difficult to still go forward with the idea. I _really_ don’t want to take your collar off. But then, I remembered something I read in a….well, an introduction to BDSM book. It talked about the concept of day collars. Something discreet that others would just think a necklace or bracelet, but would have personal meaning to the couple.”

Tobirama looks at the locket with new eyes. “It’s a way to still wear a collar without anyone knowing what it means. But at home, I still wear a regular collar?”

“Yes. If you’re okay with that…?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama nods, reaching up to touch the wooden collar still around his neck. If he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t want it to come off anymore than Hashirama does. It’s comforting to be able to sense his brother’s chakra against his skin, though he does prefer the feel of a leather collar….

Hmm. Perhaps a way to store chakra in a small pendant?

“I’m glad. That brings me to my next gift, though I suppose it’s as much for me as it is you.” Hashirama laughs a bit sheepishly and hands it over. “I figured since I was getting you a day collar, maybe we could personalize your home collar a bit. What do you think?”

Opening the box, Tobirama finds five pet tags with different engravings. ‘Little Bunny’, ‘Pretty Bunny’, ‘Little Vixen’, ‘Kitten’, and ‘Good boy’. His cheeks flush, biting his lip as he brushes his finger over the last one.

“They’re...nice.”

Trying for a casual tone, he knows by Hashirama’s amused smile that his brother has seen right through him. He ducks his head, feeling his face get hotter.

“Nice enough to go on your collar?” teases Hashirama.

Tobirama nods.

Hashirama gives him a blinding smile. “I’ll go get it, then. Be right back!”

Tobirama blinks at Hashirama’s retreating back, slightly charmed by how eager he is. Not that he has room to talk. He wants to wear his brother’s collar almost as much as Hashirama wants to put it on him. Still, he can’t help the pang of loss when Hashirama returns and starts taking off his wooden accessories. 

However, Hashirama looks nearly smug at his reaction, clearly pleased that Tobirama wants to wear the symbol of his dominance. He wastes no time fastening the leather collar around Tobirama’s neck, slipping on the tag that he had shown the most interest in.

“Good boy,” purrs Hashirama, tilting Tobirama’s head up to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Tobirama shivers, letting out a soft moan as Hashirama deepens the kiss. He sinks into Hashirama’s embrace, all but melting as Hashirama pulls him closer. Will it always feel this new and exciting to be held so tenderly? His heart beating faster as Hashirama’s hand slips underneath his shirt?

Part of him always wants it to feel this way. The other part is looking forward to when it’ll feel commonplace, secure in the knowledge that he’ll always have this. He’s already feeling a bit more secure in Hashirama’s love for him, now that his chakra is thrumming under his skin. 

He can work on his experiments again. Or spar. Even just traveling as a shinobi is faster and easier. And having Hashirama trust him with so much power is a heady feeling. He didn’t realize how much he missed using chakra until it was back under his control. 

And that’s part of it, isn’t it?

Control.

He’s in control of himself. And when he gives his submission to Hashirama, it will be with all this power under his fingertips, both of them trusting the other not to hurt them. Trusting the other not to leave them.

Maybe he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. To be—fully intimate.

He contemplates the matter as Hashirama pulls him into his lap, shivering as his half-hard cock brushes across the other’s stomach. Calloused fingertips trail down his back, leaving a line of heat in their wake.

They’re just getting to the point of taking off their shirts when a chakra signature approaches the top floor. Judging by how quickly they were moving, it was probably an emergency, especially when they start hearing the knocking, loud and insistent.

Hashirama pulls away from him reluctantly, frowning as his eyes flick to the door. “They wouldn’t bother me on my day off if it wasn’t important. I’ll—go see how urgent is is.”

Tobirama nods, sliding off his brother’s lap with a faint sigh. Hashirama gives him one last apologetic look before heading out. He only has to wait a minute before he comes back, instantly knowing by his expression that he has to leave. 

“There’s a medical emergency. A squad has come back severely injured, and there aren’t enough medics with the skill to treat them all. I’ll try to come back as soon as I can, but it’ll probably be at least a few hours,” says Hashirama.

“I understand. I can keep myself busy until you return. In fact—I think I’ll go to the market,” says Tobirama, a new idea for their evening blooming to life. “Try to be home for dinner, if you can.” 

And Tobirama waits to see that same uncertainty that flashes through Hashirama’s eyes every time he suggests leaving the house without him….but it doesn’t come. There’s nothing but gentle acceptance and relief that Tobirama isn’t mad at their date being interrupted. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later tonight. Have fun at the market, otouto!”

_Oh._

That was—

Tobirama hadn’t known how much that would affect him. To have Hashirama’s full trust. To be treated as an equal partner, free to come and go as he wishes. For Hashirama to be _happy_ that he was leaving the house to go do something fun. Happy to know that Tobirama would be having a pleasant day, even if it wasn’t with him.

Yes, he decides, Hashirama will be getting laid tonight.

Now he just has to set the scene. For as kinky as his brother is, he’s also very much a romantic. He’ll want their first time to be special. And Tobirama...finds himself wanting that too.

Grabbing his wallet, he gets dressed in something more suitable for the outdoors. And with his chakra back, it barely takes any time to make his way over the rooftops, hopping down in the alleyway between two buildings to enter the marketplace on foot. 

He’ll leave the food for last, mostly to give himself time to decide what to make. It doesn’t have to be as elaborate as Hashirama’s multi-course breakfast, but he wants it to be something they haven’t eaten too recently. Should he do a homemade dessert for the romanticism or buy something for the more fanciful look and flavor?

But he does know that he wants candles and flowers, the typical cliché romance items. Hashirama seems like the kind of person to enjoy such things. 

There’s no shop that sells only candles in Konoha, but the shop with bath supplies has a good selection. Most of them are unfortunately a bit too strong for his nose, but he eventually finds a few mild ones. It’s mostly the aesthetic that matters, anyway. 

After that, it’s the flower shop.

“Good afternoon!” greets the shopkeeper, a Yamanaka, judging by the hair. “You’re the Hokage’s brother, aren’t you? The one rumored to have come from another world?”

“That would be me. And yes, I am from another world.”

“I guess you get that question quite often,” he says, amused. “One thing the rumors don’t mention is your name." 

“Tobirama.”

“Inokyo. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Introductions out of the way, Tobirama ventures further into the shop, eyes roaming leisurely across each flower. 

“Looking for anything specific?” asks Inokyo. “A gift for a friend? A lover?”

“Nothing that grand. Hashirama likes flowers. I want to get something to put on the dinner table. The meaning isn’t as important as the aesthetic, in this case.”

“But probably best not to get something insulting, since he can understand flowers,” suggests Inokyo.

Tobirama dips in his head in acknowledgment. “Something generically positive should work.”

But despite his spoken indifference for each flower’s meaning, Tobirama can’t help but carefully peruse each flower’s placard, searching for something that would convey his feelings without being too obvious. He can’t choose anything romantic, but it can be complimentary in a different way.

This one, for instance, means ‘Mental Beauty’. A way of saying that he likes Hashirama’s personality?

And another meaning ‘Always Cheerful’. Truly, there was no other flower more suited for his brother.

The two of them weren’t bad looking together, either. It would have been a shame if his symbolism resulted in an ugly bouquet. But it still feels incomplete. What else can he add?

‘Strength.’ No. Too impersonal.

‘Courage.’ No.

‘Affection.’ Hmm. Yes, that will do. That word can be used for platonic love as well, but Hashirama will know what he means. And if he was being poetic about it, the bouquet could be translated as ‘I have affection for you, the cheerful man with a beautiful mind.’ But if anyone else asked, he would deny being so whimsical.

“These will do,” says Tobirama, handing over the flowers for Inokyo to arrange in a vase.

The Yamanaka regards them curiously for a moment, but doesn’t seem suspicious. In the end, he walks out of the shop with a lovely bouquet in one arm, his bag of candles in the other, and a satchel of dried rose petals. 

Now then, would it be frivolous of him to use a shadow clone to take his purchases home? He _was_ the one to make the jutsu, so it’s not like anyone can tell him he’s misusing it.

Hmm.

A puff of smoke later and his clone is bounding across the rooftops, purchases safely in hand. After all, what are his jutsus for if not to make his life easier? 

Onto the grocery shopping. But what should he make? A hearty stew or curry, perhaps? He doesn’t know what type of dinner can be considered ‘romantic’, but taste seems like the most important factor. The stew would be the easiest, plus some dinner rolls from the bakery. The dessert, however, he’ll make at home.

A chocolate cake is simple enough. Top the icing with sliced strawberries and a white chocolate drizzle and it’ll even look fancy. Perfect.

Tobirama picks out his ingredients quickly, wanting to make sure he has plenty of time to put everything together. Shopping always takes longer than you think it will, and he doesn’t know when Hashirama will be back.

When he returns home, the vase is sitting on the table, along with a few candles and a lighter. He can sense his clone in the bedroom, getting it ready for tonight. The preparations will go faster with two of them around, so he doesn’t bother dismissing his clone before starting on supper.

He mixes up the cake first, so that he’ll have time to decorate it. Then, he moves onto the stew, chopping up the meat and vegetables, sauteing them in the pot before adding water and spices. Once he’s got everything simmering and the cake is sitting on the counter to cool, he wanders into the bedroom to find out what his clone has been up to. 

Petals artfully decorate the bed, a handful scattered along the floor to make a pathway. The sheets have been replaced with a white set to compliment the color and a candle rests on the nightstand. He can hear the water running in the bathroom, filling the tub. The seals will keep the water at the perfect temperature, letting them take a long soak after the night’s activities.

With everything running smooth, he heads to his own suite, to pick out an outfit to wear for their date. Except, when he gets there, he finds a red kimono already laid out on his bed. Along with the fox ears and tail accessories. A leather collar, the ‘Little Vixen’ tag hanging from the loop.

What was the thought process for that?

Tobirama pulses his chakra, waiting a few moments for his clone to finish his current task and dispel. The memories come pouring in, breathing slow and deep, letting his mind drift as they settle in. Trying to focus on the memories before they’ve arranged themselves can cause terrible headaches. He really should attempt to refine the jutsu. Not everyone would be able to handle this side-affect. 

He regards the items on his bed with new eyes as the memory settles. His clone had decided to make the night special by going along with Hashirama’s petplay kink. They’ve already tried the rabbit and cat more than a few times over the past two months, and while the rabbit was obviously Hashirama’s favorite, trying something new had its own appeal. 

And from some of the comments Hashirama has made, his brother sees the fox role as a seducer and someone sensual. Which is exactly what he intends to do tonight, not that he thinks it’ll be very difficult. With Hashirama’s libido, they may not even finish dinner before he’s being pulled into his brother’s lap. 

Tobirama contemplates the outfit for another minute, creating a shadow clone before changing. He doesn’t want to get the outfit dirty while he continues cooking, but he doesn’t know when Hashirama will be home. The clone helping with the messiest parts and an apron should do. 

On the way out, he checks his reflection in the mirror. A red kimono with orange and yellow flames decorating the bottom, stopping at his mid-thigh. The red and black fox tail hanging down to the back of his knees. No pants or underwear to the get in the way, leaving his legs and feet bare. 

It looks deliciously indecent, especially with the collar. And the ears sit perfectly upon his head, almost giving him the appearance of a kitsune. Actually, that is an idea. Can he make a jutsu to give him _real_ animal ears and tails? It would give an interesting spin to their petplay. And in the meantime, he could make fake ears and tails that he can move around with chakra. 

He twists around to see the outfit from the back, biting his lip as his muscles clamp down around the toy. It was nearly as large as his brother’s cock, letting him know that tonight was going to feel _very good_. 

Should he add anything else? The outfit looks pretty good on its own. 

Hmm.

Oh, wait, he almost forgot a cock ring. They both like it when Hashirama denies him, though he definitely intends to cum tonight. Just—not right away.

Tobirama searches through the closet and picks out one of his ball harness, the one that loops around his cock and between his balls. He’s seen the way Hashirama’s eyes flare with lust when he wears this one compared to the milder interest of a simple cock ring. 

Smoothing his kimono back down, he turns to his clone and raises an eyebrow. 

“Hashirama is going to lose his mind when he sees you.”

“Good. Let’s go finish up dinner then.”

Despite his brusque words, there’s a pleased smile on his face as he exits his suite on bare feet, following his clone into Hashirama’s rooms. Though, with how much time he spends there, it might as well be both of theirs. And it isn’t as though he ever denies Hashirama access to his rooms, either. The separation now only exists on the chance they might need space.

The cooking goes smoothly. They finish decorating the cake in time to chill it in the fridge. The stew simmers on the stove, kept hot while they wait for Hashirama to arrive. There’s even enough time for him to read a chapter in his book before he senses Hashirama returning.

His clone helps him get everything set out on the table before dispelling. Fresh, hot tea. Two bowls of steaming soup. A plate of dinner rolls. And the cake sits on the counter, ready to be admired.

After dimming the overhead lights and lighting the candles, Tobirama sits seiza at the low table, a thin cushion beneath his knees. He shifts slightly, excitement and arousal thrumming through his veins. It’s tempting to greet Hashirama at the door, but he has a feeling the night will veer straight to sex if he’s the first thing Hashirama sees. 

“I’m home!” Hashirama calls out, walking through the door. “Something smells wonderful.” 

“Welcome home, anija.” Tobirama smiles as Hashirama rounds the corner, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Your otouto has made you dinner.”

“_Oh,_” Hashirama breathes, staring at him in awe. “You even dressed up for me. My little vixen?” 

“Mm.” Tobirama hums an agreement, slanting his shoulder so that the loosely tied kimono shifts down to reveal more of his neck. “Come eat with me?”

Hashirama licks his lips, still staring at Tobirama’s neck as he nods his head. He walks forward as if hypnotized, sitting down across the table from him. 

“Please enjoy,” purrs Tobirama, holding out the plate of rolls.

Hashirama swallows thickly. “Thank you.”

Tobirama lets the silence linger for a few minutes as they eat, only interrupted by Hashirama’s murmured praise of the food. He uses the time to think about what he wants to say. Asking about the injured shinobi isn’t quite the mood he wants for their date, but glossing over it could seem callous. Besides, Hashirama might need to talk about it, to help deal with the stress of seeing someone so injured.

“Did everything go well at the hospital?”

Hashirama pauses, spoon halfway to his mouth. “Yeah….yeah, it did. They almost didn’t make it, but I was able to save them. It was pretty bad for a while. I’m glad I have you to come home to. After such a stressful day, there’s nothing better than having a hot meal and a beautiful lover waiting at home for you.”

“I thought you would like it. After you took the restraints off, I wanted us to have a nice evening together, to celebrate our strengthening relationship.”

“It’s lovely. I’m really glad you found your way to my dimension, Tobi. Life would be a lot more lonely without you.” 

“Lonely,” repeats Tobirama, startled. “Surely, you would have found someone else if I didn’t come along? And you have strong friends in Mito and Madara.” 

“Friends that think they have to manage me,” says Hashirama, shaking his head. “I don’t blame them for it, but….it does put some distance between us. You’ve never been afraid of me. I can’t say the same for others in the village. Who would I have a chance to fall in love with?” 

“Hmm.” Tobirama places his elbows on the table, resting his head on his folded hands. “You’re not usually this pessimistic. There are many people in the village who love you, despite how Konoha was made. Did something happen to put you in such a mood?”

Hashirama fidgets with his spoon, looking down at the table. “One of the shinobi I healed….when they woke up and saw me, there was fear in their eyes. They were still _grateful_ to be healed, and I don’t think they dislike me, but…..it was like they were looking at an explosion tag that could go off any minute. You know?”

“Yes, actually. Not so much in later years, but in the beginning of the village’s creation. I had earned a reputation of ruthlessness during the Clan Wars. They weren’t entirely wrong. I would do nearly anything to keep the people I love safe,” says Tobirama.

“Most people are like that, aren’t they?” asks Hashirama, looking up at him. “Willing to sacrifice and kill for their family. They just aren’t as self-aware as you are, I believe. But from what you’ve told me about your life, I think you’re also one of the kindest people I’ve ever met.” 

Tobirama blinks. “The kindest..?”

“You are!” insists Hashirama. “Putting the clan first. Working hard to make your brother’s dream come true, even though from your stories, it sounds like he might have been a little neglectful. Creating medical jutsu. Organizing the administrative system. Creating lesson plans for the Academy. Taking on an Uchiha student, despite still being uneasy with their clan after the long war.”

“….Kagami was a good student. I met him while he was still attending the Academy. He was a bright, curious child. And while the rest of his clansmen looked at me with distrust, there wasn’t a day that he didn’t greet me with a smile.” 

“You sound very fond of him.” 

Tobirama nods. “He reminded me of you, in some ways, but different enough that it wasn’t painful to be around him. If I had met him when I was older, I might have fallen in love with him. As it was, he went from beloved student to close friend.” 

Hashirama hums. “I admit to being a bit jealous at that, but I’m glad you had someone in your life that brought you joy. Do you want to become a teacher again? There’ll be another batch of Genin graduating this year.”< 

“Maybe.” Tobirama pauses to consider it. “If I wouldn’t be taking the place of a Jounin who wants to teach this year.” 

Hashirama is shaking his head before Tobirama has even finished speaking. “We always have a shortage of Jounin volunteering to teach. Most of them prefer higher level missions, which they can’t take while looking after Genin. It would actually be quite helpful if you took a team this year.” 

“That’s...not good. In the long run. We’ll need to find a way to get more teachers, but in the meantime, I’d be happy to take on another team,” says Tobirama. 

“Excellent! Next time we’re at the office, we can look at the Academy files together. I already have a student in mind that I think would be good for you, but I try to let the teachers have a say in which students they take on.” 

“What if they want to teach a family member?” asks Tobirama. 

“That, I don’t allow. Maybe if there’s ever a really good reason, but mostly it just seems like a recipe for favoritism.” 

“A sensible choice. I’m glad you don’t give in to people’s ridiculous requests to ‘keep the peace’.” 

“That something the other Hashirama did?” asks Hashirama, amused.

“_Yes,_” hisses Tobirama, scowling at his soup. “All the time. He could be sensible sometimes, but he often didn’t think of the long term affects of what people were asking of him.” 

He takes a deep breath to calm down, shaking his head. “I’m getting off track. We’re supposed to be having a pleasant dinner. Your bowl is empty. Do you want seconds or to move onto dessert?” 

“Seconds, I think. Thank you,” says Hashirama, as Tobirama takes his bowl.

Tobirama inclines his head, rising to his feet gracefully. He hears Hashirama’s breath hitch as he turns around, adding a slight sway to his hips as he approaches the stove. Filling up the bowl with a generous serving, he turns back to the table, giving a pleased smirk at Hashirama’s speechless face.

He walks around to Hashirama’s side of the table, bending at the waist to set the bowl down. Then he waits a moment, pleased when Hashirama catches on, a hand skimming up the back of his thigh. It goes up and up, squeezing his ass before gripping the plug. His lashes flutter as Hashirama slides the plug in and out a few times before pressing it firmly back inside. Then with a gentle tap to his ass, Hashirama lowers his hand, angling his body back to the table. 

Tobirama straightens up, sashaying around the table to pick up his own bowl. He can feel Hashirama’s eyes on him as he serves himself, slowly swaying his hips while standing at the stove. Returning to his seat with a small smile, he kneels down primly, back straight and shoulders relaxed. 

“You are so gorgeous,” says Hashirama. “I knew you would look good in the fox accessories, but I didn’t realize how much. And you’re really good at the sensual, seductive body language that I imagined from the fox petplay.” 

“Thank you. I was hoping you’d enjoy it.”

“Very much so,” confirms Hashirama.

Tobirama smiles and turns his attention back to his meal. The conversation shifts to something light after that, Hashirama coming up with questions to get to know him further. This time, they each share a story of their most ridiculous mission. 

It gets both of them laughing, the stress of their earlier conversation dissipating like smoke in the wind. He’s almost surprised by how quickly the mood can shift when he’s with Hashirama. Most of the time, his brother is bright and cheerful, making everybody feel at ease. But he has a serious side, able to root out all your insecurities, to soothe you and put all doubt to rest. 

“I’m glad I ended up in this dimension,” admits Tobirama. “It was difficult, at first, to get over the loss of my home. But it was worth it, to be with you.”

Hashirama’s eyes get wet. “Tobi...”

“No, don’t start crying,” says Tobirama, gently teasing. “How will you see the cake I made for you if you’re crying?” 

Hashirama lets out a watery laugh, wiping his eyes. “Let’s see it then. Anything you make is bound to be amazing.” 

Tobirama quickly seizes the chance to get up again, to show off the tail plug that sends tingles up his spine as he moves about the kitchen. He collects two small plates and forks, placing them on a tray with the cake and a knife. 

Setting the tray on the table with a gentle ‘click’, he smiles as Hashirama perks up, staring at the cake with interest. 

“It looks really good, Tobi. I love what you did with the strawberries and white chocolate.” 

“Thank you.” Tobirama cuts into the cake, a pleasant feeling in his chest. “It turned out better than I expected. I’m no cake decorator, but I tried my best.” 

“Your best is more than enough,” says Hashirama, taking the plate from Tobirama’s outstretched hands. He takes a bite and makes a noise of pleasure. “Definitely more than enough. This is delicious!” 

Tobirama ducks his head, a light blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. It still takes him off guard sometimes, this Hashirama’s easy praise. He likes it, perhaps a bit more than he should. Then again, Hashirama still seems to like making him blush, so who cares if his reactions are stronger than normal? 

“Come sit with me, Tobi. I’d like to feed you a bit, if you don’t mind.” 

“It’s not one of my kinks,” says Tobirama, kneeling down beside him, “but I enjoy being close to you. And the submissiveness of being fed does have some appeal.” 

“You really are so perfect for me,” says Hashirama, wrapping his arm around Tobirama’s waist. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as attracted to anyone as I am to you.” 

Before Tobirama can figure out what to say to _that_, a forkful of cake is held to his lips, giving him the perfect excuse to stay silent. Instead of words, he leans his weight against Hashirama, showing affection through touch. 

He hums softly at the taste of the chocolate, chewing slowly to savor it. While this type of cake was more Hashirama’s preference than his, he does enjoy it from time to time. And it probably helped that he used less sugar in the frosting than the recipe called for. Just enough that Hashirama would like it, but not enough to make his taste buds cry. 

“So good for me,” murmurs Hashirama, leaning down to kiss him softly. “My pretty vixen. Thank you for making tonight so wonderful. You even bought flowers for me.” 

“You like them?” Tobirama asks softly, feeling an uncharacteristic shyness. 

“I do. Mental beauty and affection. It’s a nice, subtle love confession. Though, it does leave me wondering what flowers you would have picked if the shopkeeper didn’t know what they meant.” 

“Hmm. Love is the first obvious answer. Then passion and beauty. Is there a flower for ‘you’re the most important person in my life’?” 

Hashirama’s breath catches. “Yes, there are—there are many flowers that can mean something like that. The primrose means ‘I can’t live without you.’ A red carnation—‘My heart aches for you.’ Daffodils—‘You’re the only one’ or ‘The sun is always shining when I’m with you’. Many flowers actually have multiple meanings and the shops won’t always list them all.” 

Tobirama cuts him off with a kiss, unbearably charmed. “All of them. I would buy you all of them.” 

“_Oh._” Hashirama practically pulls him into his lap, kissing him fiercely. “My Tobi, love you so much.” 

His startled sound is muffled by Hashirama’s lips, clutching at his brother’s shoulders as he kisses back. He gives a brief thought to the cake before dismissing it. They can always eat it later. 

Tobirama lets out a soft moan as Hashirama’s hands slip under his kimono, firmly grabbing his ass. He sinks down into Hashirama’s touch, shivering as his muscles clench around the plug. This close together, he can feel it the moment Hashirama starts to get up, hooking his legs around the other’s waist and holding on. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom. Yeah?” 

“Mm. I want to feel anija inside me.” 

Hashirama’s steps falter, almost dropping him. “You want—?” 

“I prepared the bedroom for us. Won’t anija go and see?” 

“R-Right,” Hashirama stutters, using his mokuton to open the door. His breath catches. "_Flower_ _petals_. To make our first time romantic?”

“Exactly,” says Tobirama, satisfied. “You like romantic stuff like this, don’t you?” 

“I do. Very much.” Hashirama carries him to the bed, hesitating a moment before laying him on his side due to the plug. “Just give me a moment to get the candles lit. I want to be able to see you for this.”

Tobirama waits patiently, loosening the tie on his kimono, letting it slip open to reveal his chest. He leaves the rest for Hashirama to take off, knowing his brother likes to undress him.

He stretches out as Hashirama turns to face him, pleased at the way the other’s eyes trail down the length of his body. With such a heated look, he almost expects Hashirama to rush, to leap onto the bed. Instead, his brother takes his time undressing, yukata pooling around tan feet, dark eyes watching him intently.

Hashirama grabs a handful of flower petals before joining Tobirama on the bed, laying out beside him. He sprinkles them along Tobirama’s hair and the sides of his face, broad hand cupping his cheek while his thumb traces Tobirama’s tingling lips.

“You really are so breathtaking,” says Hashirama. “Like a moon Goddess come to earth.”

Tobirama blinks. “….Goddess?”

“Ah...” Hashirama pauses, looking sheepish. “I suppose it would’ve been politer to say Moon God, right? I don’t mean to say that you look like a woman, but sometimes when you dress up, there’s a sense of grace and beauty that’s a bit feminine.”

Tobirama gives him a dubious stare. “Right. I don’t really get it, but I can see you mean it positively. However, I don’t think I’ll want it as an everyday compliment. Just like how ‘vixen’ is only meant for when I’m wearing these ears.”

“I can agree to that. It does give me ideas, though. What if we made a ‘Moon Goddess’ character like we do with the bunny, cat, and fox?” asks Hashirama.

“As in, roleplaying as a Moon Goddess or just dressing up and you use the term like an endearment?” asks Tobirama.

“Hmm. Both sound good...” Hashirama bites his lip, indecisive.

“Something to figure out later then. I still want to feel you inside me today.”

“You’re sure about this? You haven’t wanted to take that step before now.”

“I feel ready.” Tobirama meets Hashirama’s eyes with a steady gaze, letting him see the truth of his words. “Part of me was worried before, that this might have just been an infatuation for you. But the more we’ve gotten to know each other, the more secure I feel in the relationship. And having those cuffs come off was just the final step. I trust you.”

“I trust you too.” Hashirama closes the distance between them, lips meeting in a soft, lingering kiss. His hand drifts down, caressing the smooth line of his jaw to the vulnerable expanse of his throat. Pausing to tug gently on his collar before moving lower.

Tobirama sighs softly as Hashirama touches his chest, right above his heart, his chakra soothing and warm. He melts into the kiss, lips parting as Hashirama languidly explores his mouth, pleasure pooling low in his belly as his cock fully hardens.

They kiss for several minutes, hands wandering across the other’s chest and back, tracing over every muscle until they’re both trembling with desire. Tobirama lets out a quiet moan as fingers circle around his nipples, alternating between light and firm caresses, trying to drive him wild.

His brother’s nipples aren’t as sensitive as his own, but he still gives them some attention before moving further down. It’s a bit of an awkward position, though. Shifting forward, he keeps his motions slow and unhurried to avoid knocking Hashirama’s hands away, straddling his brother’s lap.

Hashirama pinches his nipples as he moves, but doesn’t try to stop him. His lips curl into a pleased smile as Tobirama subtly squirms, keeping his fingers clamped tight until Tobirama gives a slight whimper. Then his hand drags down, across his stomach, fingers curling around his cock.

Tobirama bites his lip, hips giving an aborted jerk. He takes a deep breath as his brother gives his cock a slow, _languid_ stroke, obviously testing his self-control. But two can play at that game, angling his hips until he’s able to rub his ass against Hashirama’s cock, the fox tail dragging across his brother’s leg.

“Tease,” says Hashirama, breathless.

“Anija is the one who started it.” Tobirama rocks his hips again, making a quiet noise as it pushes his cock into Hashirama’s hand. 

“I beg to differ. _You_ were the one wearing that sinfully delicious outfit when I got home. When I saw the tail plug in you, I wanted to bend you over the kitchen counter right then and there.”

“Hmm. Poor anija. Was getting through dinner _hard_?” teases Tobirama.

Hashirama’s eyes flash with humor, pinching Tobirama’s nipple to see him jerk. “_Brat._ I don’t know whether to reward you or punish you for being such a tease.”

“Why not both?” Tobirama places his hands on Hashirama’s chest for leverage, rolling his hips. He smirks as Hashirama gives a soft curse, holding him in place. 

“You’re sure?” asks Hashirama, searching his expression. “Being spanked isn’t exactly romantic.”

“On the contrary, what could be more romantic than taking what you want from me with my _enthusiastic _ permission?” asks Tobirama. “And you have a pretty good idea of what I like by now, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do, don’t I?” muses Hashirama, staring up at him with a contemplative gaze. A moment later, his chakra surges, vines emerging from the bed to bind Tobirama’s arms behind his back.

He shudders as another vine wraps around his shoulders, pulling him forward until his forehead meets the bed. Then Hashirama is sitting up, rearranging his legs to lie across the other’s lap, heat flushing through him as Hashirama’s hand settles on his ass.

His legs shift on the bed, making a low noise in his throat as he meets no resistance. It takes Hashirama a moment to understand, but then vines wrap around his ankles and upper thighs, spreading his legs and pinning them down. And to top it off, Hashirama lays his free hand on the back of his neck, keeping his upper body pressed against the bed.

Tobirama struggles for a few moments, vines tightening around his skin as his brother presses more firmly against his neck. A wave of relaxation flows through his muscles when he can’t get free, sagging against the bed with a satisfied moan. He doesn’t truly understand his own reaction, at how it can feel so freeing to be under Hashirama’s control. But he doesn’t need to understand it to enjoy how it feels.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Tobi. All spread out and helpless and mine to play with.”

Tobirama shivers as Hashirama’s hand dips lower, fingers teasing at his balls.

“And you even wore my favorite ball harness. It really highlights the fact that you’re letting me decide when you get to cum. If I had known you were wearing this earlier, we’d be having to reheat dinner. Although, you certainly tempted me in other ways, swinging your hips like a little slut.”

His breath catches at the word, cock twitching against Hashirama’s leg.

“That’s right. I noticed your little teasing game, especially when you practically invited me to feel you up. Did you enjoy having your anija’s hand slip under your kimono?”

Tobirama gives a barely perceptible nod, cheek brushing against the cool bed sheets.

“Thought so. My naughty boy, you’re just asking for a spanking, aren’t you?”

Tobirama startles as the first hit lands, a soft tap against his left buttock. It’s quickly followed by a few more gentle taps, preparing him for what’s yet to come. He focuses on relaxing, occasionally tensing his legs to feel the vines holding him down.

He gives a low moan as the next hit lands firmly, his muscles clenching around the plug at the spark of pain. Heat flares in his stomach as he instinctively struggles, securely pinned as the blows rain down, the sound echoing in the room.

“Look at you. So beautiful tied up and at my mercy. I love how you respond to me, the way you flinch at the pain but moan for more. I’ll never get tired of seeing you this way.”

Tobirama lets out a shivering moan, going boneless against the bed. No longer struggling, the only movement comes from Hashirama swatting him, hips subtly rocking forward with every hit.

“Yes, that’s my good boy. Just let anija take care of you,” whispers Hashirama, rubbing his hand against Tobirama’s reddened skin. “Let’s go with twenty more swats for tonight. Then I want to get inside you.”

Tobirama silently counts each one, moaning as pleasure and pain intermingle. There’s some disappointment when the spanking ends, but a greater excitement to know he’s about to have Hashirama inside him for the first time.

“Now what position…?” wonders Hashirama. “How about this?”

Hashirama hooks an arm underneath his chest, supporting his weight as the vines shift his legs. He ends up kneeling on the bed, a pillow underneath his chest to keep his weight from resting on his head. The vines keep his hands behind his back and his thighs tied to his calves.

“You look lovely like this. But is it comfortable?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama takes a moment to assess how he feels, then hums an assent.

“Alright. Let me know if that changes.”

Hashirama starts at his legs, hands skimming up the side of his thighs, moving up to cup his ass. Thumbs dip down between his cheeks, spreading him open, giving Hashirama a good view of the plug stuffed inside him. Then, ever so slowly, Hashirama slides the toy out of him, breath hitching as it drags along his prostate.

His heart pounds as Hashirama grabs his hips, nerves tingling as his brother’s cock nudges against his hole. There’s no ache when Hashirama pushes in, just pure pleasure as his body welcomes Hashirama inside him. His muscles clench with impatience as Hashirama comes to a stop, buried deep inside him.

“Just—give me a second,” says Hashirama, breathless.

Tied up like this, he doesn’t have much choice but to wait, shifting as much as he can as arousal heats his blood. But finally, Hashirama starts to move, pulling out painfully slow.

Tobirama’s eyes narrow, tugging at his restraints. But he’s held firm as Hashirama sets a relaxed, maddening pace, pulling back until the just the head of his cock remains inside. Then inching forward, fingers clenching against Tobirama’s hips as he obviously struggles to stay in control.

The worst part is, the slower Hashirama goes, the stronger his arousal gets, making him even more needy. It’s not even a deliberate decision now as he tugs at the vines, desperate to get more friction.

“So impatient,” murmurs Hashirama. “But I’ll take it easy on you today, since it’s our first time.”

Tobirama gasps out a moan as Hashirama removes the ball harness, calloused fingers wrapping around his cock. At the same time, Hashirama starts to really _move_, nerves lighting up with pleasure as his sweet spot is hit with every forceful thrust. 

His mouth drops open on a breathless cry, shaking from the force of the pleasure as his cock throbs in Hashirama’s hand. Muscles going boneless, he slumps against the bed as Hashirama continues fucking him. He doesn’t even mind when it starts to ache, ridiculously pleased to hear Hashirama moan as he gets pleasure from _his_ body.

But there’s something even more satisfying about feeling Hashirama cum inside him. He’s honestly surprised by how good it feels. Apparently, it isn’t just romantic nonsense when people say that sex is much better with someone you love. 

Hashirama hums contently, hand idly rubbing Tobirama’s stomach, thumb tracing circles around his hip. They stay connected for another minute before Hashirama gently pulls out, the vines slowly unwinding from his skin. It’s always a bit disappointing to have the restraints taken off, even as he’s glad to shift into a more comfortable position. 

“That was really good, Tobi. Did you enjoy yourself too?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama nods. “I did. Definitely an experience worth repeating. But for now, I prepared us a bath earlier. Join me?”

“Always.”

Tobirama leaves his fox ears on the bed, but takes the tail plug into the bathroom to be cleaned. He gives it a quick wash for now and sets it aside. It’ll need a more thorough cleaning later to get the lube out of the fur.

They take their time helping each other wash, using their hands to spread the soap for a more intimate experience. It’s one of his favorite ways to end the day, tipping his head back into Hashirama’s skillful fingers as he washes his hair. And then it’s his turn to get his hands in Hashirama’s hair, his brother trustfully leaning into his touch.

After they’ve rinsed off, he climbs into the tub, glancing up as Hashirama presses a kiss to his forehead instead of joining him.

“I’m going to put the candles out first. I want to soak for a while, but it doesn’t feel safe leaving them unattended for so long.”

“Alright. Come back soon,” says Tobirama.

Sinking further into the water, Tobirama ignores the slight discontent in his chest as Hashirama leaves the room. His brother was only going to be gone for a few minutes. It was just uncomfortable to be left alone so soon after being intimate, especially with this being their ‘first time’.

It takes longer than he would like for Hashirama to return, though the delay can be explained by the wooden tray he’s carrying. The chocolate cake they didn’t get to finish and cups of tea.

“Sorry it took so long. I put the leftovers away and the dishes in the sink to soak,” says Hashirama.

“And brought the cake with you,” adds Tobirama, amused.

“And that,” agrees Hashirama. “A hot bath and delicious cake. Two good things should be good together, right?”

Tobirama hums in agreement, scooting closer to Hashirama as he gets in the water. The tray floats in front of them, likely kept aloft by Hashirama’s chakra. As they did earlier, he allows Hashirama to feed him, luxuriating in the feeling of being cared for.

They soak in the tub until their skin starts to wrinkle, feeling no need to hurry. But eventually, they drag themselves out of the water and dry off, not bothering to redress before getting into bed. As a child, he couldn’t have imagined not preparing for the possibility of being attacked in the middle of the night.

But here, they’re safe. Shinobi patrol the village at all hours. Hashirama’s mokuton lets him sense anyone that approaches his floor of the Tower. If an enemy _did_ attack, it would be likely that their allies would have already taken care of it before he and Hashirama even have time to dress.

He’s safe.

More importantly, he’s _loved._

And that, is worth all the struggles he’s had to go through to get to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the flower meanings I just found online. Some websites have slightly different meanings. Such as the daffodil and red carnation. Not all websites have such a poetic interpretation for them. But I liked it, so into the story it went.
> 
> Also, Tobirama’s fox accessories aren’t based off the common orange and white fox, but a black and orange-red fox. I think it looks better with his coloring and red markings.
> 
> Speaking of their fox play, Hashirama uses the term vixen. Its official meaning is a female fox, but informally it can be a way of calling someone (usually female) sexy. (Though, apparently it can also have a negative meaning? I've only ever seen it used in the sexy way, but the dictionary says it can also mean shrewish and ill-tempered. Weird.)


End file.
